Call of Darkness
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has gotten to Harry Potter and turned him dark. Will Dumbledore be able to stop Harry and save him from the darkness? Or will he fall to Voldemort's newest death eater?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This story is for those, like me, who enjoy the idea of Harry being evil. This story will be Harry/Bella. Takes place after Order of the Phoenix.

**CALL OF DARKNESS**

**by**

**Hate's Fury**

Chapter One: Madness

A young man with raven feather black hair sat huddled on the floor of a room that light had not shown in for many weeks. Tears fell down his face, which paled severely due to his lack of exposure to the sun. He did not know how long he had been in this position, nor did he care. Days, weeks, months? It did not matter to the boy. Hunger told him to get up and eat, but his mind would not allow his body to move. The pain that the hunger caused soothed him. It alleviated the pain that filled his mind. It had become his friend, his dark secret that he had managed to hide, even from the ever persistent members of the Order, who popped in from time to time.

Suddenly the tears stopped flowing and a cold laugh rang out of the boy's mouth. The death of his godfather had driven him over the edge. He now swam in an infinite abyss, which he could not escape. It seemed ironic to him that he was at this stage. "I am as mad as Lestrange!" He exclaimed in a fit of giggles. As he thought more on it, he realized that it didn't matter. He actually had to thank her one day. She had given him the gift of madness.

"Boy!" His uncle called from below. Like he did for the passed few weeks, he promptly ignored the call. He turned his thoughts back on the violet-eyed woman who had murdered his godfather.

_She really didn't do anything wrong. _A crazed voice whispered in his mind. _She did what was necessary to sate her hunger for death. Would you have done any differently if you were her?_

"No." Harry answered.

_Right, because you have that same hunger. _The voice said in delight. _Only from what I have seen, you hunger for pain. Not just your own, but you wish to savor the pain of others._

"It is true." Harry realized.

_Of course it is. Think about Hedwig. _Harry turned to the cage in which his once beautiful snowy owl resided in. The bird no longer sat perched in the cage, but now lay in a bloody hep at its bottom. _Did you enjoy it Harry? The bird's pain? Did it sate YOUR hunger? I don't think so. You need more than that Harry. You need more..._

The voice then disappeared, leaving Harry to ponder its words. "Poor Hedwig." He sighed. "I truly am sorry." He, of course, received no answer. He was jutted out of his thoughts by a horrid pounding on his door.

"Boy! I am tired of this!" Vernon yelled. He broke down the door to find the little freak sitting in the dark. "Get down here and do these chores!" He marched over to Harry and roughly grabbed his arm.

_Are you going to let that filthy muggle touch you in such a manner?_ The voice screamed.

"No." Harry said aloud.

"What did you just say you little freak?" Vernon asked. The boy looked at his uncle calmly and replied,

"I said 'no'." Vernon raised his fist to strike Harry, but an unseen force stopped his arm from moving any further. Vernon thrashed about wildly as red magic crackled around his body.

_Harry, do you like what you see? _This time the voice was distinctly feminine. Harry had an idea of who had been talking to him for so many weeks but he asked the question, if only to confirm his suspensions.

"Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?" A laugh filled the room as an invisibility cloak dropped to the floor. There she stood. The Dark Lord's 'queen of pain'. His most loyal death eater, with her eyes blazing wildly as she looked at the boy.

"Hello ickle baby Potty." She said in her insane baby voice. " Let me ask you, what do you want me to do with your dear uncle?" Harry looked into his uncle's eyes and saw the fear in them. He liked it.

"The torture curse." Harry stated with a dark smile gracing his lips. That was it. He had truly gone insane and he was enjoying every moment of it. Bellatrix smiled at the boy-who-lived. Her plan had worked perfectly. When Harry had cast the pain curse on her, she saw the madness in his eyes.

'He has great potential.' She thought with a wicked grin. Her violet eyes lit up as she remembered telling her master of her plan to drive the boy over the edge. He was ecstatic and approved the plan right away. So, she had taken an invisibility cloak, snuck into the house, and whispered little things into his ears for the passed month or so. She knew she had him the moment he tortured and killed his precious owl for her.

"Very well little Harrikens, torture it is." She turned to the fat man she held in her icy grip. She leaned in and licked his cheek. "This is going to hurt muggle, I guarantee it." She whispered. The man's eyes filled with fear as the door to Harry's room was shut and a silencing charm placed upon it.

"Harry, please don't let her do this." Vernon pleaded with his nephew. Harry stared at him curiously for a moment.

"Uncle, are you actually begging me for something?" He asked. "Why? What happened to me doing what ever you told me to do or else I would be beaten?"

"Please Harry I promise, I'll never treat you like that again, just save me!" Vernon yelled. Harry blinked twice and turned to Bellatrix, looked at her, then to his uncle.

"Sorry uncle." Harry said with a smile. "It's to late for that." He laughed, a laugh which chilled even Bellatrix.

'The plan worked better than expected.' Bellatrix thought. 'Perhaps getting him to join the Dark Lord won't be so hard after all.' " Well fatso, you got your answer." She said scathingly. She pointed her wand at him and muttered, "Crucio." Screams echoed through the room as Vernon fell to the floor. Bellatrix turned to Harry and told him to watch. "You may learn something."

Harry watched as the witch's eyes filled with delight. Vernon continued to scream and writhe as Harry started laughing, which surprised both him and Bellatrix. 'I think we're going to get along just fine.' The death eater thought happily.

"Tell me muggle." Bellatrix whispered. "Does it hurt?" His screams answered in the affirmative. "What do you want Harry?" She asked. " Death or should I break his mind?"

"He has lived much too long as it is." Harry answered. " Kill him."

" Very well, byesy byesy muggle." She giggled. " Avada Kedavra." A green flash filled the room followed by a thump as Vernon's arms fell to his sides.

"It's a shame." Harry said.

"What do you mean ickle Harrikens?" Bellatrix asked. " Should I have let him live?"

" No, I meant that it was a shame that you couldn't have tortured him for a little bit longer." Harry stated with a smile. He turned to the window and said, " We should leave, the Order may come to investigate why Vernon hasn't dragged me out yet."

"I agree Harry, would you like to apparate with me or..." She trailed. " Should we use the front door?"

"As much as the idea of my aunt and cousin cowering in fear of us appeals to me, I have to decline with using the front door." Harry answered. " I think it best if we leave now." He had retained enough of his sanity to know that even with Bellatrix at his side, the odds of them defeating Dumbledore and his Order were slim to none.

" I am impressed Harry, you should have been in slitherin." Bellatrix commented.

" The sorting hat wanted to put me in there, but I had met your nephew Draco beforehand and I still held on to the trite concept of the strength of good over evil." Harry replied.

"Well, I have to admit that my nephew is a tad too much like his father for my tastes." She laughed. " I do wish he was like more like my sister, but it is not to be." She sighed dramatically. "Now then ickle Harry, let us take our leave of this disgusting place." Harry made to grab his wand, but was stopped by the insane woman. " You will not need that anymore, I am sure that we can forge one more suited for your needs."

"But..." Harry was about to argue. One look from the woman told him that this was non-negotiable. " Very well." He relented.

"Good." Bellatrix said sliding behind him. She wrapped her arms around his small frame and decided that something was going to have to be done. They disappeared just as Petunia came up to she what was taking Vernon so long with the boy. She screamed when she saw the face of her dead husband twisted in agony.

Dumbledore's Office

Remus Lupin ran into the headmaster's office just as Dumbledore was sitting down to a hot cup of tea. " Albus!" The werewolf practically screamed.

"What is it Remus?" Dumbledore asked worry filling his eyes. " Another death eater raid?"

"No! Worse!." Remus answered. " Harry has been kidnaped!"

"Oh my." Dumbledore muttered shell shocked. "What happened?"

"Harry's aunt ran outside in hysterics yelling about how 'that little freak' had killed her Vernon." Lupin said. " Evidence suggests that it was Bellatrix Lestrange who did the killing, being that he was tortured before death."

"We must call a meeting!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "We can decide what to do from there." They apparated to Grimmauld Place and called all available Order members.

"I am afraid that I have horrible news." Dumbledore said. " I must inform all of you that Harry Potter has been kidnaped."

" No!" Molly Weasley screamed as she burst into tears.

"Who took him?" Arthur asked trying to comfort his wife.

"We believe that his kidnapper is Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore answered wearily.

" Oh my God!" Tonks whispered. She knew how cruel her aunt could be and knew that even if they found Harry, he would never be the same.

"Severus." Dumbledore said turning to the potions master.

"Yes Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I need you to go back to Voldemort and look out for Harry."

"Will do Albus." With that Snape apparated to Riddle Manor.

"Are you sure he will save Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Of course, we must have faith." Dumbledore said unknowing of Harry's turn to darkness.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort smiled as he swirled a glass of wine around in his hand. He took a sip and sighed. Everything was going so well for him at the moment. The ministry's reputation had been tarnished thanks to Fudge's refusal to acknowledge his return to power, Dumbledore's Order was becoming weaker with each of his attacks, and to top it all off he had just received word that Bellatrix had brought Potter to him.

He apparated to where his death eaters stood muttering to each other about what the latest meeting was about.

"My death eaters." Voldemort exclaimed. All attention the turned to the snake-like wizard. " I have glorious news, my most faithful has brought us Harry Potter!" At this the entire hall exploded in cheers. The doors opened and in walked the queen of pain with the Potter boy following close behind. Many of the death eaters wondered why the boy was not in chains.

Bellatrix kneeled before the Dark Lord. " Master, may I present to you Harry Potter." She said. Harry stepped forward. His emerald eyes met glowing red for a moment before Harry also dropped to his knees. A large gasp was heard as the death eaters watched their lord's sworn enemy bow to him.

Voldemort looked bewildered for a moment before smiling evilly. "Well Mr. Potter, what is this?" He asked. " Are you perhaps offering your allegiance to me?"

Harry raised his head and every death eater noticed the madness glowing in those green orbs. " I am now a creature of pain." He stated. " If I am allowed to cause pain to my enemies, more specifically the Order of the Phoenix, I shall gladly accept your mark and pledge my eternal loyalty to you... my Lord." He smiled darkly. You could hear a pin drop as Bellatrix, Harry, and the other death eaters awaited the dark lord's decision. Moments passed before a smile crept upon Voldemort's lips.

" Very well Potter." He said. " Come forward and accept my mark." Harry rose and moved directly in front of the dark wizard. "Extend your wand arm." Harry stretched out his right arm to the dark lord. His skin burned as the mark was placed upon him. He smiled the entire time, taking pleasure from his own pain. When the ritual was finished Harry looked at the black tattoo that graced his pale flesh.

He traced it with his index finger and muttered, " Beautiful." He turned and looked out over the crowd of death eaters. He noticed Snape standing in the very back, a smirk on his face but Harry saw terror in his eyes.

"Potter."

"Yes my lord?" Harry asked turning back to his new master.

" I have decided that you shall live with Bellatrix, so that she may teach you. Is this acceptable?"

"Nothing would please me more." Harry answered kneeling. He glanced over at his new teacher and noticed the small smile that escaped her lips.

"This meeting is adjourned for now, return at the same time tomorrow evening." Voldemort said.

The death eaters bowed and disappeared until there was only Harry, Bellatrix, and Snape left. Harry saw Snape give him a look of pure loathing before apparating back to Dumbledore.

'Let him tell them.' Harry thought. 'It will only make them fear our lord even more.'

"Let's go home Harry." Bellatrix said gripping his arm. " I have much to teach you." With that they apparated way to Lestrange Manor.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please tell me and leave any constructive criticism that you have to offer. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry for the long wait, several things interfered with my updates. I should be able to update more frequently from now on. On with the story.

Chapter Two

Snape apparated just outside the wards that protected Grimmauld Place. His mind was racing with the events he had witnessed in the dark lord's stronghold. Harry Potter...the one person who could possibly destroy the dark lord had joined him. How? How could that boy do this to them!? Bellatrix had something to do with it. That much was perfectly clear. Maybe she cast the Imperious curse on him. No! He was very lucid when he accepted the mark. Snape ran faster glancing behind him to make sure Bellatrix or Lucius hadn't followed him.

If he were caught there would be hell to pay. Bellatrix would love to torture him into insanity and Lucius was extremely jealous of his and Narcissa's close friendship. _As if I don't have enough problems. _Snape thought angrily. _I knew that little brat was trouble from his very first potions class._

" Hello Severus." A voice laughed from a nearby tree. Snape stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned toward the voice. He searched the branches, but still could not spot anyone.

" Who are you? What do you want?"

" Well, no snappy comebacks or sarcastic remarks?" The voice asked disappointedly. " I was so looking forward to them." Suddenly a twig snapped as a figure leapt to the ground. Snape glared at the cloaked being standing before him. The crimson material, tattered and torn with age, shifted in the afternoon breeze.

" Who are you?" Snape questioned.

" My name is unimportant." The man stated. " The important thing is that you can't tell Dumbledore that Potter has joined the dark lord."

" And why not!?"

" Mr. Snape, I have been planning this for a very _very_ long time." The cloaked man said. " I have been planning this since before Tom Riddle was conceived in his mother's womb."

" How could you possibly plan any of this?" Snape barked. The figure chuckled and lowered his hood. Snape stared at the creature before him. The man had dark blue skin, smooth as the most precious gem, and long hair black as the night. His cold, dark eyes pierced Snape to the very depths of his soul. His pointed ears perked up, presumably to listen to the surrounding wilderness.

" Though I don't look it, I am quite old." He said smiling. " I've been alive for so long. All of my kinsmen are dead and I have to complete our plans."

" And what would those be?"

" My race's goal was always the conquering of the muggle world." He answered. " And we would have succeeded if it hadn't been for the wizards getting involved in something that didn't concern them. We would have gladly let your people keep your world, but now I must avenge my fallen brethren by ruling both the muggle and the wizarding worlds."

" What does Harry have to do with this?"

" Severus you don't understand." The creature said exasperated. " It's not just Harry. It's Voldemort, Bellatrix, Dumbledore, the Death Eaters, and the Order of the Phoenix. I have manipulated everything since the founding of both organizations and I will not have it all ruined because a turn-coat like you decided that he wanted to be a 'good boy'." With that he launched a fireball from his hand at the potions master.

Snape dodged as the fireball barley missed him by a fraction of an inch, singeing his greasy hair. He rolled behind a tree and watched as a group of bushes burst into flames. He watched the fire spread quickly and knew that if he didn't get out of there, he would be dead and Harry would be undiscovered.

**Sercumsosia! **Snape shouted pointing his wand at the man. A lavender beam sped for him, but just before it hit, the person disappeared into thin air. The tree behind the man had been cut down as the spell struck it. The fire now blocked his way to headquarters and his rear was flanked by a wall of roaring flame, keeping him within the anti-apparation wards. Suddenly he screamed in pain as electricity cackled around him.

He fell to his knees unable to stand. " Goodbye Severus." The man's voice echoed in his ears. He watched, paralyzed, unable to move. His skin started to burn as the flames leapt up around him. The stench of his sizzling flesh filled his nostrils. The flames consumed him until the entire forest surrounding Grimmauld burned to the ground. By the time the Order was able to put it out, the evil being had disappeared and Severus Snape was ash beneath their feet.

Lestrange Manor

Bellatrix watched as Harry's chest rose and fell rhythmically. She had given him a sleeping potion after dinner that evening, during which he had consumed ungodly amounts of food. "Those filthy muggles." Bellatrix growled as she saw Harry's ribs come into view as he took in another breath. " I should return to his home and finish off those two other beasts." She studied Potter for a few more moments before leaving the room.

" How is he Bella?" Came a cool voice from the resting chair next to the fireplace.

" He's still weak Cissy." Bellatrix said sitting across from her sister. Narcissa Malfoy nodded and took another sip of tea.

" Did they really not feed him?" She asked.

" Yes, but from what I can tell the ickle baby starved himself." Bellatrix said giggling. Narcissa looked at her sister, who had lapsed into a fit of lunacy. She was used to this of course, ever since they were children, Bellatrix would go into psychotic rambles for no reason at all.

" Why would he do that?" Narcissa asked.

" Ickle Potty was depressed about the mutt's death and sat in his room whining all the time." She smiled and took a sip from her wine glass. Then her face turned serious. " I will make sure that ends and those blasted muggles pay!" The glass broke in her hand and blood flowed down her clenched fist.

" Bella!" Cissy exclaimed rushing over to her sister's side.

" Awww ickle Bella hurt herself Cissy." Bellatrix laughed/whined. Narcissa shook her head and sighed. She used a small healing charm to fix Bella's cuts and a cleaning charm to remove the blood.

" Go to bed Bella." Narcissa told her sister as she helped her to her feet. " I'll let myself out."

" Kay, Cissy, see ya later." Bella sang as she pranced up the stairs. Narcissa smiled at the insane woman and turned to leave. She took a quick look at Harry to make sure he was ok and stepped out the door. She locked it, unsure why, seeing as how Bellatrix could easily defend herself and the boy. Just habit, she assumed.

She took a few steps and apparated away to join Lucius at Malfoy Manor.

Sarafiri Temple: Inner Sanctum

All was going according to plan. Potter joined the dark lord and Snape had been stopped before he could alert Dumbledore. Morose Sarafiri couldn't have been happier with the way things were going. " Soon, once Potter has reached his full power, all my years of sacrifice will finally be worth it." Morose said running his hand across a casket made of polished obsidian stone. A crazed gleam spread in his eyes as he knelt before the coffin. " Soon my dear sister, your death, and the deaths of all our race shall be avenged."

He had forgotten how long he had lived in the great temple that held the bodies of the other Dark Elves. His race had long ruled on the earth. Like the death eaters, and most pureblood wizards, The dark elves viewed muggles as weak and insignificant. At one time they stood poised to conquer the muggle kingdoms and eradicate those fools from existence. Until THEY came along. Those who now represent the houses of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindore, and Salazar Slytherin. They believed that the muggles deserved their world and to live in peace. Morose was only a child at the time maybe ten or eleven.

His parents were strong believers in "The Cleansing" as they called it as was his older sister. He didn't understand it fully at the time, so they took him into the muggle world and showed him all its faults and why they should be exterminated. They were weak and did not even deserve to breathe the same air they did. They could not even do magic, at least the wizards had something going for them. The muggles had nothing to contribute to the world!

So they met the muggle loving wizards on the plains of the dark elf land in eastern Russia, then called Crouken, or "Black Fields" in the English tongue. Many people died that day, both wizard and elf. They estimated about ten thousand bodies littered the land. That was where his father fell and where Morose vowed to kill the man who had done the deed: Godric Gryffindore.

Soon another battle took place in the swamps of Glaferoth, " Poisoned Water". Aptly named for one sip of the liquid could kill a full grown giant in a matter of seconds. His sister died there at the hands of Rowena Ravenclaw.

The final battle had taken place at the dark elf capitol of Sruniach, modern day Moscow. He remembered the look on his mother's face as she tried desperately to find a place for him to hide. Eventually, she took him into her arms and ran out the back door as the wizard forces approached from the southeast. Panic reflected in her crimson orbs as her breath grew ragged from running for so long. Morose had been silent at this point unable to comprehend what was happening.

" _Mommy?" Young Morose asked as his mother ran on the verge of collapsing._

" _Not now honey, we have to get away." His mother said gasping for air. Suddenly she fell to her knees unable to use her legs anymore. " Run Morose Run!!!!" She shouted at the child. Morose ran away quickly not looking back, but that could not stop the sound of his mother's screams reaching his ears._

From that day on he promised his family and his entire race that he would accomplish their dream and finish off the muggles once and for all. He would stay alive until his quest was complete, but first he had personal business to take care off with the four founders of Hogwarts.

Many years later they found a retired Godric Gryffindore dead, face down in a bowel of soup, with an elven dagger plunged into his back. Rowena Ravenclaw was discovered hanging by her intestines from the top of the Ministry of Magic building. Helga Hufflepuff's head had been nailed to her front door and Salazar Slytherin was drug up from the bottom of the Hogwarts lake, weighted down by enchanted obsidian stones.

Indeed Morose had been very busy since the fall of his nation and the slaughter of his people. Now all that stood in his way was Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. His cold laugh filled the chamber as he realized that his dream would soon come true. The wizarding world would fall and the muggles would die all at the hands of their so called "Savior." Harry Potter would kill Voldemort and take over the death eaters. Morose had every intention of making this take place. Then there was Lestrange. She would play a major role in his scheme, perhaps even the biggest next to Potter.

He would let the wizards live of course, but he would rule over them. Then he would find a wife and begin to replenish his fallen race. All would be as it should be, as it should have been so long ago...

Grimmauld Place

Albus Dumbledore sat staring into the fire ignoring the looks from the Order. Severus Snape. His friend and confidant had been killed. Horribly burned to a charred husk, almost unrecognizable. It had to be a death eater or group of death eaters who did this. Maybe even Tom himself had killed the traitorous potions master.

What of Harry? They didn't have anymore spies in the death eater ranks. Snape had been their source of information on everything the death eaters were up to. What information had he carried about Harry? Was he being tortured? Murdered? The possibilities were endless and equally terrifying. " May Merlin have mercy on us and on him." Albus said quietly so Tonks, who had sat the corner next to the fireplace, would not hear.

" Headmaster?" Tonks asked not looking at him.

" Yes Nymphadora?"

" Do you think Harry is..."

" Don't... we have to have faith."

" That's what you said about Snape and look where he is now!" Tonks screamed standing up in an act of rage. " We can't just sit and wait for You-Know-Who to drop him on our doorstep!"

" I understand Mrs. Tonks, but..."

" I don't think you do!" Tonks said crying. " He's the only thing I have left of Sirius. If he dies I'll have nothing left to remind me of him." She knew she sounded selfish, but that was the way she felt.

" Please calm down Nymph..."

" CALM DOWN?"

" Nymph..."

" CALM DOWN?" Tonks shouted. " How could you tell me to do that? Harry could be tortured as we speak or worse. My aunt Bellatrix is not a kind person, she will tear him apart if we don't get to him soon!"

" YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" Dumbledore yelled catching Tonks completely off-guard. " YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT HARRY! I CARE. MOLLY CARES. AND HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN RONALD AND HERMIONE? HAVE YOU?"

" No..."

" THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP THROWING BLAME AROUND AND ACTUALLY CONTRIBUTE SOMETHING TO THE ORDER INSTEAD OF TRIPPING ALL OVER YOURSELF ALL THE TIME." The ancient wizard snarled. That was it. He had gone too far. Tonks began to cry and ran out of the room leaving the old man in silence. He knew what he did was wrong and guilt quickly overtook his anger. He put his face in his hands and let out a sorrowful moan. How could things get any worse?

A/N: I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please continue to R&R and the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

Screams. That was what Harry heard as he walked down the dimly lit corridor. " What is that wretched noise!" He shouted. No answer. The screaming grew in pitch, ringing off the stone walls, driving itself into Harry's shattered psyche. He growled in rage and took off down the hall. _I'm going to kill whatever is making that racket! _

He came to a simple wooden door. He tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. His anger increased in intensity. He threw himself back and drew his wand, the one that Bellatrix had gotten for him the day before, made of 11'' oak with a core made of dragon heartstring and a drop of snake venom. According to Bellatrix, the wand was perfect for pain and torture curses. It also packed a punch when it came to other spells as well. _Like this one!_ " Reducto!" The door flew off its hinges and landed a few feet away. " Now then," Harry hissed. " Who's in here?"

" Ah, ickle Harry finally decided to wake up!" Came Bellatrix's insanely chipper voice from the center of the room. She stood above a muggle woman, who stared at him with terror-filled eyes.

" What are you doing Bellatrix?" Harry asked glancing at the woman curiously.

" Why Harry, I'm getting things ready for your first lesson," The mad woman smirked. " Also, I thought this muggle's screams would serve as the perfect wake up call," She giggled.

" Well, it worked," Harry stated tiredly. " If your going to teach me, then let's get started,"

" That's what I like to hear ickle Potty," Bellatrix grinned. " Come here," Harry moved next to Bellatrix and looked up at her. "Now then Harry, the muggle has generously offered her body as our ickle plaything for today," The woman sat up and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Bellatrix violently backhanding her. A small stream of blood flowed from the woman's busted lip and Bellatrix just loved that sight.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked smiling at the look of shear, animalistic fear that graced the muggle's delicate features.

" Raise your wand," Bellatrix instructed. Harry raised his wand and glared at the frightened muggle. " Now repeat after me, scheren sie haut,"

"Scheren sie haut!" Harry hissed, venom dripping off every word. A yellow beam of magic erupted from his wand and struck the woman in the chest. She screamed and writhed in agony as her flesh began to peel itself from her. Blood began to flow as she convulsed beneath the 'gentle' ministrations of the curse. Her body twisted and arched in extreme angles and Harry distinctly heard the snapping of several bones.

"Enough Harry," Bellatrix reached over and gripped his wrist. " We don't want her dying on us in the middle of your lesson, now would we?"

" Of course not," He confirmed. He released the curse and the muggle fell to her back gasping for air. Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks as she begged for the torment to end.

"But ickle muggle," Bella whined. " We're just getting started,"

" What now?"

" Let's try this one," Bellatrix said happily. " Eitergeschwüre." Harry repeated the spell and watched as countless puss-filled boils appeared on the woman's already tortured skin. " bleiben sie bitte," binding runes appeared on the woman's wrists and ankles, acting like invisible restraints. The woman moaned as the boils took effect.

"No...no...no," She constantly repeated.

" Looks like she doesn't want to play anymore," Harry observed scathingly.

" Is that true muggle?" Bellatrix questioned sweetly. She reached down and cupped the woman's chin in her hand. She moved so that her lips were right next to the muggle's earlobe. " Too bad," She whispered. The woman moaned in pain and then shouted as Bellatrix began to rip at the inflamed boils rising from her skin.

"You should have just kept your mouth shut," Harry said. " No more Bellatrix, I need to learn remember?"

"Sorry," Bellatrix cooed like a little girl. She stood up and returned to Harry's side. " Try this now, schrecklicher kummer, this is your last spell for today," The woman screamed as the boils erupted and her blood burned through her skin. She struggled against the bonds, but her struggles gradually grew weaker until she finally stopped moving.

" That was interesting," Harry said.

" Yes, and those are the least of the spells that I will teach you,"

" I'm looking forward to it,"

" I am so glad ickle Harry," Bellatrix then called one of her house elves and told him to clean up the mess Harry had made. " Now come, we have places to go," Bellatrix took him by his hand and led him into the living area. " Wait here," With that she marched into the next room.

She stopped in front of a closet and opened it. The body of a man fell to the floor with a thud and Bellatrix sighed. "Poor Rudolphus," She lifted her ex-husband's body and tossed it back inside. " You should not have angered the dark lord," She grabbed some of his clothing and transfigured them to shrink to Harry's size.

She returned to find him tracing his fingers across a painting that hung over the fireplace. It was a picture of her and Sirius from their childhood. Her eyes softened and she silently made her way behind him. She felt him stiffen as she wrapped her arms around him, but he quickly relaxed and molded himself to her. " I still miss him," Harry sighed, even in his psychosis he felt love for his godfather and felt the sting of his loss.

" I know," Bella whispered. " I may not be sorry for many of the things I've done, but I will always regret killing him, he was my family, the only one who even treated me like a friend,"

" But you had your sisters didn't you?"

" I have Narcissa, she has grown used to and even adores me, but back then they were too scared of my behavior,"

" I'm sorry,"

" No need Harry, that's the past and we must press forward into whatever dark and malevolent future we have,"

" And we will press forward together, right?"

" Of course my ickle Harrykins," Bella laughed softly. She released him and gave him the clothes. " Change into these, you are living with me now and you must dress accordingly," Harry took them and didn't move. " Well?"

" Umm...well..." Harry murmured.

" Oh, I see," Bellatrix said smiling wickedly. " Ickle Potty is embarrassed!"

" Bellatrix!"

" Okay, I'll turn around and close my eyes," With that she twirled around and covered her eyes. Harry quickly changed and told her that he had dressed. She turned and saw him dressed in her husband's old robes. He looked so handsome, so much more than Rudolphus. She smiled and made sure they fit him.

" What do you think?"

" Wonderful Harry," She whispered. " I'm gonna have to crucio the girls away from you,"

" Thanks Bella," Harry beamed.

" Now let's go," She took out some floo powder and threw it in to the fireplace. Green flames leapt up violently and they stepped inside. " Malfoy Manor!"

Grimauld Place

Tonks sat in a clearing trying to gather her thoughts. " Where are you Harry?" She asked aloud. "What is my aunt doing to you?" She started to cry and prayed that Harry would survive until she found him, with or without the old man's help. She didn't have a lead to go on and no contacts that knew anything. " How am I going to do this?"

"For an auror, you sure seem to ask a lot of questions," A voice broke her train of thought. She leapt to her feet and surveyed her surroundings.

"Where are you?" As she asked this, a red-cloaked figure emerged from the trees.

" Is this satisfactory?" The man asked.

" Who are you and what do you know about Harry Potter?" Tonks asked raising her wand.

" Now now Miss Tonks, no need for that," The man said. He came closer and Tonks backed away.

" Don't take another step, or else,"

" Or else what?" He asked. " You'll curse me with that stick?"

"Exactly,"

" Then how is it that I am unafraid?" He took another step forward and Tonks steadied herself for a duel. He raised his hand in a sign of yield. " I've already told you Miss Tonks, I have no intention of fighting you."

" What do you want?"

" Simply to help you find Harry Potter,"

" Well?"

" I can't say exactly where he is, but I can tell you where he will be today," He said.

" How could you know that?" Tonks questioned skeptically.

" Do you want to find him or not?"

" Of course I do,"

" Then shut up and listen!" The man growled. Tonks scowled, but remained silent. " He will be in Knockturn Alley at around three in the afternoon, you get there and you'll find him,"

" Why are you helping me?"

" Sorry, can't tell," With that he disappeared from her sight.

" Can I trust him?" Tonks asked. Something told her he was telling the truth, even though she could practically see the aura of dark magic radiating off of him. But why would he be in Knockturn Alley, if he were held captive by Bellatrix? It just didn't make since, but it was the only lead she had to go on. _I'm coming Harry._

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa and Lucius sat in the living room enjoying a glass of wine, when the fire leapt up and two figures appeared in the flames. One of them fell out and landed face first on the floor. The wizard coughed and shook the soot from his hair and robes. The witch accompanying him laughed and helped him brush it off.

" Bella," Narcissa greeted. " I did not expect you until later,"

"Well, me and ickle Harry thought we'd drop by early and invite you to a shopping spree in Knockturn Alley, how bout it?"

" Ah, mister Potter," Narcissa addressed. " So nice to see that you're well,"

" Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said smiling an insane glint in his eyes.

" Good to see you again Mr. Potter," Lucius said extending his hand. " I have to admit I was quite shocked to see you join us,"

" Just wait Mr. Malfoy, you may see some other surprises in the next few days," Harry laughed.

" Well, as for the shopping spree, I would be all too happy to join you," Narcissa stated. " Lucius?" Lucius raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

" I believe that I shall remain here, Draco will be home soon and he needs to focus on his studies, as that school can do nothing for him,"

" As you wish Lucy," Bellatrix giggled. " Come you two," They stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Lucius returned to his wine and awaited his son.

Knockturn Alley

" Where are we going first?" Harry asked as they stepped out onto the cobblestone streets. Bellatrix checked her list and nodded toward the clothing shop. Harry rolled his eyes and Narcissa laughed. They made their way across to the store and marched to the register.

" How may I help you?" The young woman asked. Bellatrix, Harry, and Narcissa simply displayed their dark marks. " Ah, I know just the thing for you," The girl smiled. She pushed a brick in the wall and it moved to reveal a secret passage.

" Come Harry," Bellatrix said as they began to march down the spiral staircase. They entered a rather large chamber. Harry looked a the items hanging from the walls and in the display cases. Death eater robes of all colors and sizes. Matching masks also lined the walls. The girl noticed his confusion and laughed.

" This is a death eater safe house, and supply line," She explained revealing her own dark mark. " Now how can I assist you?"

" Ickle Harrykins here needs death eater attire," Bellatrix said.

" Well, let me get his measurements and I'll hook him up," She motioned for him to come closer. She pulled out a tape measure and took his measurements.

" My sister and I are also in need of new equipment," Narcissa stated. " Harry, choose what color and mask you want then you can wait outside," Harry picked the green and black attire and put it on.

" Perfect!" Bellatrix squealed excitedly. Harry pulled on his mask and walked upstairs. He decided to wait outside since almost everyone in the alley was a dark witch or wizard and aurors didn't usually come here.

He watched a few people walk passed him and they all gave him a look of respect. A few of them even came up and shook his hand, telling him what an honor it was to have a death eater amongst them. He smiled beneath his mask.

" Hey you!" A woman's voice cut across the street. He turned to see a pink haired witch coming toward him.

_Tonks._ He growled to himself and gripped his hidden wand tightly in his fist.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's such a pleasure to know people are liking this. Please continue to review. Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

_What is she doing here? _Harry asked his eyes narrowing in confusion. Aurors never came into this alley. Ever! He watched her come closer and he pulled his wand from his robes, still managing to keep it hidden from her view. " What do you want auror?" He hissed.

" You're a death eater aren't you?" Tonks asked.

" What if I am?"

" Then you should know where Harry Potter is,"

" I don't know what you're talking about," The startled death eater replied. She was looking for him? How did she know that he'd be here?

" Oh, come off it," Came the scathing reply. " I know that Lestrange kidnaped him and I have it on very good authority that he is here,"

" Well, you've been had," Harry said. " Potter isn't here, I don't know where he is,"

" You expect me to believe you?" Tonks growled.

" No I expect you to bugger off you filthy half-blood!" Harry thought it ironic that he had been called that all his life and now he was calling her that.

" Your bigoted remarks will do you no good," Tonks said. " I won't leave unless Harry Potter is with me,"

" Then you'll never leave alive!" Harry cast a cutting curse at her throat, which she quickly dodged. Harry took off down the nearest alley. Damn it! Why hadn't Bellatrix taught him how to apparate? That would definitely be on the to-do list once he got out of this particular situation.

"Stupify!" The spell hit the stone wall as Harry rounded the corner.

" I've never seen her this serious before," Harry murmured. He suddenly felt something swell up in him. Admiration? Perhaps, for that is what she deserved. She was the only one who seemed to take an active stance on his welfare, aside from Bellatrix and Narcissa. " Maybe, I can use this,"

He stopped and turned around. _If anything, this should at least stall her._ He thought with a smirk.

She came into view a couple of minutes later.

" Now you will tell me where he is or I will..."

"Wait Tonks, don't do anything harsh," Harry stated.

" How?" Tonks asked. " How do you know my name?" With that the death eater in front of her pulled of his mask...

Outside Knockturn Alley

A man in a red robe sat down in a pub, not far from where Harry and Tonks were. He smiled to himself and called over a waitress. " I'll have a firewhiskey please,"

" Sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about," The waitress politely replied. He mentally slapped himself and sighed. This was a muggle pub.

" I'll have a beer then,"

" Anything else?"

"Yes, a bowl of water,"

" Just water?"

" Yes," The waitress looked at him strangely before leaving the table. Morose looked around the pub, his hood hiding the look of contempt he shot at everyone inside. _Enjoy yourselves, muggles. _He thought. _Soon Potter and the death eaters will annihilate you. _His mouth curved into a menacing grin.

" Here you are hon," The woman said setting down the bowl and the beer.

" Thank you miss," He said pulling the bowl close to him. As she walked away, he pulled out a vile of green liquid and a small bag. Morose poured the liquid into the water and opened his bag. He took a pinch of the grey powder out and tossed it into the mixture. The water slowly began to swirl and glow soft green. He glanced around, making sure he wasn't being watched.

" Show me Harry Potter," He whispered. Gradually a picture began to form in the water. He took a sip of the beer and sat back to enjoy the show...

Knockturn Alley

Tonks gasped it shock and let her wand drop from he hand. It rolled until it reached Harry's feet. He bent down and picked it up. He slowly made his way toward the frightened auror, who was so shocked at his revelation that she had yet to move.

" Harry?" She whispered.

" Yes Tonks, it's me," He stated as he stopped in front of her.

" How? Why?" She stuttered.

" I'm afraid that is quite a long story and not one that should be told in a dingy alleyway,"

" Please tell me," Tonks pleaded. " Why would you join the monster that killed your parents?"

" My allegiance to Voldemort is one of necessity, If I did not he would have killed me," Harry sighed. " My only true loyalty is to the one who freed me from the prison I had built around myself,"

" Who would that be Harry?" Tonks asked regaining some of her composure. Suddenly a look of realization flashed across her face. " Bellatrix..."

" Yes Tonksy," Came a mad cackle from behind her. There stood her aunt Bellatrix with a wand leveled at her head. " When Harry had disappeared, I decided to go look for him. Imagine my surprise when I find that my niece here, in Knockturn alley of all places, with my protege,"

" What did you do to him?" Tonks asked in a furious scream.

" Nothing Tonksy," Bellatrix replied. " That he didn't want me to," Tonks growled and charged the mad witch. Bellatrix prepared to crucio the girl, but noticed Harry giving her a warning look. She nodded in understanding and chose a less painful curse.

" Stupify!" The beam hit Tonks in the head, knocking her unconscious. Harry approached the prone auror and laid Tonk's wand on her chest.

" Let's go," He stated walking passed his teacher. Bellatrix looked down at her niece and gave Harry's retreating form a look of territorial possessiveness. She leaned over and placed her lips next to her niece's ear.

" He's mine," She whispered. " You understand Tonksy?" She stood up and followed Harry back to where Narcissa waited for them. _He's mine._

Muggle Pub

" This is wonderful!" Morose shouted. This earned him some queer looks from the surrounding muggles. " Everything is going so well!"

" Mister," The waitress stated. " I'm going to have to ask you to please quiet down," Morose shot her an evil glare and made his way toward her.

" Am I too loud muggle?" He asked.

" Muggle?" Before she could ever comprehend what he said, Morose lifted her in the air by her neck and began to strangle her.

" Hey let go of her!" One of the men shouted at him. Suddenly the entire pub was upon him.

" You people are so annoying!" Morose shouted as he was beaten. " I was just going to leave without incident, but you guys have really pissed me off!" The mob backed away as Morose began to glow an eerie shade of green. The entire pub was cast into the deathly light.

" What are you?"

" Your worst nightmare," Morose laughed. " Kedavra Maximus!" There were thuds as every person in the building dropped dead on the spot. Morose stumbled to the floor and pulled himself up by the table. He smiled weakly and excited the pub. Before he left, he pointed his index finger to the sky and the dark mark appeared. " Let them take the credit," With that he used what was left of his energy to teleport away.

He landed on a hilltop about a mile away from the pub. Morose sat down and pulled out a small glass orb. " Show me a couple of hours form now," The orb glowed before producing a scene where aurors were gathered around the pub, hurriedly obliviating all witnesses. He smiled at his handy work.

The orb had been a gift from his sister the day she set out to battle Ravenclaw.

"_This will show you things Morose," She had said._

" _What kind of things Sister?"_

" _The future Morose, the future!"_

" _Really? Are we going to win the war?"_

" _The orb can't show things like that, but it will tell you where people and things will be at anytime you choose_."

" _Wow thank you Sister!" Morose giggled happily._

He had used it to see where the founders would be, he had used it to find out where Tom Riddle would go that Halloween night sixteen years ago, and he had used it to be able to tell the auror where Harry would be. The more people that sided with Potter, the better. All he had to do now was make sure that Tonks made the right decision.

Grimauld Place

Tonks slowly made her way up the path later that evening. She had woken up in that alley to find that Harry and her aunt were gone. She noticed that he had left her wand behind. " How considerate," She said bitterly.

How could he? How could Harry betray them? Betray his parents? Betray everything that they stood for? " There has to be an explanation,"

" Of course there is Miss Tonks," She recognized that voice.

" You!" She shouted at the Crimson figure in front of her. " You knew!"

" I did," He replied.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Would you, could you, have believed me?" He asked. " Only by seeing it for yourself, could you have accepted the truth,"

" What is that?"

" That Harry Potter has fulfilled part of his destiny,"

" What would that be?"

" Setting himself up to be the next dark lord and ruler of the wizarding race,"

" How do you know all this,"

" I have a...gift," He said.

" But Harry will be killed and if he's captured they'll give him the kiss,"

" Probably,"

" I can't let that happen," Tonks said.

" Then don't," The cloaked man replied.

" What do you mean?"

" Exactly what it sounds like Miss Tonks,"

" Join him?" She asked.

" Yes, if you are there you can protect him and if you are so inclined to believe he can be helped, then here's your chance."

" But the Order..."

" Who do you care more about, Dumbledore or Potter?" He asked. Tonks looked at the ground and sighed.

" Harry, I care about Harry,"

" Good then go and 'help' him," With that the mysterious man disappeared.

" I hope I'm doing the right thing," Tonks whispered as she turned her back on Grimauld place and the Order.

A/N: R&R. Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

Morose smiled as he made his way through the darkened halls of Riddle Manor. It was surprisingly simple to infiltrate the dark lord's home. The ancient runes and spells, while quite lethal to wizards and muggles, had very little effect on him. Voldemort must have been very secure that no one could penetrate the barriers. Too bad for him that dark elves were not like your average witch or wizard and could easily bypass most security charms. He turned down another hall and peered into a room. A muggle family was chained to the wall. Probably scheduled for execution the next day. He glared at the pitiful creatures before moving on to the next room. Finally! The dark lords chambers! He carefully made his way to the side of Voldemort's bed. Suddenly the wizard's eyes snapped open and with speed previously unthought of, he drew his wand and leveled it at the dark elf's face. Morose grinned.

" Lord Voldemort, at long last we meet," He said taking a small bow. The wizard glared at the creature that dared to break into his home.

" You best explain what you're doing here before I destroy you!" The dark lord growled.

" Come now Thomas, please calm yourself," Morose chuckled.

" How do you know my name!"

" I know almost everything about you Tom," The dark creature replied.

" Then you should know that I don't go by that name anymore," Voldemort hissed.

" Of course, of course how rude and unthoughtful of me," Morose laughed.

" What do you want?"

" Just came to chat about our favorite crazed duo,"

" Bellatrix and Potter?" Voldemort asked. " Now what would you want to talk about them for?"

" Haven't you noticed the unusualness of their relationship?" Morose asked.

" Everything is unusual about Bellatrix and as for Potter, I assume that he went as bat-shit crazy as her," At Voldemort's words Morose laughed aloud.

" Well, yes that much is true, but haven't you noticed the fierce possessiveness that Bellatrix shows toward the boy?"

" Yes I have, why?"

" Well I'm just saying that they could become a force to be reckoned with,"

" Yes..."

" They may even try to usurp your authority,"

" Bellatrix would never..."

" Really? She controls Potter, who is a major character in a prophecy that predicts your fall, what would she do with such power once she realizes that she has it?" Morose asked. " An interesting question indeed,"

" What part do you have in all this?"

" I am but a simple follower of your doctrine," The dark elf said before quickly disappearing into shadow. The dark lord stood and ran down the halls trying to find the creature, but it had completely disappeared. It's words were still echoing in his head.

" Bellatrix is my most loyal death eater, " Voldemort stated to himself. " She could never betray me!" With that he made his way back to his room, confident that everything was under control, however Morose's plan had worked. The seed of doubt had been planted.

Lestrange Manor

Bellatrix awoke to the sound of crying. She sat up and concluded that the sound was coming from Harry's room. A concerned look crossed her face briefly before she went down the hall to her student's chambers. " Harry?" She asked as she opened his door. She rushed to his bedside as a spasm surged through his body. He was having a nightmare. She gripped his shoulder firmly and tried to shake him awake. Nothing. Bellatrix had never felt pity for another creature until now. She quickly shook off the feeling and made a decision. She lifted Harry up and carried him to her room. She placed him on the bed and hurriedly lit a few sticks of incense to calm him. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him and swore that if she ever found out what was torturing her Harry, that she would return that torture ten fold.

Harry's Dream

_Harry walked into the open field to see a creature standing off in the distance. It had blue skin and a crimson cloak draped across its body. " Well, well mister Potter," The creature said smiling. " We meet for the first time, it is a pleasure,"_

" _Who are you?" Harry hissed drawing his wand. His crazed mind going into overdrive._

" _Now mister Potter is that anyway to treat a guest inside your mind?" Harry ignored the creature's comment and hissed again._

" _Tell me what you want before I crucio you into insanity!"_

" _Oh, I hardly doubt you could drive me into insanity anymore than Neville Longbottom's parents can come out of it,"_

" _How do you know...?" Harry asked._

" _I was there watching as Bellatrix killed and tortured at their home before the aurors got a hold of her,"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes the suffering of others is like going to the opera for me, have you ever been to the opera?"_

" _No I haven't," Harry answered. " Now I will ask once more, what do you want?"_

" _The dark lord believes you will betray him,"_

" _Why would he think such a thing?"_

" _The prophecy it still exists you know,"_

" _But I am his loyal servant," Morose chuckled at this._

" _No, you are Bellatrix's 'loyal' servant, and that is what he is worried about,"_

" _No you're lying!" Potter shouted. " Crucio!" The red beam sped for Morose who quickly turned to avoid the pain curse._

" _You dare attack me Potter?" Morose asked calmly. " Horrendus Monumentum!" Harry suddenly fell to the ground as memory after memory surged through his head. His mother's screams, the savage beatings he obtained at the Dursley's, Cedric Diggory's death_, _the torture sessions at the hands of Umbridge, and the death of his godfather. They all ripped through his shattered mind, threatening to drive him deeper into madness. He felt warm arms wrap around him and the memories stopped followed by a gasp from the dark elf. " Lestrange!"_

" _You will stay away from my student!" Bellatrix's voice shouted in crazed fury. Harry looked up weakly to see her with a wand leveled at the creature._

" _H-How?" Morose asked._

" _You're not the only one who can enter dreams," The dark witch growled. " Now begone! Torva Cruciatus!" An obsidian beam of magic erupted from her wand and before Morose could move it struck him in the chest. The dark elf screamed in both agony and rage. He concentrated the last of his energies and quickly made his escape from Harry's mind._

Lestrange Manor

Harry weakly opened his eyes to find Bellatrix looking back at him. " Thank you," He croaked. His teacher smiled softly at him.

" Is ickle Potty okay?" She asked in her insane childish voice. Harry didn't mind this time. Instead of the voice having a mocking tone, it was filled with love and concern.

" I'm fine Bella," He replied trying to sit up. " What was that thing?"

" I don't know Harry, but if it comes back, I can guarantee that it won't leave alive,"

" What was that curse you used?"

" It is an advanced form of the Cruciatus curse, not many people know of its existence,"

" Will you teach it to me?"

" Eventually Harry, we still have many dark curses to go," They stared at each other for a moment before Bellatrix sighed. " Go to sleep Harry, I'll make sure that thing never comes back," Harry nodded and curled into Bellatrix. She in turn snuggled into him. They fell asleep in each others arms with peaceful smiles on their faces.

Sarafiri Temple

Morose screamed as he woke from his self-induced trance. He glanced around the room to discover that he had safely escaped that mad woman's grasp. " She is far more powerful than I had given her credit for." He said. " I don't know if this is a good thing or bad," He needed guidance on what to do next. He stood up somewhat shakily and made his way to the center of the dark elf crypt. "EGO dico super phasmatis of meus cado frater quod sanctimonialis adservio mihi in meus quest. EGO dico super phasmatis of Angina Sarafiri. Exorior sanctimonialis carus!"

At the end of the declaration a wispy figure appeared in front of him.

" Hello Morose," Angina Sarafiri greeted. The female dark elf looked her little brother over. " I take it things are not going as planned?"

" It's that blasted Lestrange she forced me from Potter's mind!"

" Have no worry Morose, you have given Voldemort doubts yes?"

" Yes,"

" Then it is only a matter of time before he attacks them,"

" But then it will take more time,"

" You have waited for a thousand years, surely you can wait for a few more days or months,"

" So I should just lay low for a while?"

" Yes, instead of interfering directly you should do subtle things to move the plan along,"

" You have always been the wisest of us sister," Morose said. Angina smiled before returning to her grave. Morose sat down and thought up a new plan to get every piece to fall into place.

Grimauld Place

Dumbledore was worried. It had been nearly two days since Nymphadora Tonks checked in and it was effecting the others in the Order. He wanted to apologize for the things he had said to her before she left. He was a foolish old man to say those things to her. The front door opened and Kingsley Shaklebolt stepped through. " Kingsley, any word on miss Tonks?"

" No sir, she never returned to the office,"

" Oh dear, this is horrible,"

" Moody went by her place today, but everything is gone, it' like she never lived there at all,"

" Could she have been kidnaped?"

" She is an auror, despite her clumsiness, she never would have been taken easily," Kingsley stated.

" I suppose we must tell the others," Dumbledore sighed sadly. He walked into the meeting room and called everyone to attention. " I am afraid that we have another missing person on our hands,"

Lestrange Manor

The early morning rays of sun slowly made their way into Bellatrix's room. She sat up and yawned. " Harry," She said shaking him.

" Yeah?" He asked tiredly.

" It's time for breakfast and morning training,"

" Okay, I'm up," Harry said Placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Bellatrix quickly changed into her robes and told Harry to meet her in the dining room. Harry smiled at her retreating form and changed into the robes she had given him. He made his way down the stairs and into the smell of bacon, eggs, and other morning goodies. The house elves were busy. He walked into the dining room and began to eat with Bellatrix. About an hour later they went into the training room, where a dozen animals were chained to a pole.

" Repeat after me," His mentor instructed. "atrum flamma!"

" atrum flamma!" A burst of black flames leapt out of his wand and consumed one of the dogs. It howled in pain before sinking to the floor.

" Excellent," Bellatrix giggled insanely. " Now..." Suddenly a loud banging came from the front door. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. " Practice!" Harry nodded and Bellatrix went to answer the door. She grabbed the handle and flung the door open. " Now see here...Tonksy!" Standing there before her with over two dozen shrunken items under her arms was Nymphadora Tonks grinning sheepishly at her.

" Hi auntie Bellatrix,"

A/N: Update coming soon. Please R&R. Till next time...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing! Except for Morose ( of course!)

Chapter Six

Bellatrix stared at her niece for a moment before being pulled out of her trance by Harry's voice. " Who's at the door Bella?" Tonks gave her a hopeful gaze before shrugging.

" Come in Tonksy," Bella said suspiciously. " It's my niece!" Harry appeared in the doorway with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Tonks?" He asked. Why would she have come here and how did she get passed the wards around the manor? Tonks set her stuff down and turned to the two death eaters.

" Surprised?" She asked with a small blush. " I can hardly believe I came here too,"

" How did you get passed my wards Nymphadora?" Bellatrix asked with a glare at the former auror.

" Remember Aunt Bellatrix? The wards were set to allow anyone from the Lestrange and Black families entrance. It's not my fault that I'm part Black," Tonks replied. Bellatrix mentally slapped herself for forgetting about that enchantment.

" Well I never thought that you or the mutt would ever dare show your faces here," The insane witch said. " Apparently I was wrong,"

" Apparently," Tonks said.

" What are you doing here Tonks?" Harry asked with extreme interest. Then his face became very serious. " You wouldn't be trying to set us up would you?" He raised his wand and pointed at her head. " I let you go once. My mercy only goes so far," Tonks shrank back in her seat for a moment before speaking up.

" I would never betray you Harry," Tonks said earnestly. " You were Sirius's godson and you are my friend," She sighed then added, " Aren't you?" He tilted his head and lowered his wand.

" I don't know Tonks, you tell me,"

" Well I was shocked at the fact that you joined the dark lord and I still want answers," She said. " But I'll wait till you're ready to give them," " After much thought, I took a good look at my priorities and decided that you were more important to me than Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix so..."

" So what Tonksy?" Bellatrix asked.

" I left them and the Ministry, I'm not an auror anymore,"

" WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. " You're not an auror anymore?"

" Yes, I don't know how all this happened, but if this is the path you choose then I want to be right there with you,"

" You would actually join the dark lord?"

" For Harry's sake? Absolutely," Tonks said with determination. Harry was actually touched. His shattered mind was working into overdrive trying to decipher if she was actually telling the truth.

" Prove it," Bellatrix stated. " If you are truly serious about this,"

" I am prepared to make an unbreakable vow to Harry," Tonks responded. Both Harry and Bellatrix shared a shocked look before turning back to the determined woman.

" Tonks if you break the vow..."

" I die," Tonks finished. " I-I know," Bellatrix nodded and glanced at Harry. He looked into Tonks's eyes for the longest time before nodding as well. " Auntie, would you do the honors?"

" Of course Tonksy," Bellatrix shook her head. This was too crazy even for her. She instructed them to join hands and pointed her wand at them.

" I Nymphadora Tonks swear never to betray Harry Potter or his allies,"

" I Harry Potter accept Nymphadora Tonks's oath," A beam of magic erupted from Bellatrix's wand and bound itself to the clasped hands.

" It is done," The dark witch sighed. " So what now ickle Tonksy?"

" Well I have no where to stay and I was wondering if you have any spare rooms I could use,"

" Well Harrykins?"

" I think we can trust her,"

" Really?"

" Yes I don't give my trust freely," Harry replied. " I may be insane, but I'm not crazy," He laughed a little and stood. " Don't we still have a lesson to finish?"

" Of course ickle Potty," Bella giggled. " Tonksy, go upstairs and get settled, don't pick the room at the end of the hall, that's mine and Harry's room,"

" You share a room?" Tonks asked.

" Yes, someone has been trying to break into Harry's mind through his dreams," Bellatrix explained. " I had to fight the thing off and we thought it best if I stayed with Harry from now on,"

" What did this thing look like?"

" I don't know all I saw was a tattered, red cloak," With that Bellatrix and Harry returned to the training area. Tonks walked upstairs with her things.

" Could it be..."She asked herself. " Yes it had to be him," She chose the first room and enlarged her stuff. " I should never have trusted him,"

Back in the training room, Bellatrix brought out another muggle to experiment with. " I took this one from the dark lords prison," She said. " I don't think he'll miss it,"

" What's next?" Harry asked eager to get on with the lesson.

" Glacialis vorago," Bellatrix said. Harry repeated the curse and watched as the man's body slowly turned black. Tiny ice crystals glistened on the dark skin. The man was obviously frozen solid. " Now for an advanced shatter curse, attero plene," The man burst into millions of pieces. Some of him was imbedded in the walls.

" Wow, that had some force behind it," Harry smiled.

" Yes it is a most effective way of killing someone and making sure they never come back,"

" Would it have worked if he were not frozen?"

" Yes, but it would have been rather messy,"

" Awe, but I thought you loved blood and gore," Harry whined.

" Shut up," Bellatrix responded with her own whine. They laughed for what seemed like hours before a slight cough came from the doorway. The looked up to see a confused Tonks gazing around the room. " So Tonksy, what do you think of my torture chamber?"

" I think the ministry would give almost anything to get you on this,"

" I would have to agree," She stated smiling. " I would most definitely get the kiss for sure,"

" I think the minister already declared that you were to receive the kiss upon your capture," Tonks said.

" Really?" Bellatrix asked with a strange gleam in her eye.

" Yes after the dark lord you are the second most dangerous witch on the ministry's most wanted list,"

" Too bad Harry looks like you'll have to take third place,"

" Maybe and maybe not depends on what my teacher teaches me," Harry smirked.

" So Harry are you going back to Hogwarts?" Tonks wondered.

" Of course not! I'm a death eater!"

" Well actually..." Bellatrix started. Harry raised an eyebrow.

" What do you know Bellatrix?"

" Well the dark lord thought that since Severus was killed we could use a new spy in Hogwarts,"

" Doesn't he have Draco?"

" The more the merrier?" Bellatrix joked.

" He's serious about this?"

" Of course! The dark lord is always serious,"

" And just how are he and I going to work together?" Harry asked. " We're not even in the same house!"

" Well..."

" Don't tell me..."

" Okay I won't,"

" How did he?"

" Blackmail and death threats can do wonders for the governors of Hogwarts and they pressured Dumbledore into letting you get resorted,"

" When will this take place?"

" The moment you get there,"

" But what about my lessons?" Harry asked. He hoped that Bellatrix would still be able to teach him.

" There is a death eater safe house just south of Hogsmead similar to the one in Knockturn Alley," Bellatrix replied. " When you are at Hogwarts all you have to do is come there and we will continue our lessons,"

" I assume that I'll be reporting to you as well?"

" Along with my nephew," Bellatrix nodded.

" When were you going to tell me all this?"

" The day I took you to Kings Cross,"

" I hate you," Harry growled affectionately.

" If only I believed you," Bella laughed. They noticed that Tonks was deep in thought.

" Knut for your thoughts Nymphadora?" Bellatrix laughed.

" It's nothing," She muttered. " When is the next death eater meeting?"

" Tonight why?" Bellatrix asked.

" I think it's time to reveal my allegiance,"

" Very well,"

" I guess I should get prepared to meet the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth huh?"

" Go and get ready Tonksy," Bellatrix said. " Harry we meet with my sister,"

" You'll be fine here right Tonks?" Harry asked.

" Sure," Tonks replied heading for her room.

" You think she's ready?"

" We'll see," Bellatrix whispered before grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the fire place.

" Malfoy manor!"

Hogwarts

Dumbledore sighed as he slid into his headmaster's chair. What was going on? First Severus dies, then Tonks disappears, and now the Governors were forcing him to resort Harry Potter, who remains missing. " This is very curious,"

" Do not trouble yourself Albus, I am sure every thing will reveal itself in time," A voice from across the room replied.

" I hope you are right my old friend," Albus said gazing at the cloaked figure gazing out the window. " How have you been by the way? It has been along time since you last visited," The man turned to the headmaster he lowered his hood and took a seat. Albus gazed at the last remaining dark elf on earth and sighed. " I'm sorry I'm sure you've been busy with helping the orphans,"

Morose smiled and nodded. " Yes very busy," _You have no idea._ He smirked inwardly and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. " The little ones keep me very busy and the runaways as well," This was all too easy. He first met Dumbledore when he was but a simple transfiguration teacher. The young man was eager to meet the last surviving dark elf and never questioned the story Morose wove about how he was orphaned and had dedicated his life to raising orphans and runaways. _All too easy. _Meeting Dumbledore only served to fuel his quest for revenge even further. It had allowed him to manipulate events so that Tom Riddle would become a dark wizard. The fact that the fool gave him his blind trust was the icing on a very large and scrumptious cake.

" Do you know anything about Harry's whereabouts," Albus asked. " Surely you've heard something,"

" I may have some information," Morose replied. " There have been sightings of Mr. Potter with an auror named Tonks," Dumbledore's eyes widened and he shook his head.

" None of this is making sense,"

" Why is this unusual?"

" Well the last reports were that Harry was kidnaped by Bellatrix Lestrange,"

" I hear it's Black now,"

" Really? How do you know?"

" Some of the orphans were the children of death eaters and they tell me that their parents told them that Rodolphus Lestrange failed the dark lord and he killed him for it,"

" That is interesting information," Albus replied.

" I am sure that Potter will return to Hogwarts unharmed," Morose soothed. " And Miss Tonks will return with him,"

" I hope that's the case Morose,"

" Believe me Albus," Morose said grinning. " You have nothing to worry about,"

Malfoy Manor

" Cissy!" Bellatrix called. " Lucius! Draco!"

" You know something?" Harry asked trying to shake the ringing in his ears.

" What?"

" I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU IN AMERICA COULD YOU SCREAM A LITTLE LOUDER?" Harry yelled.

" You're one to talk Potter," Draco said from the staircase.

" Malfoy," Harry replied smirking.

" Aunt Bellatrix," Draco nodded.

" Nephew," She replied hugging him in a death grip. Harry stepped back and watched the scene.

" Awe it's so cute!" He laughed.

" I agree Mr. Potter," Lucius said appearing behind him. " I bet he's wishing she was still in Azkaban now,"

" I wouldn't say that father," Draco said finally released from his aunt's arms. " Though everything was definitely calmer,"

" I'll say," Came Narcissa's cool voice from the top of the stairs. " What brings you here sister dear?"

" Well Cissy you'll never guess who showed up at my home this morning,"

" Our niece?" Narcissa smiled.

" How did...?"

" I have friends at the ministry and they told me that my niece was missing," The blonde replied. " I assumed that she would look into what happened to Harry,"

" I was the most logical choice next to you," Bellatrix realized.

" There was a reason I always did better than you in school Bella,"

" You were smarter than Bellatrix!" Harry exclaimed. Bella slapped him upside the head.

" You may have been better at charms my dear Cissy, but the dark arts was always my niche," She laughed. Harry rubbed his head and glared at his teacher and friend.

" I would agree the things she did to our fellow students were just ghastly," Lucius laughed. Harry looked at Bellatrix, who knew that she had some stories to tell after the meeting tonight.

" We need to talk about Harry and Draco's jobs at Hogwarts," Bellatrix said. Noticing the look from her nephew she said, " Yes Draco you will be working together," Draco nodded and chose not to interrupt his aunt. He and Harry shared a look before returning to the conversation.

" Harry will be resorted into the house he should have been in to begin with," Narcissa said.

" What is it with you and knowing so much?" Bellatrix asked her apparently omniscient sibling.

" I have very powerful friends and some of them have spoken with the sorting hat when visiting Dumbledore,"

" The governors?"

" Some of them," Narcissa replied. " Harry you will do superbly in Slytherin,"

" Slytherin?" Draco asked.

" Yes the sorting hat wanted to put me there,"

" Why didn't you let it?"

" I met you," Harry said calmly. Draco sighed.

" Look Harry," Harry was slightly surprised by Draco's use of his first name. " I know I can be an arrogant git sometimes, but I would never intentionally drive someone from Slytherin unless they were a mudblood of course,"

" Apology accepted," Harry smirked. Draco frowned and said,

" Well, I think since we will be working together and in the same house, we should start with a clean slate what do you say?"

Harry stretched out his hand and they shook. " This should of happened back in first year,"

" I agree," Draco smiled. Bellatrix and the Malfoys shared a smile before their dark marks started burning.

" It's time for the meeting," Narcissa said. " Let's get dressed and go,"

" See you there Cissy,"

" Bye Bella,"

" See you later Harry,"

" Bye Draco,"

With that the insane duo returned to Lestrange Manor to prepare for the meeting.

A/n: I know their wasn't much action this chapter, but that will change soon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Update coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Seven

Harry stood beside Bellatrix watching the other death eaters preparing for the arrival of the dark lord. Sheep. That's what Harry thought of them. They were scared, mindless sheep bowing down to a wizard who spewed forth hatred to make himself feel superior. Hatred is not what Harry loved about the darkness. It was the pain. Pain, to him, was the most beautiful expression that a dark witch or wizard could show to their enemies. Hatred was not tangible. It could not be felt. It could not be feared. Pain, however, could be felt and was definitely feared. That was why he adored Bellatrix. She was pain personified. A sadistic, cruel woman who enjoyed the fear and terror pain induced.

To him she was the most lovely person he had ever met. Her darkness was visible, while people like Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco hid theirs behind a veil of arrogance, snide smirks, and false smiles. Bella wasn't like that. She was blatantly evil and did not apologize for it. He smiled beneath his mask at Tonks, who kept a suspicious eye on every death eater who got too close to them. She on the other hand was darkness hiding under a layer of light. He saw past her clumsy, whimsical personality and knew what the true Nymphadora Tonks was. With the proper training, she could become an instrument of wanton slaughter. Her blind loyalty to him helped things nicely. It would be all too easy.

Bellatrix was having the same thoughts as her student. She had served twenty of her thirty-five years on this planet with the dark lord and came to realize that he wasn't for her. He wanted to rule the world, while all she wanted to do was inflict torment upon the people of the world. She longed for the day when he would be destroyed so she could be free to torture to her heart's content. She had noticed that Harry shared her viewpoints and realized that he was what she had been waiting for all her life. Not even her ex-husband could keep up with her, but Harry was different. He loved to torture as much, if not more, than she did.

Her niece was something she could not understand. Why would she leave the Order for Harry? Was it possible that she had feelings for the boy? That could prove useful. Bellatrix glanced at her student and placed her hand on his shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment. Everything ceased to exist as the twisted duo shared a silent conversation. There was no need for words. Words did not express what they had to say. They were in love with each other. Though they had not admitted it in words, they both knew it. They did not need to say it to know what they felt. Age did not matter. Age was nothing but physical existence. It was the darkness, the poisonous green melding with deadly, lavender nightshade.

The pain that they could cause together. The screams they could dance to. That was the music they loved. They only true music as far as they were concerned. They were brought out of their gaze by the distinctive pop of their master's apparation. They turned to where the dark lord stood and joined the others in bowing. Harry looked up to see Tonks still standing and quickly pulled her down. She looked at him and nodded mouthing a 'Thank you.' Harry gave her a curt nod before diverting his eyes to the floor.

" I have called you together tonight," Voldemort stated. " So that I may express my displeasure with many of the missions that I have assigned," He sat down and summoned a glass of wine. " Despite our growing numbers and the minister's increasing incompetency, we have been stopped at several turns by Dumbledore," He took a sip and sighed. " This is why I have charged Potter and Malfoy to solve our problem," Harry stood and lifted his head.

" My lord," Voldemort turned his attention to Harry and motioned for him to continue. " If I may ask, what is it that Draco and I are expected to do?"

" Excellent Mr. Potter," The dark wizard replied. " I would like to point out that he asks questions unlike you idiots," At this every death eater besides Bellatrix flinched. "If you all did the same instead of quaking in your boots maybe we would have destroyed the ministry by now," He turned back to Harry and said, " You and Malfoy are going to disable the wards around Hogwarts so that I may launch a surprise attack. Bellatrix and other appointed death eaters shall aid you during the year,"

" Am I to understand that we are to spy on Dumbledore as well?"

" Yes and if possible kill him,"

" How do you expect us to accomplish this?"

" Use your imagination according to the Prophet you have an excellent one," Voldemort laughed and Harry suppressed a chuckle at the dark lord's reference.

" I am also to understand that I am to be resorted?"

" Yes, can't work with someone you don't see very often can you?"

" True, now I would also like to bring up the subject of our newest initiate," Harry turned and told Tonks to rise. " Nymphadora Tonks," Voldemort stared at the former auror and nodded.

" Miss Tonks," Tonks raised her head in anticipation. " Do you swear your allegiance to me and the Order of Death Eaters?"

" I do," Tonks said.

" Do you swear to uphold the beliefs and values of our order?"

" I do,"

" Will you ever betray us?"

" No,"

" Very well," Voldemort smiled. " Come forth and accept my mark," Tonks stood and moved in front of the dark lord. " Raise your wand arm," Tonks gritted her teeth hard as a beam of magic encased her arm. The pain was horrific. How did Harry get through it? Suddenly the pain ended and the evil mark lay on her flesh. " Welcome Miss Tonks,"

" Thank you," Tonks said backing away and giving a slight bow.

" Lucius," Voldemort called.

" Yes my lord?"

" After I broke you out of Azkaban. for the second time I might add, you swore to me that you would do whatever it took to receive redemption,"

" Yes my lord," Lucius replied. " What is it you ask of me?"

" You are to take a group of death eaters and attack an auror training camp," Voldemort stated. "You will kill every living creature in the area, burn the buildings to ash, and you will succeed, because if you are thrown into Azkaban again, I will not rescue you,"

" I accept my mission," Lucius bowed.

" It will be a blitz attack. Do not hesitate or show mercy," The dark lord commanded. " Might I suggest taking Miss Tonks? The aurors trust her,"

" An excellent plan my lord,"

" Miss Tonks, do you accept this mission?" Voldemort asked simply to size her up. Tonks sighed and nodded.

" Good meeting adjourned," With that they began to leave. " Narcissa,"

" Yes my lord?" Lady Malfoy asked.

" I wish to have a word with you and your niece," Tonks and Narcissa glanced at each other before leaving with the dark lord.

" What do you think that was about?" Harry asked turning to his mentor.

" I do not know Harry," Bellatrix replied. " It must be very important,"

" I wonder if Tonks realizes that the dark lord used legimens on her during his questioning,"

" Perhaps, she was an auror after all,"

" What do you think made her do it?"

" You of course,"

" I know, but why?"

" I think she has feelings for you ickle Harrykins," Bella cooed in her baby voice. Harry growled in mock frustration.

" Maybe, this could be used to our advantage,"

" Oh please," Bellatrix sighed. " You just want to shag her," Harry laughed.

" You're the only one for me Bella," He whispered in a suggestive manner. It was Bellatrix's turn to laugh.

" And you me ickle Potty," Their banter was cut short by a dark chuckle from the corner.

" Draco, how long have you been there?" Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows with a smug smirk.

" I knew it," He said. " I never knew you were into older women Harry," Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

" You can learn a lot from them, if you know what I mean," He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Malfoy stuck his tongue out in disgust and laughed.

" You are something else," He stated. " Both of you,"

" If we were like all the other dullards," Bellatrix said. "We would have to kill ourselves,"

" True so..." Draco started. " Are you two really..."

" Really what?" Harry asked smiling.

" Well you know..."

" Maybe, maybe not," Bellatrix smirked giving her the appearance of a Malfoy. With that they apparated away leaving Draco shaking his head in amusement.

Knockturn Alley

Alexandra Cross watched the patrons of her store looking through outfits of varies purposes and styles. The door open and she turned to see one of her most frequent customers. " Mrs. Malfoy, it is nice to see you again," Narcissa smiled and gestured for another person to enter. This person was a young woman with hot pink hair that reached half way down her shoulders. She gazed curiously at she shop apparently not familiar with it.

" This is my niece," Narcissa said. " We are in need of your special services,"

"Ah, like with the young man?" Alexandra asked.

" Yes and we do not have much time,"

" Very well," Alexandra magically amplified her voice and stated, " The store is now closing for emergency please return at a later time, thank you," Once the store was empty Alexandra displayed her dark mark to Tonks and winked. She turned and opened the secret passageway to the death eater safe house. " Come here dear," Tonks stepped forward.

" Miss Cross is going to measure you now okay?" Narcissa asked. Tonks nodded and spread her arms. Alexandra quickly went to work and showed Tonks the robes. She chose a black robe with a deep purple mask. " Thank you,"

" No big," Alexandra said smiling. " Anything for my favorite customer," With that they left the shop and began to walk down the street.

" What do you think of all this Nymphadora?" Narcissa asked. It had been years since they had talked and she wanted to get to know her niece again.

" It is a bit overwhelming," She replied. " Two days ago, I was a seasoned auror, shown a great amount of respect despite my clumsiness, and in the Order of the Phoenix." Narcissa nodded. " Now I am a fledgling death eater, having to re-earn my respect, and now forced to fight the people I once called my friends,"

" It is a tad heartbreaking," Her aunt sympathized. " I am sorry,"

" Thank you aunt Narcissa,"

" Why did you join us?"

" Harry,"

" You have feelings for him," Narcissa stated as if it were a fact.

"Yes," Tonks sighed. " It started as a friendship, but now I don't know,"

"You may have to share him with my sister," Narcissa smiled humorously.

" What do you mean?" Tonks asked with raised eyebrows.

" Don't tell me you haven't seen the way they act around each other," Lady Malfoy laughed. " It is obvious that they love one another,"

" In such a short amount of time?"

"You have to understand Nymphadora," Narcissa began. " They have both suffered through their lifetimes. Both of them now crave to inflict the pain that they were once subjugated to. I believe they loved each other long before either of them met. They were destined to meet in the Department of Mysteries. Both destined to know one another. Bella sought Harry out after that because she could not get him out of her head. The same goes for him. They are both the same, they complete each other in a way that I have never seen before. Besides Lucius and I of course," She ended with a chuckle.

"But their ages!"

" You like him and you're much older,"

"Yeah well..."

" Nothing to add?" Narcissa laughed.

" Do you think she would share?" Lady Malfoy thought for a moment.

" Yes, but know that in Harry's world she will always come first,"

" I would just be a third wheel then wouldn't I?"

" Not really," Her aunt replied. " I believe he has feelings for both of you and would kill for both of you, just he will always love Bellatrix more understand?"

" I suppose,"

" You should tell them how you feel,"

" Are you kidding? Aunt Bellatrix would kill me!"

" No she wouldn't," Narcissa said. " Even though she doesn't show it, she loves you Nymphadora. It used to kill her that Andromeda wouldn't let her visit you before she went to Azkaban. It used to kill me as well,"

" I'm sorry,"

" At least we can make up for lost time," Narcissa smiled and hugged her niece. Tonks sighed and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Lestrange Manor

Harry dodged the Torva Cruciatus and countered with a crucio. Bellatrix, instead of dodging, absorbed the torture curse and laughed. " You're getting better Harry that actually hurt me a bit," Harry growled and replied,

" Glacialis vorago!" Bellatrix smiled and easily avoided the curse. Leaving floor a slick puddle of ice. Harry smiled and saw his chance. He let loose a combination of pain and ice curses knowing that Bellatrix would dodge each one.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked. " Have you learned nothing?" She nearly avoided another ice curse when she slipped on the icy floor. When she hit the ground Harry was suddenly on top of her. Her wand was a few feet away and Harry had her arms pinned above her head.

" I win," He said. His face was centimeters away from hers. Bellatrix grinned and licked her lips.

" Yes you do," She whispered. The kiss came without warning. Both sets of lips connecting at the same time. Tongues entwined and moans echoed throughout the training/torture chamber. A breeze tore through extinguishing the torches. Thus leaving the two enshrouded in the darkness they both loved. All was right with the world.

A/N: So, what do you think? I thought I brought Harry and Bellatrix together nicely. Let me know if you like it or don't. Reviews are what I live for! Next chapter Harry returns to Hogwarts and has the first encounter with his friends since joining Voldemort. Should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Eight

Harry stood in front of platform nine and three-quarters with a scowl etched across his face. Where was she? He asked himself getting impatient. Narcissa glanced around looking for the person who was supposed to be there by now. " I'm sure she'll be here Harry,"

" She promised that I'd get to see her before I left," Harry growled. Tonks looked at her aunt and sighed.

" She told you she'd be here," Tonks said. " She'll be here," Harry turned to Tonks and shook his head.

" Something's wrong," He sighed. " I can feel it,"

" Don't worry if you don't see her now you'll see her your first Hogsmead visit," Narcissa stated. Harry shivered in anger.

" I want to see her now!"

" Don't take that tone with me," Lady Malfoy sternly commanded. Tonks suppressed a giggle. Harry might have been crazy, but not crazy enough to mess with her aunt Narcissa. He folded his arms and huffed turning back to the platform. While Harry was turned away Narcissa leaned in toward Tonks and whispered, " So have you told either of them how you feel yet it's been a couple of weeks,"

" No," Tonks blushed. " I couldn't," Narcissa shook her head in disappointment.

" You need to otherwise you may lose him,"

" I know,"

" You should tell him when your..."

" Quiet!" Tonks hissed. " We don't want him to know do we? He's listening now," Good thing Harry had just started listening to them otherwise it would have been very uncomfortable explaining what Narcissa was talking about.

" Harry!" Came a familiar voice from the crowd. Harry turned to see an auburn-haired witch in lavender robes coming toward him.

" Bella?" He asked smirking at her altered appearance. The witch nodded enthusiastically. "What have you done to yourself?"

" You don't like it ickle Harry?" Bellatrix cooed in her baby voice. Harry laughed at her then suddenly grasped her face forcing their lips together violently. Narcissa smiled noticing the looks that people were sending the young man, who was obviously kissing a much older woman. Harry removed his lips from Bella's and whispered,

" I love it, but where's my black-haired mistress, where's the woman who's been teaching me the darkest of the dark arts?" He nipped her ear and she moaned from the pleasure and pain.

" Closer than you think love," She growled easing her wand at his stomach and whispering, "Crucio," Harry growled in pain and responded with a pain curse of his own. They both moaned in exquisite agony, before a cough from Narcissa broke them apart. " What is it Cissy?" Bellatrix hissed.

" As much as we enjoy watching this disturbing show of sadism," Her sister replied smirking. " Harry's friends might not appreciate it,"

" That's right," Harry sighed. "As if I really cared what they thought," With that he traced a finger across Bellatrix's jaw and turned back to the platform. " I suppose I'll have to be going now," He stepped through the invisible barrier disappearing from view.

" I wonder if Harry is going to be able to control his insanity for the year," Tonks mused.

" I highly doubt it Nymphadora," Narcissa said.

" No way," Bella exclaimed. " He's too much like me,"

" And that's a good thing?" Her niece questioned. A resounding slap rung through the train station as an enraged dark witch hit her niece upside the head followed by silky giggles from Lady Malfoy.

—

Harry boarded the train after brushing off several first years, who wanted his autograph. "Stupid little bastards," He sighed. " I'm already regretting not being able to torture them,"

" Oh, Harry it's not that bad," A cool voice drawled from one of the compartment entrances.

" Well you've never had the need to inflict pain now have you Draco?" Draco Malfoy laughed and offered to let Harry ride with him. " I would, but quite honestly those two buffoons Crabbe and Goyle would give me a horrific headache,"

" Your loss,"

" It'll be something worth losing then won't it," Harry smirked before turning on his heel and proceeding toward the side of the train usually inhabited by those self righteous lions. " Thank god that this is the last time I'll have to sit with those people," He muttered under his breath. He passed one of the Ravenclaw compartments noticing that one was open. He glanced in for a moment to see his former girlfriend Cho Chang talking to one of her friends.

" Harry?" The young Asian girl asked.

" Cho," Harry replied hiding his rage. The very sound of Cho Chang's name brought forth memories of all her useless crying over that fool Cedric's death. Back when he was weak he felt sorry for her, but now that he knew what true pain was, he didn't feel any sympathy for her at all.

"It said in the Prophet that you had been kidnaped," Harry grinned.

" I always find my way out of sticky situations luv," He said giving her an amused wink, before leaving her shocked form behind. " I should torture her a bit," Harry whispered. " Let her know the true pleasures of pain," He decided that if he ever got her alone that would be just what he did. Suddenly a putrid stench filled his nose. " Weasley," That smell could only belong to the filthy red-head. How could he not have noticed it before? Perhaps that is how Draco always knew where to find them. He followed the smell to one of the back compartments and knocked.

" Harry?" A voice screamed as the door was flung open. Harry raised his eyebrow at the bushy-haired brunette. He stiffened slightly as Hermione flung her arms around him. " I can't believe it's you!"

" Who else would I be?" Harry chuckled. _Silly bookworm._ " You can let go of me now," Hermione stepped away and sobbed a bit.

" I'm sorry it's just we all thought you were being held captive or worse,"

" Well obviously I'm not right?"

" Right you are mate!" Ron laughed happily. " How'd you escaped anyway?"

" Tonks found out where I was being held and rescued me," Harry lied.

" How?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry inwardly scowled at her question.

" I don't know really they had me drugged with sleep potion and the constant cruciatus curses didn't help," He replied. " The last thing I remember was being hit with the curse before blacking out, then I woke up in Tonks's flat in London,"

" Wow are you okay?" Neville asked trying to keep hold of Trevor.

"Yes compared to the occumancy lessons with Snape, it was a breeze," He joked. They glanced at each other before Hermione said,

"Professor Snape is dead Harry,"

" I know," Harry mock sighed. " I heard Lestrange mention it," He then took a seat beside the quiet Luna Lovegood, who turned her dreamy gaze upon him.

" Hello Harry," She smiled. " Since you were with the death eaters I have a question for you,"

" What?" Harry asked.

" Did you see the army of basilisks that you-know-who is raising?" Harry chuckled at her words.

" No Luna I didn't," Luna sighed disappointedly.

" I had been trying to convince them that he was creating a basilisk army to take down the ministry oh well," Harry studied Luna for a moment. While others thought the idea crazy, he found himself wondering why the dark lord hadn't tried that. It could have been that there weren't enough basilisks for such a task.

" You know what Luna?"

" What Harry?"

" If I see a death eater again I'll ask them," He said sincerely. While the others stared at him like he was crazy, which would have been an accurate assessment, Luna simply chuckled and nodded her acceptance. _She's fun, she isn't restrained by sanity like the others._ Harry thought smiling. _Perhaps I should get to know her more._

" Thank you Harry," Luna said turning her gaze out the window.

" So Harry," Hermione said fishing around her bag for something. " I know we missed your birthday, because of well you know..." Harry narrowed his eyes.

_Yeah and you left me in that hell hole with Vernon and Petunia. All though I really do have to thank you Hermione, if you guys hadn't left me alone, then I would never have joined my wonderfully wicked Bella. So, thank you Hermione thank the whole fucking lot of ya! _Harry thought smirking. " It's okay Hermione really,"

" I got you this," She said ignoring his statement. She produced a black leather-bound book.

_A book how like you mudblood. _Harry inwardly chuckled. Bella and the dark lord must really be rubbing off on him. " Thanks what's it about?"

"Well, I thought that since you-know-who was after you that you would need to defend yourself," Hermione replied. " It's a book of powerful offensive and defensive magic," Harry was surprised. It was actually an excellent gift. Even though Bellatrix was probably going to teach him greater magic than this could ever do, it was quite thoughtful on Hermione's part.

" Thank you Hermione," He said giving her a genuine hug._ It's a shame I may have to kill you one day._

"Here's mine Harry," Ron said handing him a small package. Harry tore the wrapping to find a professional snitch used in the world cup. " Me and the rest of the family pitched in to get it," Harry looked at the small golden ball with a grin.

_Sorry it cost you so much Ron and I'm sorry you won't make it to your next birthday if I have my way. _"Thanks Ron it's wicked,"

" I-I'm sorry Harry," Neville said meekly. " I didn't know it was your birthday," Harry gave him a comforting smile.

" No problem," _Maybe I'll get to break your mind just like Bellatrix did to your parents eh Longbottom?_ Luna held out a small hand made book.

" This is your present Harry," Her dreamy eyes settling on him. He took the book and opened it. It was a collection of drawings that Luna had obviously did herself. They were quite good. The detail was wonderful. " It's a collection of all the creatures that the Ministry refuses to acknowledge exist,"

_This is what I like about you Lovegood._ Harry thought. "Thank you Luna, I'll be on the look out for these,"

" Of course you will Harry," Luna smiled dreamily. He saw a flicker of amusement behind those murky pools of blue before they settled back on the window. Harry sat back and began flipping through the book. Not really reading the pages, but thinking about the terror he could impose on both the faculty and students of Hogwarts. He couldn't really kill anyone, but torture followed by a memory charm would keep him amused for the time he was forced to stay in the castle. Also showing up Hermione with all the knowledge Bellatrix had given him would be a most wonderful bonus.

He already had his eyes set on Cho Chang as one of his victims, but when could he get her alone? Probably during the Hogsmead visits or he could lure her into the room of requirements. He could practice his spells on her and the others. Bellatrix would be proud when they next met. Harry wondered when he and Draco would begin dismantling the wards around Hogwarts. How would they accomplish this without getting caught? His musings were disturbed by a sharp knock at the door. Hermione opened it and scowled at the smirking Draco Malfoy, who was flanked by the 'buffoons' Crabbe and Goyle.

" What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked pulling out his wand. Harry watched the exchange with an amused grin. He turned to Luna, who also had a interested expression on her face.

" I'm not here for you mudblood," Draco sneered. " Potter, I need to talk to you,"

" Whatever could you need Draco?" Harry asked putting on a mask of hatred. " How do I know you won't curse me the moment I'm outside this compartment?"

" Because you dunderhead," Draco snapped. " Without professor Snape, I would actually be punished for it,"

" Well Harry's not going to fall for your tricks Malfoy so you can just..."

" No," Harry cut Ginny off. " It'll be fine I'll go,"

" But," Hermione was about to lecture him on Malfoy.

" It's okay," Harry assured. " Besides he's not a threat to me," Malfoy frowned but turned to allow Harry to exit. Hermione turned to the others and sighed.

" Something's not right here,"

" Yeah, but Harry said he'd be fine," Neville stated catching Trevor before he could hop out the compartment.

" Harry says a lot of things and he usually gets hurt because of them," Hermione argued. " We need to send someone to make sure he's okay,"

" I'll go," Luna said standing. " I've nothing better to do," With that she left ignoring the looks from Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Auror training camp ( east of London)

Tonks made her way up the path toward the training camp. Was she really about to betray the Ministry? Of course! It was for Harry. Hardening her resolve, she knocked on the gate.

" Who are you?" A gruff voice questioned. Tonks smiled.

" It's me Mad-Eye!"The death eater said. "Auror Tonks!"

" Nymphadora?" Tonks scowled. She really hated that name, but she would never correct her aunts on the issue.

" You know I hate that name Mad-Eye!" She yelled. The gate opened and Moody came hobbling out.

"Where have you been Nymphadora?" Mad-Eye asked.

" Looking for Harry," Tonks replied.

" Without backup?"

" Well, Dumbledore wasn't doing anything," She defended herself. " I had to take action,"

" Did you find him?"

" Yes I did," Tonks smiled. " He's currently on the train to Hogwarts,"

" Why didn't you report it?"

" I don't work for you anymore silly," Tonks laughed. " Now!" Suddenly hundreds of black robed wizards and witches surrounded them. Tonks pulled her wand and readied herself for battle.

" You've betrayed us Nymphadora!" Moody yelled quickly drawing his wand.

" Oops it appears I have," Tonks said grinning. Harry was right. Once she got into it she'd enjoy herself. A group of aurors appeared at the gates battle ready with wands pointed at the army of death eaters.

" SURRENDER YOUR WANDS NOW!" They shouted. " OR WE WILL USE FORCE!" A light laugh came from one of the death eaters. The woman stepped forward and pulled off her mask.

" Lestrange!" Moody exclaimed. Bellatrix smiled at the fear the aurors displayed.

" It's Black now Moody," She replied. " I'm sure you've heard,"

"Everyone retreat into the fort!"

" No you don't!" The mad witch shouted. " Atrum flamma!" Fire leapt from her wand and blocked off the entrance to the fort. The walls soon caught fire and it quickly spread. She licked her lips in anticipation. " Time to play aurors!"

" Perfringo!" Moody exclaimed. The yellow spell was dodged by Bellatrix, but connected with the death eater behind her. A scream sounded out before the gurgling of blood spewed out from behind their mask.

" Crucio!" Bellatrix smiled. Moody flinched and tried to shake off the curse, but his old bones couldn't resist. While Moody fell to the ground the other aurors began launching spells of their own. The death eaters responded with an array of cutting and bashing curses. The ground soon became wet with blood as every spell connected with somebody.

Tonks was knocked of her feet by a reducto, landing right next to Lucius, who cast a killing curse on the auror that hit her. " Are you okay?" He asked casting a shield charm. Tonks stood and growled.

" I'm fine," She pointed her wand into the center of the aurors. " Drop the shield," Lucius dropped his shield which allowed Tonks to cast the curse Narcissa had taught her. "Memor mortuus!" A lavender beam hit the center of the auror forces. At first it seemed like it did noting until the aurors stopped casting spells. The others turned to see their comrades skins dissolve. Screams erupted from their throats and they tried desperately not to submit to the pain.

Tonks stepped back in horror. Had she really just done that? " Good work Tonksy!" Her aunt cackled still dueling with Moody, who somehow escaped the cruciatus curse. " Glacialis vorago!" She hit Moody's peg leg causing it to freeze. " Not as fast as you once were eh Moody?" She taunted. "Attero plene!" Moody expected the curse was intended for his leg, so he moved to guard it, however, the shatter curse was aimed at his head instead. Blood sprayed outward as Moody's skull exploded. One auror screamed as he caught his brain. The scream was quickly silenced with a killing curse. " Looks like we'll be wining this one eh Tonksy?"

Tonks nodded in amazement. The remaining aurors still fought, but it was clear they couldn't fight much longer. " It's the Order of the Phoenix!" One of the death eaters shouted. Tonks turned to see the familiar group approaching. She ran to Bellatrix, making sure to hide her face.

" I need to leave aunt Bellatrix!" Bellatrix nodded handing her a port key that would lead back to the Manor. " Bye!" With that Tonks disappeared. Bellatrix turned to see the training camp in flames. The message had been sent.

" Retreat!" She shouted. The other death eaters quickly apparated away. " Byesy Dumbledore!" Bellatrix cooed before disappearing herself. Dumbledore walked into the center of the destruction. A sad sigh echoed from his lips.

" Let's find the wounded and get them to Saint Mugo's," The other order members nodded in reply.

The Hogwarts Express

" Well Draco?" Harry asked examining his nails.

" Well need to figure out how were going to complete our mission,"

" I suppose you've told them?" Harry asked nodding to Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle.

" Yes, I thought we may need some help,"

" The dark lord told you not to,"

" You can trust us," Pansy stated smiling at her once hated enemy. " We won't betray you, besides you need more than two spies in Hogwarts,"

" Good I guess," Harry said smirking. " I'll be seeing all of you in the Slytherin table then,"

" See ya later Potter!" Crabbe and Goyle both exclaimed.

" Bye Harry," Pansy said following them.

" When do you think the first Hogsmead visit is?" Draco asked.

" Probably next weekend," Harry replied. " We'll meet up then,"

" Alright, see you around then," Draco said leaving. Harry smirked and turned to go back when his green eyes met dreamy blue.

" LUNA!"

A/N: Uh oh! Has Luna discovered Harry's secret? Update coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Nine

" Harry," Luna said giving him a calculating stare.

" How long were you there?" Harry asked, his hand twitching toward his wand. Luna noticed the motion and frowned.

" Don't Harry," She sighed and looked back to their compartment. " You'd just cause a horrible scene," Harry scowled. Luna was way smarter than people gave her credit for. She was in Ravenclaw for goodness sake!

" How much did you hear?" The crazed wizard asked in an eerily calm voice. Luna's eyes widened for a moment before a dreamy smirk graced her lips.

"Everything," Came the chipper remark. Luna smiled big before seeing Harry go for his wand. As quick as a flash, she had her own wand trained right between his eyes. " I do not know why you have joined the dark lord and quite frankly I don't care,"

" What?"

" Any reason you had for joining him has to be a good one," She stated as if it were obvious. " Tell me Harry, do you think you made the right choice in joining him?"

" Yes," Came the honest, if not scathing, reply. Luna then did something completely unexpected even for her. She wrapped Harry in a fierce embrace. Harry panicked for a brief second then relaxed into the hug.

" Then I support you," Harry, who had no reason to trust anyone at this point just stared at her incredulously.

" Why?" He asked lowering his wand, but keeping it well within casting distance. To her credit, Luna did the same.

" That's what friends do," She said staring off into space. " They support each other, no matter what,"

" Luna..."

" You were the only person to ever stand up for me," The girl interrupted. " You didn't think of me as 'Looney' Lovegood, You don't think I'm stupid or..."

" I understand," Harry said. " You didn't see me as The-Boy-Who-Lived and for that I thank you,"

" You'll always be just Harry to me,"

" And you'll always be just Luna,"

" Now then let's get back before they send anyone else," Luna turned. " As far as I'm concerned, I didn't hear anything," With that they slowly made their way back to their friends.

_I can use this._ Harry thought darkly. Plans of how to use Luna slowly drifted into his head along with the plans of torture that he had been entertaining. _This year is going to be so much fun!_

Number Four Private Drive

A soft pop echoed across the street as a woman in black robes appeared out of nowhere. She hissed into the darkness and spit on the lawns of each and every muggle residence. " Curse those filthy beasts," The dark witch muttered. She walked up the path to the house that she found Harry in only a month before. " I still can't believe that these muggles live here it would make mother sick,"

" Stop!" Came an invisible voice from a nearby tree. Bellatix sneered in reply.

" Kingsley! Is that you?"

" Bellatrix Lestrange!"

" It's Black now! Why do I have to keep repeating myself?"

" What are you doing here? Didn't you get what you wanted the first time?" The auror asked throwing off his invisibility cloak.

" I killed the fat one and took Harry, yes, but I've come for the other two," Bellatrix stated. " They hurt my Harry! No one hurts him, no one has the right to hurt him, but me!" Kingsley ducked and rolled as a cruciatus came at him at record speed.

" What do you mean hurt him?" The auror asked. " Did they abuse him?" He was shocked at the laugh that erupted from Bellatrix's mouth.

" Of course they did, you're one of the guards didn't you see it?"

" We never went in the house!" He shouted dodging the killing curse.

" Then you are just as responsible for it as they are!" The insane woman hissed. " Glacialis vorago!" The freezing curse struck Kingsley in the arm. The auror panicked at the lack of feeling that was coming from his arm.

" Protego!" A shield appeared around the man as he tried to find a way to thaw out his arm. He groaned as he realized that the skin wasn't the only thing frozen. It was the muscles, the blood, and even his bones.

" Attero plene!" The shatter curse hit the shield causing a small crack in the surface. " You have a powerful shield Kingsley! It will be a shame to break such a testament to the power of charms! Oh well," With that Bellatix walked over to a muggle shed and found what she was looking for. Picking up the red container she marched back toward Kingsley.

" Hey, what are you doing with my gas tank!" A man yelled running out the back.

" Avada Kedavra!" The man fell to the ground and Bellatrix continued her sick mission. " Oh Kingsley! I have something for you!" She sang at the bubble. She unscrewed the cap of the red can and began pouring the gas all over the shield. " Kingsley? You still in there?"

" Screw you Lestrange!" Bellatrix giggled.

" I've already told you ickle Kingsley," She said raising her wand. " It's Black! Atrum flamma!" The shield caught fire and engulfed Kingsley. " I hope this helps thaw your arm!" She laughed. Kingsley cast worried glance around himself. The only way to save himself from roasting alive was to break the shield, but with Bellatrix waiting outside it seemed like the better choice was to roast.

" Alright have it your way Bellatrix!" The auror shouted as he broke the shield.

" Good boy!" Bellatrix shouted. " Torva cruciatus!" Kingsley moved away from the curse, but couldn't save his frozen arm. The obsidian curse struck the iced over limb causing it to shatter into large chunks. " Uh oh," Bella whined. " You won't miss it right?" Kingsley did the only thing he could do at this point. He ran toward the limit of the anti-apparation wards. He almost made it to the end of the Dursley's driveway before he felt hot pain in his back. His cloak was on fire! " Attero plene!" Kingsley screamed in agony as his legs were blow apart.

He landed just at the border of the wards. The place where Bellatrix first appeared. He was so close. He tried to pull himself toward it, but felt himself convulse as the cruciatus curse struck him. Blood spewed from his mouth and pooled in his throat stopping his screams. Bellatrix grinned in satisfaction and held the curse until his mind broke. Once he was clearly out of his mind she turned and left him to whatever fate had in store for him.

She looked up to see the front door to the house open. Her eyes narrowed in rage. They ran! She turned her attention to the road and saw the woman and her son running toward a neighbor's home. " Stupid ickle muggles," She laughed. She made her way down the path once more and blew Kingsly a kiss. " Byesy Kingsley," She stepped outside the wards and apparated to where she saw the two people running. " Now what do they ware?" She asked thinking of something she heard Narcissa say once. " Oh yeah,"

She transfigured her robes into an identical version of a police officers uniform. She smiled as she stepped in front of the door and rung the bell.

" Y-yes?" Came the shaky voice of a woman.

" Yes, I am Officer Black," Bellatrix said. "I want to talk to you about the events that took place next door," She then tried to look around the woman. " The Dursleys wouldn't happen to be here would they?"

" Why yes they would Petun..."

" Avada Kedavra!" The woman was cut off mid-sentence as the killing curse took her life.

" What is it Lilian?" Petunia asked from the top of the stairs.

" Nothing!" Came a voice she didn't recognize. "Lilian is just taking a dirt nap right now," A horrible laughter filled the house causing Petunia to run back into the room that Lilian had provided.

" What is it Mum?" Dudley asked cowering in the corner. Petunia looked at her son in fear. She didn't know how to tell him that they would in all likelihood die that night. " Mum?" Petunia did the only thing she could. She wrapped Dudley in a hug and held on to him for dear life.

" Oh Petunia!" Bellatrix called as she blasted the door down. She saw them huddled in the corner and smiled. " You know I really don't see how you can be Lily Potter's sister, you are no where near as strong as her,"

" Please... leave Dudley alone," Petunia pleaded. " Take me, but don't hurt my son,"

" Take me, but don't hurt my son," Bellatrix mocked. " What did you say to Harry, when he asked you to stop Vernon? Huh? Too bad?" The dark witch growled.

" Please we just wanted him to be normal," Petunia replied weakly. She shrieked when Bellatirx slapped her to the floor and away from her son.

" Normal?" Bellatrix asked pointing her wand at Petunia's head. " What exactly is normal anyway? Even in the wizarding world I'm not normal!"

" We are normal!" Petunia shouted. " You and your kind are nothing but freaks, just like my sister!"

" Crucio!" The red beam enveloped the woman causing her to scream. Dudley stood and tried to attack Bellatrix. He pounded his fists against the witch who was torturing his mother. Bellatrix glanced at Dudley and smirked. " Do you love your mother boy?" Dudley stepped back as he was caught off guard by the question. " Harry's mother loved him you know,"

" Yes I know," Dudley replied.

" She died to protect him and I'm wondering..."

" Wondering what?"

" Would you die to save your mum? Would you stand between her and I? Do you have that much love for her?" Dudley turned to look at his screaming mother and felt tears fill his eyes. He knew what she wanted.

" Yes I will!" He leapt forward and took the crimson beam cutting off the pain Petunia was suffering.

" Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse threw Dudley against the wall where he slid to the floor. " Now Petunia, your son just gave his life for yours," Petunia gazed at her son's still body, not really believing that he was dead. " You can go,"

" What?" Petunia asked still shell-shocked.

" Your son took your place, you may leave," Bellatrix replied. Petunia stood and made her way to the door. " One more thing,"

" What is it?" Bellatrix extended her wand toward Petunia.

" I lied, Avada Kedavra!" An audible thud echoed through the house as the body crumpled to the floor. Bellatrix turned back to the boy lying dead against the wall. " Stupid boy," She whispered. With that she apparated away from the house just as both aurors and the police arrived.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore drank another shot of firewhiskey. The remaining Dursleys had just been killed off along with one innocent bystander. Dumbledore remembered finding Kingsley Shacklebolt lying on the ground blood pooling around him and flowing from his mouth like a twisted water fountain. They were able to save him, but it was clear that his mind was broken. He would spend the rest of his days as a resident of Saint Mugo's along with the Longbottoms. " Things are going so wrong, I don't know what to do anymore," He sighed.

" It is quite troubling," Morose said emerging from the shadows. " Bellatrix is becoming increasingly violent,"

" I agree, if what happened at the auror training camp earlier today was of any indication," Dumbledore groaned.

"Even at the height of her infamy sixteen years ago she was never this malevolent,"

" She hadn't spent fifteen years in Azkaban back then either,"

" Do you think it has anything to do with the Potter boy?" Morose asked thinking about speaking to Harry again.

" Perhaps, it is a little odd that he would suddenly turn up with Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Maybe it did happen the way she told it though," The dark elf suggested. He couldn't have Dumbledore suspecting anything.

" Maybe, Tonks would never lie to me would she? I know we had a disagreement, but she'd put the light above that wouldn't she?"

" I'm sure she would," _You stupid old man, you have no idea what miss Tonks has done or will do._ "You should not trouble yourself Albus, be happy that Potter is back and safe,"

"How will the school and the teachers act to his resorting?

" Does it matter?"

" What if the house he's in doesn't except him?"

" He won't have any problems, he is Harry Potter after all,"

" I suppose," Albus said gulping down another shot. " It's time for the sorting, I have to be going,"

" Of course, I shall show myself out," With a nod from Dumbledore, Morose took a pinch of floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.

Great Hall

Harry sat watching the first years he'd met on the platform step up to be sorted. He glanced up at Dumbledore who looked like he aged a hundred more years. _I wonder what happened to put him in such a state. I hope it was horrible._ He chuckled and glanced at Luna. She gave him a knowing look before returning to a conversation she was having with Cho Chang.

" Students," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh that stopped every bit of chatter in the great hall. " I regret to inform you that there has been another attack on muggles tonight," The entire hall burst into whispers except for Harry. What was so important about this attack than all the others? The slytherins had the exact same thoughts. " What makes this attack different from the others is that this family was the family of a student,"

Professor McGonagall shot Harry a sympathetic look and then he realized what happened. "Bellatrix," He whispered.

" Harry Potter, I wish to offer you my condolences for your uncle, your aunt, and your cousin," Dumbledore stated. Harry looked around and gave a quivering sigh.

" T-thank you p-professor," He stuttered. _Thank god Bellatrix took care of those bastards. I'll have to thank her when I see her next weekend._ A somber silence filled the hall and Dumbledore said,

" Now let's get on with the sorting, but before we sort the first years, by order of the Hogwards School Governing Committee, Harry James Potter is to be resorted," The students again burst into whispers and all stared at Harry. " Harry? Would you please?"

" Of course headmaster," He stood and approached the hat. He picked it up and placed it on.

_Well, well, well Mr. Potter, what brings you back to me eh? Oh, I see you've been a very bad boy. All those tortures really? Bellatrix Black eh? Nice pick for you. As for the house you are meant for...Hufflepuff nor Ravenclaw would dare let you into their houses. Gryffindore would love your courage, but in light of the things you've done he would never want you. Salazar Slytherin begs me for you. His voice calls to me from beyond the grave. 'Give me Potter, give me Potter,' Oh yes, that is precisely where you should go. To the house I wanted to put you in from the start. The only house for you...SLYTHERIN!_

Harry took the hat off and looked around the room. He settled upon the shocked faces of his friends. 'I'm sorry' He mouthed. They frowned, but nodded letting him know it was okay. He turned to Luna, who smirked and gave a slight nod toward the Slytherin table. The other slytherins gaped open mouthed until Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle rose. The four slytherins began to clap. Suddenly the entire table erupted into cheers and applause. Harry smiled and made his way to them.

" Now then, I know you are all anxious to get sorted out, but I do have one more announcement to make," Dumbledore said giving Harry an odd look. " We have two new teachers to welcome to Hogwarts," The door opened and two robed people stepped inside. " For the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, I'd like to introduce Nymphadora Tonks, a former auror," One of them removed their hood revealing wild hot pink hair. Harry sat back and began to laugh.

_Of course Tonks would do this. Bellatrix must have wanted her to keep an eye on me. _He thought.

" And now for the position of Potions professor and new head of Slytherin house, Narcissa Malfoy!" The person removed her hood and Harry laughed even harder, while Draco stared in disbelief.

" MUM?"

A/N: Update coming soon. Probably sometime this week if things keep going the way they have been. Remember to Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I know a lot of people were surprised by Mrs. Malfoy being the new potions mistress, but in my mind she's good a potions. No Harry and Narcissa will not be together, they will have a student/friend relationship that's it.

Chapter Ten

Harry frowned as entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was tired and irritated because he didn't get any sleep the night before. His dreams were becoming increasingly worse. Without Bellatrix there to help him, the creature who had attacked his mind before returned. He wouldn't talk to Harry, the only words he would say were the words to that wretched spell. Now every night for the past week he was bombarded with images from his past.

He would have lost what little was left of his sanity if it weren't for his new family that he found in Draco, Narcissa, Tonks, and Luna. He missed Bellatrix. Her insanity, her power, used to feed his own inferno of rage and hatred, but without her the inferno had become a small flame in the chill of Hogwart's halls. The last dream had been nothing but his mother's screams mixed with Sirius falling through the veil. It was a miracle that nobody had woken during his night terrors. He couldn't wait until that weekend's Hogsmead visit. He would finally see Bellatrix again. This thought made him smile for a moment, but as quick as it came it disappeared just as quickly.

Why? Why did he care? Was he not a death eater? Had he not killed and tortured? Didn't he enjoy every second of his victims' screams? How was it that Bellatrix's apprentice, her student, could be brought low by visions of a dead past? Perhaps his past wasn't quite as dead to him as he had thought. He thought that with the killing of his relatives his chains would have been broken. This, however, was certainly not the case. He had to find a way to shed the shackles of his old life. To somehow become a completely new Harry Potter. Sure he might have become cruel and sadistic, but buried underneath all the malice and anger was a small pinpoint of light in the darkness. Harry made a vow to himself as he sat down for class concerning that light.

He would snuff it out of existence.

Tonks looked at Harry. He was pale and had large circles under his eyes. It was obvious he hadn't had much sleep since school started. Auntie Bellatrix would not be happy with her if she let Harry get worse. She would never forgive herself either. She had to help him, but now was time for class.

" Students," She began. " Over the passed year you have seen and heard terrible things happen around the wizarding world," She stopped at Harry's desk and placed her hand on his shoulder. " Some more than others," She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before making her way to the front of the room again. " I am here to teach you how to defend against these threats," Harry watched as she made a circle on the ground with her wand. Suddenly a glowing green light formed encircling most of the floor. " This is known as a Dueling Circle, it was created by light wizards who feared the destructive powers of dark magic, which was frequently used back in ancient times, more so than it is now, so the light wizards created this circle to prevent dark magic from being used in duels, I want to teach you how to make one and show you it's practical usage," Hermione's hand shot up and Harry smirked when Tonks rolled her eyes. " Yes miss Granger?"

" Is there a certain amount of magic needed to construct one of these circles?"

" Not much, practically anyone can make one, but the strength of the circle is determined by the strength of the caster," Tonks answered. Hermione nodded and made a note of it.

" How come noone uses those in actual duels anymore?" Harry asked not believing Tonks's story for a second. Tonks frowned. She knew Harry was messing with her as a joke, but he was making their plans difficult by doing so.

" For a time it was restricted to be taught, the Ministry believed that only master wizards could have the capacity to understand such magic,"

" Why the sudden change of heart?" Harry smirked. He liked making her have to come up with better and better lies.

" The new minister has decided that the ban is outdated and useless," Tonks replied sternly signaling for the end of his questions. Harry only smiled in return. " Now then, Mr. Potter, since you seem interested in this particular lesson how about you come up and be my example today?"

" Anything you say professor," Harry said winking at her. She felt her cheeks burn for a moment before motioning for him to approach the circle. "Miss Granger if you would?" Hermione paled at the thought of facing her friend in a duel. Harry smiled and told her to get up there. " This will be a friendly duel, when I say stop you will stop understood?"

" Yes professor," Harry and Hermione stated in unison.

" Step into the circle," Once they were both inside Tonks nodded. " Bow," Harry gave a small bow in which he kept his eyes on his opponent. Hermione bowed with her eyes cast to the floor.

_First mistake._ Harry thought recalling his training with Bellatrix. _Never assume your opponent will fight fairly._ He watched as Hermione got into a dueling stance. _Her footing is all wrong, she'll trip over herself and then where will she be?_ He got into a variation of Bellatrix's dueling stance. It emphasized pain and speed. If he can keep his opponent on the defensive and still cause pain then he could move in for the kill at his leisure. _I'm sorry Hermione, we may not be able to cast dark spells, but this is going to hurt a bit._ He took off and began circling her.

_Like a predator circling its prey._ Tonks realized. _This should be entertaining._ She watched as he sent a stinging hex toward Hermione's knee. Surprisingly Hermione moved just as the hex sped through the place her knee had been moments before.

" Expellidarmus!" Hermione shouted. Harry braced himself and pointed his wand at the incoming spell.

"Incidere magus!" He stated the spell Bellatrix taught him the day before he came to Hogwarts. A purple beam shot from Harry's wand and collided with Hermione's red beam. Hermione's spell suddenly split and shot in two directions: One towards the floor and the other at the ceiling.

" How did you do that?" Hermione asked ducking another stinging hex.

" My secret luv," He stated rolling out of the way of a similar stinging hex. " I must say I underestimated you Hermione," Hermione smiled. Then saw Harry's eyes narrow. " I won't be doing that again," Hermione was, by now, understandably frightened. She had never seen Harry look at someone like that, let alone her. She shifted into a defensive stance as Harry resumed his circling of her. Only this time he was moving faster, so fast she almost couldn't keep up with him. "Torpeo!"

Hermione shrieked. She couldn't feel her arm! The sound of her wand clicking against the floor told her that he duel was almost over. She looked up to see Harry looking at her strangely. A cross between amusement and admiration.

" Stupify!" Hermione's body hit the floor and the circle around them began to glow. Harry suddenly felt invigorated and far more powerful than he was before. He looked at Tonks questioningly and she gave him a knowing smile.

" Harry Potter wins," She took her wand and woke Hermione. " You did well miss Granger, you can return to your seat now," Hermione got up and gave Harry a pensive look before returning to her seat. " Mr. Potter you can return to your seat as well," Harry smiled and nodded.

_This is certainly turning into a most interesting year._

Forbidden Forest

Morose walked the paths of the dark forest that bordered the Hogwarts grounds. Malevolent energy surged around him. He could taste the evil in the air. His skin tingled with power and his senses were heightened beyond anything he had experienced before. This place was perfect to set up a base of operations in. His power to enter people's dreams had greatly increased. He could now stay in Potter's head for a prolonged period of time. Now with Bellatrix gone he could finally break and eventually manipulate the boy to his will.

" There is a flaw in your plan Morose," Angina said appearing beside her mortal brother. " If you push him too far he may lose his sanity completely and he will be uncontrollable," Morose looked at the ghost and sighed.

" I will deal with Potter, he cannot defeat me and he will serve me!"

The ghost frowned and shook her head. " Be well brother," With that she vanished.

Suddenly an arrow cut through the silence and struck the tree next to the dark elf.

" You smell of darkness," The centaur hissed. Another arrow zoomed from the darkness of the surrounding foliage. " You will bring ruin upon us!" Morose leapt out of the path of several arrows landing on a branch nearby.

" What you do is a folly," Morose stated. " Do not test me!" A group of centaurs appeared from the forest, arrows pointed toward the creature. They let their arrows fly only to have them incinerated by a blast of fire. " I warned you," The dark elf stood and lifted his hands. The centaurs backed up as a sickly green light surrounded Morose. " Kedavra Maximus!" The light shot out in an arch killing everything in its path. Several thuds echoed through the forest as centaurs dropped dead instantly.

Morose, having exerted a great amount of energy, fell from the tree and passed out on the ground.

Saint Mugo's

An explosion rocked the foundation of the wizard hospital. Healers and nurses ran frantically trying to insure their patients' safety. Men and women in black robes invaded the front lobby killing and torturing everyone in sight. " Lucius, is the room secure?" Bellatrix asked.

" Yes Bella we can continue on now,"

" Good, I want a group to follow me and the other to follow you,"

" Okay we'll reconvene here after our mission is complete," The other death eaters nodded and broke off into two groups. Bellatrix marched down the hall toward the stairs. A group of healers stood blocking the way.

" Move," Bellatrix hissed raising her wand.

" You will not harm the patients," One of the healers stated.

" Kill them all," Bellatrix ordered. A barrage of killing curses shot out and struck many of the healers. Bellatrix calmly strode through the sea of dropping bodies toward the Longbottoms' room. She burst through the door with a rather wide smile. " Hello ickle Longbottoms I've come to finish what I started!" She made her way beside Mrs. Longbottom and smirked. "It's been a long time hasn't it deary?"

Mrs. Longbottom gazed up at her in a daze. Bellatrix frowned. There was no fear in her face. No terror in her eyes. Not like that night so long ago, when she had begged for mercy at the dark witch's feet. " You don't remember me do you?" After receiving nothing but a blank stare she moved on to Mr. Longbottom. " I take it you're the same as her?" She asked in a disappointed tone. She got the same look as before. She moved to the center of the room and sighed. " Avada Kedavra," Both patients fell back on their beds that blank stare frozen forever.

" Bellatrix!" Lucius shouted running into the room. The witch sighed again and turned to him.

" They didn't fear me,"

" What?"

" They didn't even know me,"

" Bella..."

" I wanted them to fear me, to cower before I killed them, they just stared,"

" We have a problem Bella,"

" I want to hurt something!"

" Bellatrix the Order of the Phoenix is here! We need to leave!" He shrank back at the look in her eyes.

" Good, they will take the Longbottoms' place in suffering," She drew her wand and marched out of the room.

" Bellatrix!" Lucius called after her. " We don't have time for this!"

" Then leave Lucy!" She snapped. " More fun for me!"

" What about Harry!" She stopped dead in her tracks,

" What about him?" She asked turning to her brother-in-law.

" If you get captured, how do you think that would affect him?" Bellatrix looked down in shame. She never felt that emotion before unless she failed the dark lord.

" Let's leave then Lucy the visit's tomorrow isn't it?"

" Yes now let's go!" With that they disappeared just as an Order member entered the room. The member screamed with they saw the bodies of the Longbottoms. Dumbledore gasped. He had known them since before they joined the order and had visited them after their minds broke. He felt tears form in his eyes, but wiped them away quickly.

" We'll notify their family," He said placing a comforting arm around the member. " We need to go, there is nothing we can do now, others need attending to,"

The Dungeons of Hogwarts

Narcissa walked through her potions class as her students were preparing a complicated potion. A healing potion. It needed all their concentration, but most of the slytherins, minus Harry and Draco, seemed to think they could do whatever they wanted. _Thanks no doubt to Severus._ She thought in frustration. He was her friend, but he always let his prejudice for the other houses get the best of him. She had already verbally abused half of her own house!

" Mr. Goyle!" She shouted noticing Goyle about to add an ingredient that would probably have exploded in his face had she not seen. " How stupid are you?!" She asked wrenching the nightshade from his hand. " You don't use nightshade in a healing potion! Are you daft!?" She then gripped his chin firmly in her fingers and pulled him up by his own face. Professor Malfoy then dragged him over to where Draco and Harry were working on theirs. " Look!" She shouted shoving his head closer. " That is what it looks like when the potion is right!" She then dragged him back to his caldron and shouted, " That is what it looks like when the potion is wrong!"

"Sorry professor,"

" Sorry won't cut it if you blow my classroom to hell! Either start studying or get out!" She marched to Harry and Draco.

" Your potion is turning out lovely dears," She said sweetly. " Ten points to slytherin,"

" Thank you professor," Harry said returning to his work.

" Thank you Mu...I mean professor," Narcissa smiled and returned to her desk.

" I like having Tonks and your Mum as teachers," Harry said.

" Yeah we've learned a lot more then we have all through school," Draco replied.

" Yeah, could you pass the phoenix tears please?" Draco handed him the vile and they watched as the ocean blue potion turn white. Narcissa looked around and noticed that Harry and Draco were the only ones finished. Miss Parkinson finished hers just as the ravenclaw Lovegood did. Soon the class was over and Harry was preparing to leave.

" Mr. Potter, could I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Harry waited for the rest of the class to leave noting that Luna gave him that look she always gave him now that she knew his secret.

" What is it professor?" Harry asked.

" Harry you are in love with my sister, I believe you can call me Narcissa in private," She laughed.

" Thank you Narcissa,"

" I assume Nymphadora has already shown you the 'dueling circle'?"

" Yes,"

" Did you feel anything when you beat Miss Granger?"

" Yes, like I was stronger,"

" That is because that circle is really a 'Draining circle', it takes the energy and power of the beaten opponent and adds it to you,"

" Does that mean that Hermione is weaker now?"

" No, she will regain her energy and magic within the next few days, but the power transferred to you is permanent,"

" What if someone else uses the circle?" At this Narcissa gave a clever smile.

" We rigged the wands of the students,"

" How did you do that?"

" The classroom has a spell around it, that enforces a new tracker on their wands or what looks like a ministry tracker, it is really a spell that will take whatever power they gain from the circle and automatically transfer it to you,"

" That's brilliant!"

" I know," Then her face turned serious. " Harry have you been sleeping well?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Other than the fact you look like an infri?" She asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, I've been having nightmares,"

" I have something for that," She stood up and searched through her cabinets for a specific potion. " Here," She said handing a vile of potion to him. " That is a special type of dreamless sleep potion, it prevents people from entering your head while you sleep," At Harry's shocked expression she smiled. " Bellatrix told me about your little visitor,"

" Thank you Narcissa," He said.

" Now that vile is connected to my store room, it will constantly refill when you run out,"

" Thanks again,"

" Don't let guilt or sorrow cloud your mind they tend to extinguish rage and hatred need to kill, I suggest getting rid of all items of sentimental value you own,"

" I'll consider it," With that Harry stood and left. Narcissa sighed and directed her gaze toward the ceiling.

Later that night Harry sat in front of the fireplace in the slytherin common room. He had a pile of things beside him. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago so he was alone. He picked up a book from his pile and opened it. Pictures of his parents smiled back at him. It was the book that Hagrid had given him during first year. " They are dead, holding on to this is pointless," He tossed it into the fire and watched as it went up in flames. He felt the light in his soul dim a little. He then picked up the next object.

His invisibility cloak. " I have no use for it I am a death eater not a marauder," He tossed it in with the book. He watched as his father's cloak withered and blackened. The small light dimmed even more. After a few minutes he stood and picked up the final object.

His firebolt. Memories of Sirius filled his mind's eye before he savagely snapped it in half and threw it into the fire. " Narcissa can help me and Draco get the new Firestorms that came out earlier this year," The last flicker of light in his heart and soul vanished in the devouring darkness. He was finally free. He went to the boy's dormitory, got in bed, and drank the potion. He soon drifted off into a sleep with out that creature or the memories.

Forbidden Forest

Morose stood shaking of the dirt from his robes. He noticed the centaurs corpses and smirked. " Stupid beasts," He then found a small grove and tried to enter Potter's mind. " What!" There was nothing! He couldn't connect to the boy's mind! " Damn you Potter!," He spat. " Damn you straight to hell!" He pounded the ground with his fist. " No matter, I'll just have to deal with this face to face then," He growled and returned to the temple where he could prepare for their inevitable meeting.

A/N: Next chapter Harry visits Bella and will have his first real meeting with Morose. It will be up soon so please read and review until then. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Eleven

Bellatrix stood in a small clearing near Hogsmead waiting for Harry to arrive. She watched the small village from beneath shadows created by the many trees that concealed her location. She had contemplated coming out into the open and giving Harry a little show of torturing the citizens, but she knew the risk being captured was far too great.

"A shame really," she muttered resting against the trunk of an ancient oak. The wood felt rough against her back making her moan a bit at the sensation.

"I always knew you liked it rough Bella," a low, hissing voice whispered in her ear. She turned to find Harry staring at her with a predatory gleam in his pools of poison green. Suddenly she was shoved against the tree bark and a pair of lips connected hungrily with hers. Harry pressed his body to her and Bellatrix, in turn, scraped her back along the harsh surface behind her.

Groaning into his mouth, she fought with his tongue for dominance. She won. Bellatrix gripped him by his arms and twisted them around so that it was Harry slammed against the tree. The dark witch then assaulted his neck with her lips and teeth, leaving marks across his pale, smooth flesh.

" Feisty aren't we?" he asked chuckling. In response, Bellatrix bit down hard on a piece of his exposed shoulder. She looked up at him and gave a genuine smile.

"I've missed you so much Harry,"

"And I you, Bella," Harry uttered between rasping breathes.

"Cissy tells me you've not been sleeping well," Bellatrix stated moving away from him. He growled in disappointment, but knew they couldn't continue, at least not here in the woods.

"Yes, that thing came back," his companion's eyes narrowed in rage.

"If I ever get my hands on that creature I swear..." she trailed off, as if whatever she had planned for it was too horrible to mention aloud, even for her.

"I still wonder why it has been invading my mind though," Harry said thoughtfully. "It said the dark lord does not trust me or something like that,"

"I don't know Harry," Bellatrix admitted.

"It may be more profitable to learn what its reason is before we go gallivanting after it," even though the creature caused him great pain, he reasoned that he wanted to find out what it meant about the dark lord betraying him. Bellatrix nodded her approval.

"That is a sound plan," Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now I do believe you're supposed to be teaching me how to break wards," The insane witch nodded.

"The safe house is a couple miles south; where's my nephew?"

"Should be in the Three Broom Sticks with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy,"

"Go and fetch him; I'll wait here," The boy-who-lived gave a quick nod and hurried out of the wood toward Hogsmead. Bellatrix smirked and leaned back against the gigantic oak tree, relishing the rough bark scratching against flesh.

Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmead

Draco Malfoy slumped into the fine, polished wooden chair and gave a small chuckle at something Pansy Parkinson had just told him.

"Granger actually did that?" he asked, amusement drifting through his voice. The blonde sitting across from him grinned and nodded.

"Yep, had her nose buried in a book and tripped right down the stairs," she confirmed. "Would've slid right into the great hall if Weasley didn't jump in front of her, oh Draco, you should have seen it!"

"I bet," Draco looked up when a dark form covered the table in shadow. "Harry, we were just talking about Granger; want to join in?" Harry's chest puffed out for a moment, as if he were containing a laugh, and he shook his head.

"Sorry Draco, maybe next time,"

"If you're not here to help us insult the mudblood then why?"

"Trixie wants us,"

"Is it time already?" after receiving an undignified scoff from Harry, Draco rose to his feet and bid his friends farewell. Harry also said his good-byes and they quickly made their way out of the tavern.

"Harry!" the wizard's eyes narrowed. _Speak of the devil._ He gave the approaching forms of Hermione, Ron, and Ginny a faux smile.

"Hey guys," he called back to them trying not to scowl. Ginny blushed a tad at his ' Witch Weekly' worthy smile but managed to avoid looking up at him. He rolled his eyes at the girl wondering how naive she could have been to think that she actually ever had a chance with him. He noticed Ron's face redden when he saw Draco standing at Harry's side.

"Since when have you become such good friends?" the red head growled at the platinum blonde.

"Since Harry got the right idea and ditched you pathetic lions," came a sweet, but venomous voice from behind Harry and Draco.

"What are you doing here Parkinson?" Hermione asked annoyed that the pureblood beauty had interrupted their talk with Harry. Pansy ignored the bushy-haired girl's question and wrapped her arms possessively around Draco's shoulders.

"I asked you a question Parkinson!"

"What mudblood?" Pansy sighed. " I can't hang out with my boyfriend and my new housemate?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Ron shouted leveling his wand at the smirking pureblood.

"Put down that wand Weasley, you might break it and I'm sure you're family can't afford another one," Draco drawled raising his own wand almost nonchalantly. Harry decided that he had better end this before they drew too much attention to themselves.

"Enough," he stated in a firm, unquestionable tone. " Put your wands away now!" They glared at each other then at him before slowly lowering their weapons.

"Well, I guess we'll see you 'round Harry," Ron muttered. One trio brushed passed another and quickly left their presence. Harry stared after their retreating forms and then turned to the laughing couple.

"Thanks Pansy, I thought we'd be stuck in the middle of this street forever,"

"No problem at all Harry," she then turned to Draco and lay a deep kiss on his lips. "Glad I could help,"

"Well Draco, we best not keep her waiting," Harry stated turning on his heel and marching toward the woods. Draco kissed Pansy one more time before rushing to catch up with Harry.

"You could have given us a moment," Malfoy complained. Harry smirked at his old rival.

"Why? So you two could get into a snogging session and make us late?"

"We would not!"

"Oh please you were all over each other," Potter laughed. " I thought you were going to shag in the middle of Hogsmead!"

"Like you and aunt Bellatrix?" Draco quipped raising an almost transparent eyebrow.

"I hate you Malfoy," Harry said giving the young Malfoy a rather nasty look.

"I like having you as a friend as well Harry," they both laughed as they continued to Bellatrix's hiding spot.

"May I ask you a personal question Harry?" Harry stopped and sighed.

"I knew you'd ask me that,"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead,"

"Why did you join the dark lord? Why did you fall for my aunt? I just can't wrap my head around it,"

"Neither can I at times," Harry confessed. "Its like...after Sirius died...I was so angry, so angry...then Dumbledore admits to holding information from me that could have possibly saved my godfather's life...I hated him for it...then I'm sent back to my _family_...what a joke!," he hissed and for a moment Draco thought Harry might actually attack him.

"Please you don't have to contin..."

"No...I want to...I need to; just shut up and listen," the dark wizard snapped. " They beat me, starved me, and worked me like a bloody house elf - can you believe it?- enslaved by muggles ha! " Harry burst out laughing at this and for a moment tears rolled down his cheeks then his face turned into one of pure insanity.

_A male version of my aunt._ Draco noted with a trace amount of fear.

"I...I wanted to kill them...hurt them as much as they hurt me!...those bastards didn't deserve to live...I eventually shut myself into my room and didn't come down for about a month...that's when I started hearing Bellatrix's voice - I didn't know it was her at the time- and everything she said made sense...I think I fell in love with her voice before I ever loved her...it was my friend, my constant companion...I wanted to let go, give into the darkness within me, the madness I had been harboring even before I entered Hogwarts...don't you understand Draco?" he asked grabbing the platinum-haired boy by the collar of his robes.

"Harry...I didn't know..."

"No you didn't; how could you?" the crazed boy asked letting go of his friend's robes. "Anyway, I eventually gave in and tortured Hedwig to death and you know...I liked it,"

"Harry..."

"Don't you get it? I'm free Draco! Free!" Harry shouted in delirium. He twirled on his feet, robes billowing out caught by the wind, and his arms spread. "I love her because she set me free! Gave me a reason to live! Showed me the truth about magic and about myself! She is me and I am her; we are one!"

"Wow...I.."

"I relish my new found role in the world!" Harry interrupted. "I enjoy torturing and killing more than anything else!" he grinned at Draco. "The look on a person's face when they are under the cruciatus is...its like looking into the face of God,"

"It makes you God..."

"Oh Draco, don't try to psychoanalyze me! I don't want to be God! What fun is there in that?" Harry asked bristling with laughter. "I simply want to please myself and Bellatrix, that's all that matters,"

"Thank you for sharing that with me Harry," Draco said after a long pause. " I think I understand better now..." a pensive look crossed his face before he said, "Best not keep my aunt waiting any longer I suppose," at Harry's nod they both resumed their trek through the forest.

Little did they know that Morose was watching them from a nearby tree. "Potter really is out of his mind," the dark elf said thoughtfully. "I best proceed with caution, no telling how our meeting could go,"

He slumped from his branch and landed gracefully on the ground. "If I fail in convincing him to help me, then all my hard work will be for nought,"

Death Eater Safe House

Bellatrix, having met with Harry and Draco, led both young men into the safe house reserved for them. "Now then," she began removing her cloak. "Ward breaking is a very advanced form of magic and it may take you months to achieve the ability to break the weakest of wards, but I am confident that by the time my ickle boys need to do their jobs, you'll both perform splendidly,"

She extended her wand and cast an intricate incantation causing a shimmering object to slowly appear in mid-air.

"Is that?"

"Yes," Bellatirx breathed out tiredly. "That is a ward and until you are able to break it, you won't be able to break the ones around Hogwarts," she walked to a nearby bookshelf and extracted a couple of thick, heavy looking tomes. "First you must understand the basic theory behind the spells need for your task, I want you both to study them every night after you've finished your regular school work understood?" when they nodded she smirked and threw the books at them. Harry, using his previously trained seeker skills, caught the book with ease. Draco had a much harder time of it, proving to Bellatrix why he lost to Potter every game they played against each other at Hogwarts.

"When do we start actual training?" Draco asked weighing the book in his palm.

"Next Hogsmead visit," Bellatrix said. " I want you both to delve into those books, I want them to become your bibles!" They nodded and she noticed that their visit was coming to a close. They would have to jog just to reach the gate in time.

"Hurry along back to the school and write me, Harry use Draco's owl," she gripped Harry's chin firmly and nearly sucked out his soul with her kiss. "Next time," she whispered. "Perhaps we could arrange for more privacy eh ickle Harrykins?"

Harry felt his blood boil at her statement and savagely engaged her in one final farewell osculation. Knowing that he would receive odd looks at school, but he didn't care. Let them try to say something! Releasing each others bruised lips they laughed before Harry bolted out the door after Draco, who had seen enough of his friend and aunt necking.

They made it just to the edge of the woods when Harry stopped rather abruptly. "What's wrong?"Draco asked with concern. A glazed look crossed the young wizard's before he said,

"Nothing,"he then glanced around the forest as if looking for something. "Go on without me,"

"But..."

"Just do it!" Harry snarled baring his gleaming, alabaster teeth.

"Very well, just be careful okay?" Draco relented, not wanting to anger the deranged boy-who-lived further. With a curt nod, Harry turned and headed eastward back into the wood. Draco sighed and hoped that he could come up with something the headmaster would believe when it was revealed that Harry had not returned. "Please hurry,"

Harry crashed through the foliage, snapping minor twigs and branches littering his path. He turned and continued forward knowing that the time to meet his tormentor was at had. He held his wand almost vice-like in his grip causing small droplets of blood to run slowly down his palm.

Harry stopped when he smelled the horrid stench of death and decay in the area. He noticed the bodies of centaurs lying motionless on dead, ashen grass.

"Tell me Potter," A cloaked figure said from across the small circle of half-breeds. "Do you like what I've done with the place?"

"Impressive," Harry replied kicking one of the nearby creatures in the side. "You must be quite powerful to have killed all these centaurs and not have a single scratch,"

"Thank you Potter," Morose smiled removing his crimson hood. "I do so enjoy being praised for my work; you have no idea how much that means to me,"

"It must mean quite a bit seeing as how you broke into my mind just to talk to me," Harry growled lifting his wand just a tad.

"Yes, I do apologize for that, but I couldn't simply walk into Lestrange manor or directly into the Slytherin dormitories, it would have been far too dangerous,"

"Why did you torment me?" the wizard asked. "Could you not have simply said what you wanted to say?" Morose chuckled.

"I admit that it may not have been the best of ideas, but to be honest I thought driving you more insane might help in the long run,"

"So you could manipulate me?" Morose raised an eyebrow at the wand leveled at his head and replied,

"Manipulate? Why Harry never, I simply thought that without your remaining inhibitions that perhaps you would become as powerful as I hoped you would be,"

"You obviously want me for something!" Harry shouted a green pulse flashing at his wand's tip. " Now tell me what it is and why you said the dark lord will betray me!"

"I confess that I had something to do with why the dark lord doesn't trust you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I simply told him what he would have figured eventually, that Bellatrix, seeking greater power, would use the prophecy against Tom to overthrow him and become the new dark lady,"

"Bellatrix wouldn't..."

"Oh, I know she wouldn't," Morose said grinning. "She does love you Harry, in her own twisted way,"

"Then..." a look of epiphany suddenly shown in Harry's eyes. "You wanted to divide and conquer,"

"Close, but I don't want the throne of the wizarding world," Morose responded. "I do want you to become the next dark lord Harry, it's what I've been planning for the past one thousand years; Tom, while he has been useful, is such a disappointment to me,"

"A disappointment?"

"Yes, I did everything to make sure he obtained the power he sought; I helped him to grow from a pathetic orphaned half-blood into the most powerful dark lord since Grindlewald and what does he do?" the dark elf screamed. "He hears some old charlatan give off a prophecy that could or could not come true! He goes to your home, kills your parents, and then that fool tried to kill you! He ruined my plans! He ruined everything!"

"What was he supposed to do?" Harry asked lowering his wand for the time being.

"Destroy the muggles, kill them all, and make sure all traces of them were wiped from the face of the earth," Morose sighed.

"But he has returned,"

"He is weak!" the dark elf barked. "I chose you Harry, that night on Halloween, I chose you! I knew that you would not disappoint me, I knew that you would become what I had envisioned,"

"Everything that's happened was planned by you?"

"Not everything Harry," Morose spoke softly. "I didn't know that Black would be killed and I didn't know that you would fall in love with his killer," he laughed. "Tom has proven to be quite a nuisance to both of us hasn't he Harry?"

"I still, even after all that, don't see why I should side with you,"

"What do you think the dark lord is eventually going to do, once he decides that Bellatrix is a threat?"

"He'll..."

"Why he'll kill her of course and make you watch before kill you as well I expect," Morose interrupted. "If not for my sake, then join me for hers," Harry's mind had kicked into overdrive trying to discern if the dark lord would actually kill Bella.

_Of course he would. _Harry thought bitterly. _He'd kill his own mother if he thought she were a threat to him_. God, he wished Bellatrix were there. She'd know what to do.

"Join me Harry, be my partner in this venture, and together along with Bellatrix we will bring Voldemort to his knees!"

"I don't..." Harry muttered. " Perhaps I could discuss this with Bellatrix?"

"What do you think she would say Harry?" Morose asked. "She is loyal to that _thing_,"

"She is loyal to me as well," Harry retorted. "But if her advice goes against yours I will have to side with her,"

"Then lets hope for her sake and yours that she sees the truth of my words," Morose stated. " You have a month Potter; I'll be back then and I will be expecting an answer," with that the dark elf disappeared in a mist of pure dark magic.

Harry sagged against a nearby tree and let out a long breath. Could he trust that thing? Would Voldemort actually betray him because of Bellatrix? He pondered this as he exited the forest and headed for the warmth of Hogwarts castle. Upon reaching the gate he froze as the form of Narcissa Malfoy greeted him. She didn't appear to be pleased.

"HARRY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU!"

Harry sighed and simply shook his head knowing that a trip to see Dumbledore was more than likely on the agenda for that evening.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm focusing mainly on this story now and should be updating much faster than I have before. Please give any constructive criticism you have to offer. I love it when the readers get more involved.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Twelve

Harry sat in the darkness of Hogwarts' dungeons watching the light from one of the dimly lit torches flicker across the wall forming dancing shadows, which seemed to be inviting him to join in. He smiled slightly at the imaginary figures and let his thoughts drift to his conversation with Albus Dumbledore two hours before.

_After Narcissa finished berating him for worrying her. She reluctantly led him to the Griffin statue that opened up to Dumbledore's office. Before allowing him to go up she warned him that Tonks still wished to have a talk with him after the meeting. Harry curtly nodded and spoke the password; 'peppermint fudge'. The statue moved aside revealing the familiar staircase. With one final look at the potions mistress, he ascended to meet with the headmaster._

_He approached an ancient wooden door and politely tapped, the echo swirling around the small, enclosed space._

"_Enter," came the headmaster's expectant voice. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He glanced at Dumbledore before taking his seat in front of the desk. "Hello Harry,"_

"_Professor," Harry responded neutrally, deciding that the headmaster knowing his true feelings would only complicate matters._

"_Do you know why I wished to speak with you?"_

"_I came in late from Hogsmead,"_

"_Yes, would you mind telling me why?"_

"_Is it any of your business sir?"_

"_The death eaters are after you Harry, of course it is my business," Albus stated frowning at the boy-who-lived._

"_They wouldn't dare try an attack on Hogsmead," Harry replied in his forced monotone. "I believe the debacle at the Ministry would have Voldemort thinking against a direct assault so near Hogwarts,"_

"_Really?" Dumbledore asked curiously. " Still there could be death eater spies around there,"_

"_Then why let students go at all?"_

"_Well..."_

"_It seems to me that you don't believe your own words or at least you don't practice what you preach headmaster," Harry hissed, momentarily losing himself to his madness. Dumbledore paled at the tone in Harry's voice._

"_Do you still hold Sirius's death against me?"_

"_Now why would I ever hold it against you?" the young wizard asked regaining his composure. "I mean it's not like you knew anything that could have possibly saved his life right?"_

"_You still haven't answered my question Harry," Dumbledore said trying to change the subject. "What were you doing?"_

"_I wanted to be alone, so I went to the Shrieking Shack and I didn't notice the time,"_

"_Are you lying Harry?"_

"_No, and if I were would I tell you, perhaps you'd like to use legimency to find out,"_

"_Harry I would never do that to you or any student for that matter,"_

"_Strange, Snape didn't seem to have a problem with it," Harry said standing up. "Perhaps you do have a redeeming quality after all, now I think I've answered your questions to your satisfaction_,"

"_Yes Harry, you can leave,"_

"_Thank you," with that Harry swiftly left Dumbledore's presence, leaving the ancient wizard baffled at how cold the boy seemed to have become._

After exiting the headmaster's office, Harry marched through the school being sure to keep his head down and his face hidden. He soon found him self in the dungeons sitting against the freezing, stone walls in the abysmal darkness.

"I wish you were with me Bella," he whispered.

"Harry?" a soft female voice echoed from around a nearby corner. Soon a head of hot pink hair appeared frantically searching the darkened chambers.

"Over here Tonks," he stated causing her to jerk her head in his direction. Footsteps patted toward him until he could clearly see her face, an expression of deep concern etched across her beautiful features.

"Harry, why did you come down here?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Wanted to be alone,"

"Why?"

"Cause..."

"Harry," Tonks stated firmly. "Does it have to do with why you didn't come up to the castle with every one else?"

"Yeah it does..." Harry said deciding that she could be trusted. "Remember the nightmare I had over the summer?"

"Yes..."

"I met the creature that caused them face to face in the forest,"

"What? oh Harry!" Tonks groaned wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, he didn't want to fight me,"

"What does he want Harry?"

"For me to become the next dark lord and kill off the entire muggle race,"

"Why?"

"Because the current dark lord apparently didn't do what he was meant to do and I became his substitute when my mother sacrificed herself to save me, which of course destroyed him,"

"Are you saying that he's controlled everything that's happened since the beginning?"

"If you believe him and I do,"

"I assume there's more to the conversation,"

"He said that the dark lord thinks Bellatrix will betray him, using me, and that he will kill her eventually,"

"No, my aunt wouldn't..."

"I said the same thing, but that doesn't matter," Harry said. "What matters is what the dark lord thinks,"

"So you really came down here to think about your decision,"

"Yes, I truly don't know what to do," Harry muttered. "Should I tell Bellatrix and risk her not believing me or should I not tell her, do as the creature asks, and possibly lose her trust forever if she finds out?"

"You have to tell her Harry," Tonks said after a short pause. "The stakes are too high not to,"

"I guess you're right Tonks," the boy whispered still not sure. Suddenly Tonks' grip on him tightened as she pulled him to her bosom.

"No matter what Harry...I'll always be here for you," as Harry basked in her warmth all problems seemed to disappear. He relished their closeness and snuggled deeper into her. He felt his chin being lifted by one of her petite hands and his emerald eyes locked with her amber orbs. Unspoken emotions surged through the defense professor's eyes as she slowly brought her lips to his.

His eyes widened in surprise as she deepened the kiss, but he made no move to stop her. As soon as the sudden gesture ended Tonks gazed at him fearfully, not knowing the repercussions of what she had just done. Instead of speaking, however, Harry simply laid his head on her shoulder and held to her, quietly telling himself that he would worry about it later.

Top of Ravenclaw Tower

Morose sat looking out over the lake as the moonbeams slowly slide across the crystalline surface. Everything was so different from what he had planned. "I will have you Potter, I swear it!"

"Oh Morose, my dear brother..." he turned to see Angina gliding toward him, eyes forlorn.

"Sister, what is it you want of me now?"

"I am worried for you Morose; I fear you may be traveling down a path from which you can never come back,"

"What do you mean by that?" Morose asked scathingly. "Do you think me mad?"

"You are only one dark elf Morose, even if you succeed, once you die there will be none of us left,"

"I will find a witch to carry my children, even if I have to take one!"

"Morose! We never taught you to do such a thing!"

"There are a great many things neither you nor our parents were able to teach me before the end," Morose chuckled bitterly. "I had to live and learn for one thousand years alone without help!" Angina cringed even in death her brother's remark cut her deeply.

"I am truly sorry for everything Morose," the shade sighed and sat beside her sibling. " I should have been there for you,"

"You couldn't have been, I had to summon you remember?"

"Yes,"

"I cannot change what has happened Angina and I cannot change what I am to do; the wheels are set into motion,"

"There's still time..."

"No there isn't," Morose stated firmly cutting off his sister's words. "I have passed the point of no return,"

"You're going to see this to the end then,"

"Yes for better or worse," Morose sighed turning to look at his sibling, however, she had already taken her leave. "I wish I had joined you," he whispered to the silence, starlit sky.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort frowned as he sat watching the fire in his study. A bottle of wine stood beside a small glass on the table next to him. His mind was clouded with troubling thoughts. Bellatrix, Potter, and the creature; how were they connected, were they connected? Could Bellatrix really betray him using the prophecy? Did she even know the prophecy?

"Potter could have told her," he muttered. " I could always just rip the truth from their minds,"

"Do you think that wise milord?" a gruff voice questioned from a nearby corner.

"Are you questioning me Marcus?" the dark lord hissed turning to gaze at the death eater.

"I am just saying that if you try to do that with Lestrange or Potter it could alienate them," the man named Marcus reasoned. "If my opinion is of any count; wait till you have definitive proof of her deception, then make your move,"

"Well Marcus, you certainly are the most cunning of your family are you not?"

"More than my dear cousin Bellatrix, I assure you," Marcus Black smirked, his long brown tendrils of hair obscuring malice-laced, hazel eyes.

"Perhaps, no one knows you are alive do they?"

"No, I've always worn my mask and kept to the shadows; ever since you found me, lying broken in that cathedral so long ago,"

"Was it not Sirius Black who left you to die?" Voldemort chuckled at the irony.

"Yes and I had hoped to kill him myself, but dear Bella took that opportunity from me," Marcus growled.

"You were only seventeen back then," the dark wizard smirked. "You always showed so much promise,"

"Yes and I am ready to claim what is rightfully mine,"

"From your cousin,"

"Yes and I will do whatever is within my power to find out the truth for you,"

"Very well Marcus, I give you permission to reveal yourself,"

"Thank you milord," Marcus bowed disappearing into the darkness.

Hogsmead: the day after

Harry maneuvered through the throngs of people trying to get to the forest and the safe house. However, he was also trying to shake a seventh year prefect, whom Dumbledore had assigned to watch him after the previous day's events. He hissed in frustration as he noticed the ravenclaw only a few yards away.

"If only I could lead him away from here..." Harry smirked at the thoughts that ran through his mind. He slithered past the crowd and into the small clearing where he and Draco had their talk.

"Where are we going Potter," the prefect asked curiously. Harry turned and smiled innocently.

"No where," the ravenclaw's eyes widened before a stunning spell struck him in the head. The boy's body crumpled to the ground listlessly as Harry tucked his wand back into his robes. " I'll be back for you later," he said dragging the young man into the bushes. He dusted himself off and made his way toward the death eater stronghold near the village.

His mind drifted to the events in the dungeon the previous night. Afterward he and Tonks hardly spoke to one another that morning. He wondered if she regretted what she did. It stood to reason that she would, because he was with her aunt, who undoubtably would be furious if she found out. Of course he would have to tell her. He couldn't lie to Bellatrix, he could lie to everyone else, but not her.

"I hope for Tonks' sake that Bellatrix understands the situation," he really would have hated for his love to kill her niece and on top of that he returned Tonks' feelings, perhaps not on the level she did, but the feeling was there. He knew there would be ramifications, to what extent he did not know.

He finally made it to the large stone structure and sighed. As if taking his last few steps to the gallows, he marched to the door and knocked. A small hole opened to reveal delirious, violet eyes, which widened once they gazed upon Harry. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Harry gulped at what he saw. Upon seeing his reaction Bellatrix smirked.

"Like what you see ickle Harrykins?"

A/N: hmmm.What's Harry in for now? And what will happen once ickle Bella finds out about him and Tonks? Next chapter coming soon. Please read and review. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Thirteen

"Bella!" Harry shouted as he gazed at her nude figure. She licked her lips sensuously and motioned for him to follow her inside. Harry wanted to, he really did, but he remembered that he had to tell Bellatrix about Tonks. "Bella wa…." he trailed off as he watched her bend over, making him quickly decide that he would enjoy what she had to offer before he told her. That way he'd at least lose his virginity before he died at her hand.

Carefully he moved inside, shutting the door behind him and casting a quick silencing charm to make sure no one in the surrounding area heard them.

"Come to me ickle Harrykins," Bellatrix sang, softly caressing herself in front of him. Suddenly Harry felt his blood boil and his senses kick into overdrive. He knew that he was going to enjoy this and perhaps tear her apart, figuratively speaking of course, in the process.

He felt every muscle in his body clench tightly; his fists were so taut that he could feel small droplets of blood flowing down his palms. He licked his teeth, chewing on his tongue every few seconds.

"I'm waiting ickle Potty," the dark witch taunted. "Are you frightened of wittle ol' me?" she asked in her babyish voice.

"Is that a challenge dear Bella?" Harry hissed taking a few steps toward her. She smirked and nodded.

"Indeed it is Harry," she leaned back onto a nearby couch and displayed herself fully to him. "All you have to do is take it,"

"Careful what you wish for Bellatrix," Harry leaned over and gripped her around the throat. "You'll definitely get it,"

"Then what are you waiting for?" she surged upward, ripping at his robes until his upper clothing lay in tatters on the polished, hard wood floor. Once his bare chest was revealed to her, Bellatrix quickly latched on to the flesh with her teeth. Harry gave an animalistic howl of pleasure and pain before forcing her onto the couch, crushing his lips against hers.

Harry moaned as Bellatrix's nails dug into his back. Using all his strength, he lifted her into the air and then slammed her onto the couch. Bellatrix broke the kiss and forced him underneath her. Harry yelped as the dark witch latched her nails into his chest and then screamed in pleasure as she dragged them slowly toward his abdomen.

"Oh, ickle Harrykins, I thought you might be a screamer," Bella laughed then bit his bottom lip, tasting the sweet, coppery tang of his blood. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Harry,"

"I have some idea Bella; I've been waiting too as you well know," the boy-who-lived replied grasping the mad woman's right breast and giving it a rather firm squeeze. Bellatrix arched her back, pushing her chest harder against his exploring fingers.

"Harder Potter!" she growled closing her hands around his in a vice grip. She moaned loudly and pressed her lips savagely against his, tasting more blood. He felt her hair flow around his face in a cascade of black silk and smelt the distinct scent of nightshade flood his nostrils.

"You smell divine Bella," Harry whispered, releasing one of his hands and moving it a tad lower toward her core. She hissed as his fingers brushed her femininity, which was already dripping at the thought of what was surely about to transpire.

"You're going to pay if you tease me Harry," Bellatrix stated impaling herself on his fingers.

"You promise?" the emerald-eyed teen asked setting a frenzied rhythm as she forced her hips down more effectively, causing her to half moan, half scream into the searing air that surrounded them.

"I swear," she responded with a slap to this face, grinning wildly as she did so. He felt the burning sting on his cheek and countered with a brutal thrust of his fingers. Bellatrix reached behind her to grope the large bulge poking her bum through his trousers.

"Bella!" Harry gasped as he felt her squeeze him tightly in her fist.

"My my dear ickle Harry, is this for me?" she asked with a cackle. Suddenly she felt his lips on her chest and his teeth clench around her nipple. He then flung her to the side and straddled her removing his lower garments in the process. She looked down to see 'little Harry' peeking up at her. "Impressive Potter,"

"Thank you Bellatrix," he smirked, lining up at her entrance. Finally, after one deep thrust, they were one. Harry sank his teeth into her neck and felt Bellatrix do the same, both enjoying the taste of each other's flesh. The air around them crackled with energy, both magical and sexual. They ground their hips together more urgently as sweat dripped from Harry's brow and trickled along the valley of Bellatrix's breasts.

She stared up into his eyes, which were burning with an intense green light. His hair hung around his forehead in wet tendrils of darkness that seemed to give him a much more malevolent appearance.

"You're beautiful," she whispered breathlessly running her fingers through his hair. "So beautiful,"

"My dark goddess," he grunted pressing his lips against her forehead and licking a drop of sweat from her flesh. "Bella…." he groaned, his movements becoming fiercer as he drew closer to the breaking point. However, she beat him to it and let out a shriek that seemed to resonate through the house. Her muscles locked up and she arched into an extreme angle that seemed previously impossible.

Harry hissed as he released his passion inside her, his limbs growing rigid. Then he collapsed onto her, head resting on her chest. He could hear the rapid pounding of her heart and it was music to his ears. He reached down and clasped her hand in his.

"Amazing," Bellatrix sighed wrapping herself around him as to not let him escape. "My husband never…"

"At a loss for words Bella?" he smirked up at her. "And that was my first time, imagine after I've done it a few more times,"

"Maybe the late Severus Snape was right," Bellatrix said. "You are a little too arrogant for your own good and….I love it,"

"Well I love you," Harry replied stroking her hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he was going to have to tell her now about Tonks. "Bella….I have to tell you something…"

"Harry….I already know," she said running a finger down his cheek. "Narcissa was down in the dungeons looking for the two of you and saw what happened,"

"Are you angry?"

"Would I have just slept with you if I was?"

"So, what are we going to do Bella?"

"I can share you with her, just as long as you always return to me at the end of the day,"

"I thought you might kill her or something, maybe me as well,"

"Harry, she's my niece, even if I was angry, I would never kill her; torture maybe, but never kill," Harry breathed a sigh of relief until Bellatrix grabbed his throat. "As for you…"

"Bella please!" she brought her face close to his and then gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Just kidding," she whispered, chuckling. "Now let's get up; I have something to show you,"

"What is it Bellatrix?" Harry asked as she dragged him up and told him to put on his clothes.

"Well as you know I did you a little favor a few weeks ago," Bella smirked leading him to the next room. "I put all of it in this pensive,"

"Yes and I thank you for killing those filthy beasts; however, you could have saved just one for me," Harry replied. "I heard you did quite a number on Shacklebolt,"

"Oh, Kingsley was hardly any fun at all; in the end he tried to run away,"

"Well any man in his right mind would run from you,"

"You haven't," Bella said.

"I said 'right mind' Bellatrix," Harry laughed as they approached the large bowl of hoary liquid.

"Now let's take a peek at how the Dursleys shuffled their mortal coil,"

Moscow, Russia

Morose pulled his cloak tight around himself as freezing winds nipped at his azure flesh. He turned down a nearly empty stretch of street and left the main city behind. The muggles had infested his former home and the rage that he felt burning in his heart filtered through his eyes, giving them an almost unearthly glow.

"They dare desecrate my people's land!" the dark elf hissed, causing puffs of steam to seep into the frigid air.

"The muggles truly have become like rodents," an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind a nearby tree.

"Show yourself!" Morose shouted raising his hand, prepared to cast a rather nasty cutting hex. The branches rustled as the form of a man, wrapped in a leather long coat emerged. He wore all black and had an amazingly gruff appearance, as if he had just spent the night in the company of werewolves.

He glared at Morose through hate-filled eyes that shifted from extremely lucid to undisputedly psychotic. The man lifted his right hand and scratched at his scruffy beard with dirty fingers; the nails were a shade of unhealthy yellow interwoven with hideous black.

"Who are you?" Morose asked, never once lowering his hand. The man gave him a smile that revealed pure white teeth, which clashed exponentially with his otherwise unkempt appearance. It was clear to the dark elf that the man purposefully sharpened his canines to the point where he was almost convinced that the man was a vampire; only the sun above disproved that theory.

"My name is Marcus Black," the man growled through his grin, confusing Morose to no end. Was he overly cheerful or murderously insane? The dark elf decided that the latter was more likely.

"Aren't you dead?"

"Clearly not,"

"Why are you here Black?" Morose queried, eyeing the wizard suspiciously. "And how did you know where to find me?"

"Oh Morose, I've been following you for a long time," Marcus said. "Even before my supposed death, when I was nothing but a fledgling death eater,"

"Why?"

"You fascinate me Sarafiri," the dark wizard smirked. "I guess you could say that you're my little obsession, I always admired the way you did away with the Hogwarts founders,"

"No one was supposed to find out about any of that or me for that matter," Morose stated.

"You can't live for over a thousand years and not make a ripple in an ocean of world history," Black responded. "There are rare tomes that contain just the tiniest mention of you, that when put together practically tell your life's story,"

"Do you have these books in your possession?"

"Yes, but they are now inside the Black library in Grimauld Place and unfortunately it is under the Fidelius charm; I don't know who the secret keeper is,"

"That doesn't answer why you're here,"

"Well, my master has given me permission to gather information on my cousin and Harry Potter's activities; you are the one who told him that Bella would betray him,"

"Yes,"

"Is it true or are you trying to manipulate him like you did before?"

"I think you know the answer to that,"

"I was only curious; I do have massive respect for your accomplishments after all, if I did not serve the dark lord, I would gladly serve you,"

"You still could you know," Morose replied, seizing his opportunity. "I could always use the help,"

"I'm not sure," Marcus sighed. "The dark lord is a master of legimency and I'm only a moderate at occlumency; he would find out,"

"Have no fear; I can assure your security,"

"How?"

"Come with me," Morose smirked turning to walk down the nearly deserted stretch of road. Marcus stood still watching the dark elf leaving and struggled with his internal ambivalence. He owed the dark lord his life, but he practically worshipped Morose Sarafiri and knew that if he wanted to achieve ancient secrets, he couldn't go wrong with a thousand year old being.

"Wait Sarafiri!" he shouted, hurrying to catch up with the dark creature.

Professor Tonks' Chambers

Tonks stood next to the window with her hand resting against the cold, damp stone of the castle walls. A low wind swept over the lake, causing tiny waves to lap at its shores. Tonks closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled and her hot pink hair shifted to sky blue.

She couldn't believe that she had kissed Harry the night before. She could still feel the tingle of his lips against hers; their tongues intertwining with one another. God, she loved him!

"I can only hope that Bellatrix understands," she said aloud, watching the fog roll in over the rough waves.

"Understands what Tonksy?"

Tonks whirled around at the sound of her aunt's voice. Bellatrix smirked as she approached the former auror. Her lengthy, midnight locks twined around her face as the wind outside picked up in strength.

"Aunt Bella!" the young woman gasped, backing up against the wall. "How did you get inside the castle without being spotted?"

"I have ways dear niece," Bella stated with a chuckle. She pressed herself against Tonks and hissed in her ear. "Now, tell me what you've been doing with my ickle Harrykins,"

"Auntie, I can explain!" Tonks whispered as Bellatrix's hand wrapped around her throat.

"Are you trying to steal Harry from me? Is that it Nymphadora?"

"No never!"

"Then what about the kiss you two shared in the dungeons? The one that Narcissa recounted to me in vivid detail,"

Tonks whimpered and Bellatrix decided to end the joke before her niece wet herself. Releasing the metamorph's neck, the dark witch placed a chaste kiss to her lips. This progressed into a passionate battle of tongues in which the former auror lost. She slumped against the wall and allowed her aunt to have her way with her.

"I don't mind Nymphadora," Bella hissed after coming up from Tonks' mouth. "As long as you don't overstep your boundaries,"

"And what are those?"

"I am the only one he will return to each night," she replied. "He will sleep exclusively in my bed,"

"And what of our relationship Auntie?" Bellatrix leaned in closely and licked her niece's lips.

"Just as I am going to share Harry with you, he must share you with me," the dark lady said with a smirk. "I remember seeing you when you were younger, you know I followed you even from my cell; read all the prophet articles about you and all the awards you received, now you are a death eater; you've grown so much and I couldn't be prouder of you,"

"Thank you," Tonks said softly. "You don't know how much that means to me," Bellatrix stroked her niece's hair and pulled her into a deep embrace. Bella did not leave the chamber until late that evening.

She entered the stronghold noticing that Harry had left. She remembered how delighted he was about the way she killed his relatives. So delighted in fact, they had made love inside the pensive as the events of that evening played out around them.

Suddenly she felt the air chill and all air inside the room cease to move. She barely avoided the green light of the Avada Kedavra that shot passed her head, burning a few strands of her black hair. She whirled at the sound of laughter and her eyes widened in shock.

"Time to play, dear Bella!"

A/N: Thank all of you for the reviews. They make this story more fun to write! I'll update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Fourteen

"Andromeda!" Bellatrix gasped holding her wand pointed at her sister. "What are you doing here? How did you even find this place!" Suddenly Bella noticed that something was not quite right with her sister. Andromeda's eyes were foggy and glazed over as if she were drugged, but it seemed that she was very lucid if her taunting remark was any indicator.

"I'm going to kill you dear sister," Andromeda hissed firing another killing curse. Bellatrix countered by rolling out of the way and casting a quick cruciatus, not aiming to injure Andromeda.

The curse struck the witch in the knee, causing her to buckle for a moment, however, she quickly regained her composure. "You think that's enough to cut me down Bella?" she asked sneering at her black-haired sibling.

"Fiendfyre," Bellatrix shouted as a great wolf, covered in flames, appeared from her wand.

_Knock her out._ The insane witch thought and smirked as the creature did as she mentally directed. The wolf rushed toward Andromeda who twirled her wand in an intricate pattern, whispering a spell under her breath. Suddenly a net made of water wrapped itself around the wolf and both dissolved into a cloud of steam that blocked all sight from both the duelists opponents.

_Damn it all! This is ridiculous! How the hell did my muggle-loving sister find the death eater stronghold? Furthermore, since when does she use the killing curse?_

"What the fuck's wrong with you Ann?"

"Nothing," Andromeda replied with a happy smile. "I've never felt better! Avada Kedavra!" The emerald beam of magic cut through the steam, only to reveal that Bellatrix was not directly across from her as she was before. "Now where did she go?"

"Stupify!" Andromeda ducked just in time to avoid the spell. She whirled around ready to kill the witch, but she had already disappeared within the cloud.

"Was this your plan all along dear sister?" she called out to Bella. "To hide like a coward,"

"Crucio!" Andromeda screamed in more rage than agony as the curse hit her square in the chest, throwing her back into a stone wall. She stood back up shakily with her wand raised to curse her sister.

"That's all you've got Bella?" Tonks' mother asked. "My my you've grown soft in our time apart,"

"Expelliarmus!" Andromeda cursed as her wand was ripped from her hand. "Stupify!" the brunette witch had the foresight to fall to the ground to avoid being beaten. Andromeda reached out to her wand across the room and concentrated. The wand flew into her fingers and she quickly fired a cutting curse this time.

She smiled in triumph as she heard her sister's cries of anguish. She waved her wand, clearing away a small section of steam to reveal her sister holding her bleeding right shoulder.

"You bitch," Bellatrix hissed as more blood flowed down her arm.

"Sticks and stones Bella," with that Andromeda raised her wand and aimed point blank at her sister's head. "Advada Ked..."

"Stupify!" the brunette, startled by the new voice, was struck head on by the curse, falling to the floor in a heap of golden robes.

"Cissy!" Narcissa Malfoy strode up to the unconscious form of Andromeda Tonks and lifted her into her arms. Bellatrix gripped her shoulder and quickly cast a powerful healing charm to seal it up and stop the blood flow.

"Bellatrix," she said solemnly. "Go to the school and get Nymphadora,"

"What about ickle Harry?"

"He's in class right now; I'll get him afterward,"

"What were you doing here anyway Cissy?"

"I had a free period and decided to come for a visit," Lady Malfoy sighed. "I did not expect to find my other sister had done the same,"

"She used a number of dark curses and she seemed strange,"

"You're one to speak of someone behaving odd dearest Bella,"

"But it is so unlike her and she never tried to kill me before,"

"I'll do all I can Bellatrix," her sister stated. "Just go and get Nymphadora; at the very least I can restrain Ann,"

"Kay Cissy," Bellatrix cooed, slipping back to her old self. Narcissa shook her head and watched as Bellatrix left for Hogwarts.

"Don't get caught Bella,"

"I didn't before," the dark witch huffed, slamming the door behind her. Narcissa turned to Andromeda and waved her wand over her. A blue light enshrouded Ann's body as she hovered above the couch Narcissa had lain her on.

"What's going on Andromeda?" the blonde witch asked noticing that her robes seemed tattered and burned. "Did Bellatrix do this? No, she couldn't have the damage looks too old," she inspected the aura around her sister and gasped. There was a gem of some kind, just hidden under her hair and imbedded in her flesh, that gave off a sickly black aura. "What is that thing?"

Narcissa reached out to touch it, but found that her fingers could only brush the surface before her hand was forced away by the magic that emanated from it. The potions mistress cast a binding charm to keep Andromeda from hurting anyone else. Hopefully once they were all together, they could figure something out.

Meanwhile, Tonks was in the middle of her defense against the dark arts class, teaching them about the proper ways to defend against a nasty spell that ate away at a person's flesh.

"Now class the spell is called the Vicudis curse, it dissolves the flesh of its victim; used by the most sadistic dark wizards," Tonks stated. "The counter curse is performed as soon as the curse is fired, so timing is everything,"

"Professor?"

"Yes miss Parkinson?"

"Would not a shield charm block it?"

"Only if you could conjure the most powerful shield in the whole of wizarding history," Tonks replied. "I'm glad you asked though, it shows that not everyone in this particular class is an idiot,"

Pansy smiled smugly and shot a wink at Draco, who simply smirked back. Harry sat in the back of the classroom away from everyone else. He hadn't told Bellatrix about Morose's offer last night, but he knew it would have to come soon.

"The incantation for the counter curse is 'rencus'," Harry jolted when he realized that he had zoned out. "For homework I want all of you to research flesh-eating curses and identify wizards who have used it, let's say as far back as two hundred years," the bell rang. "I expect this in by next Thursday," Harry stood and waited for the other students to leave.

"Tonks," he said quietly, moving in front of her. Unexpectedly, she forced her mouth to his in desperation.

"You have no idea..." she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "How much willpower it took me to not snog you the moment you walked in,"

"I assume Bellatrix gave you the go ahead,"

"Yep, she nearly scared me to death doing it though,"

"Yeah she did it to me as well,"

"I love you so much Harry," Tonks whispered capturing his lips again.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Aunt Bellatrix?" the metamorph asked releasing Harry from her grip. "What's wrong?"

"How did you not get caught?"

"Like I told Nymphadora; I have ways, now get to class Harry, you're going to be late,"

"But..."

"Narcissa is going to fetch you later on now go,"Bellatrix commanded. Harry nodded reluctantly, but before leaving yanked her by the hair and crushed his lips against hers. He let go and smirked as he left. "That boy,"

"What is it auntie?"

"Andromeda,"

"My mum? What happened?"

"She found the stronghold and attacked me,"

"Oh god!" Tonks muttered. "Is she okay, you didn't..."

"No, she is alive and well, sort of,"

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"She wasn't acting like herself; she used the killing curse,"

"She wouldn't have..."

"Narcissa is with her right now, can you come with me?"

"Yeah, that was the last of my classes for the day,"

"Good," Bella stated giving Tonks a small, amazingly innocent kiss. She was trying to comfort her niece, the other stuff could come later.

"Thank you,"

"Let's go,"

Sarafiri Temple

"Well that's interesting," Morose stated as he watched the scene at the death eater stronghold from his enchanted orb.

"What?" Marcus asked looking over his shoulder.

"It seems that your cousin Andromeda has tried to kill Bellatrix,"

"Ann?" Marcus rushed over to the dark elf and gazed intently into the orb. "It can't be, she's so...docile,"

"Apparently not," Morose replied with a small frown. "I do not know how this will affect our plans,"

"How could it?"

"I don't like to leave loose ends Marcus," the dark elf scowled. "There's been enough of those in this venture already,"

"What are we going to do then?"

"How soon do you have to make your report to the dark lord?"

"A couple of weeks, why?"

"I want you to stake out the stronghold, gather all the intelligence you can, make your report, but don't mention Andromeda just yet; we need to see how this plays out,"

"What about my master's legimency?"

"I have something for that; give me a moment," with that Morose stood and entered a nearby room. He returned a few moments later with a small, barley visible needle.

"What's that," Marcus asked apprehensively.

"It's a needle,"

"I can see that, but what does it do?" Morose smirked.

"Open your mouth,"

"Wh..."

"Just do it!"

"Fine," Marcus opened his mouth and Morose gripped his jaws firmly in his hand, while positioning the needle at the roof of the dark wizard's mouth. Swiftly he shoved it up till the entire thing was inside. "That hurt!" Marcus growled as the dark elf released him.

"Poor baby," Morose laughed.

"What did you do?"

"That needle is enchanted to emit a powerful wall of magical energy; it will block any legimens that attempt to enter,"

"Won't he notice that he can't see my memories?"

"No, it not only blocks a legimens, but produces false pictures in your mind, I spelled it to work to your brain function,"

"Amazing,"

"A little trick I picked up from Persian wizards about eight hundred years ago,"

"You're something else Sarafiri,"

"I know," Morose said. "Now go and find out about this unknown factor in this little game of ours,"

Death eater stronghold

"Mum?" Tonks asked kneeling down next to her bound mother.

"Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked in confusion. She began thrashing about, trying to escape from Narcissa's spell. "What are you doing here daughter?"

"I'm teaching defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts," Tonks said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to kill Bellatrix and Harry Potter, that is my mission,"

"Mission? Who sent you? Where's dad?" Andromeda sneered for a moment, but shifted to uncertain, then to panicked.

"I-I don't remember, I just know that I'm supposed to kill them, and I'm supposed to enjoy it," then she snapped her head toward Narcissa. "And I would have if it wasn't for you,"

"But where's dad?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Tonks asked grabbing Andromeda. Narcissa placed her hand on Tonks' shoulder and motioned for them to have a private conversation.

"Bellatrix, keep an eye on Ann," Bellatrix nodded and sat down, arms folded, glaring at her sister.

"What is it aunt Narcissa?"

"I did a scan on Andromeda when she was unconscious, there is a small jewel on the back of her neck, it seems to be influencing her,"

"Can we remove it?"

"It has a powerful curse on it, I'm not sure even the dark lord could remove it,"

"So, she's stuck like that forever?"

"I didn't say that, all curses have a counter curse, if we find that, we may be able to return Andromeda to normal,"

"If we don't?"

"I shutter to think," Narcissa sighed. "I need to go get Harry, he'll be leaving history of magic right now and it's his last class for today,"

"Hurry back,"

"You know I will," once they returned to the living area, Lady Malfoy told Bellatrix were she was going.

"Very well," Bella hissed. "Why would someone send you to kill only me and Harry?" she asked Andromeda.

"I told you I don't fucking remember!" Ann screamed.

"Never heard you swear before either,"

"Things change,"

"But not you Andromeda, something really bad must have happened,"

"I-I-I don't know Bella," Andromeda cried. "I don't remember anything and all I want to do is kill you and Potter, why Bella? I don't understand what's happening to me," Suddenly Andromeda began to convulse, ramming herself into the couch, growling like an animal. "I'm going to kill you! Gonna rip you apart until your corpse is unrecognizable!"

"Mum!" Tonks yelled wrapping her arms around her mother's struggling frame.

"Let me go Nymphadora!"

"No! Calm down first!" Andromeda convulsed again and went limp in her daughter's arms. Tonks checked her pulse and found that it was beating at a steady pace. "What's happening here aunt Bella?"

"I'm not sure, but when I find the people responsible for this, it'll be my best work," Bellatrix threatened, gripping her wand tightly.

"As much as I hate torture, I have to agree with you auntie," Tonks fumed.

"With the death eaters this long and still don't like torture? I'm worried about you Nymphadora," Bella laughed. Tonks couldn't help but give a small chuckle in response.

"Bellatrix, Tonks!" they heard Harry call as he entered with Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy told me everything, are you alright?" they both nodded. "So this is Mrs. Tonks?"

"Yeah," the former auror confirmed.

"I hoped to meet the third Black sister, just didn't think it would be like this,"

"We've had a lot of unexpected things happen lately, too many for my tastes," Narcissa stated.

"All random as hell,"

"Maybe too random," Bellatrix said.

"Are saying all of this was planned?"

"Maybe it was Morose," Tonks guessed.

"No, he wants me alive; I have a feeling he'll be as surprised by this as we are?"

"The dark lord?" Narcissa offered.

"It makes sense, but why go through all the trouble of giving us the task of preparing Hogwarts for invasion, then kill us?" Harry asked.

"You said that Morose told you that he doesn't trust you or Bellatrix,"

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix and Narcissa asked, not privy to what happened in the forest between Harry and the dark elf. Bella stood and moved in front of Harry, gazing deep into his eyes.

"Ickle Harrykins,"

"Yes Bella?" he said nervously. She then gave him the most serious look she had ever given him; one could even call it severe.

"You have some explaining to do,"

A/N: Updates coming soon. Remember to read and review. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Fifteen

Harry stood outside the stronghold, gazing up at the sprinkling of stars that coated the blackened sky. He had just told Bellatrix and Narcissa about his conversation with Morose in the forest. Bella was enraged at what the dark elf said about her master thinking she would betray him and initially wanted to hunt down the creature and kill him. However, Narcissa told her sister that they had no clue how powerful the dark elf truly was and they could not attack him blindly, especially with Andromeda under the influence of an unknown person or organization, which could interfere with any attempt to deal with the problem.

They told Harry to go outside for a moment so they could calm down and discuss this civilly as Bellatrix was still extremely cross at her lover for not telling her sooner. He took a deep breath and frowned. He felt like hurting something. He knew that would make him feel better. Suddenly a bat shot through the air and was instantly struck by the crimson beam of the cruciatus curse. It fell to the ground and convulsed uncontrollably. He smirked as its leathery wings snapped and a popping sound echoed throughout the trees like a bullet exploding from a muggle gun.

Blood pooled around the small creature as it let out a pathetic squeak. He toyed with it for a few more moments before finally losing interest as the bat died with a final shuttering breath. Though the sound was barely audible, the wind carried it directly into Harry's ears and he grinned venomously. He felt arms wrap around his torso and warm, soft lips plant kisses on his exposed neck.

"Harry, are you okay?" Tonks asked blowing hot air across his ear. "I think Aunties Narcissa and Bellatrix are calmed down now."

He turned around to face the metamorph and stroked her hot pink locks. "I think that I'd rather stay out here a little longer." Harry took her chin in between his fingertips and tilted her head upward for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

"We need to hurry or Dumbledore will get suspicious." Tonks whispered. "It's already way passed curfew."

"Don't worry, I'm with a professor, even though that professor happens to be my extremely beautiful death eater girlfriend." he laughed. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his words and threw her arms around his shoulders to pull herself up for another lip-lock.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Potter." the former auror hissed against his lips. "But not now, we need to go back inside." Harry pouted and released her from his grip. "Now now, we can finish where we left off later."

"When?" Harry practically growled. "As you know, I can be very impatient."

"Patience is a virtue." Tonks quipped.

"Not for a dark wizard." Harry mumbled. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow, which he did somewhat grudgingly.

As they entered, they noticed Andromeda sitting upright on the couch, with her arms still tied behind her back. She glared at Harry, but said nothing to him. They left her in favor of the dining room, where Bella and Cissy sat sipping tea and staring out the window.

"Harry," Bellatrix stated softly. "Sit down next to me, I need to talk to you." She looked up at her sister then to her niece. "Alone, if you don't mind." They both nodded and returned to the other room to look after Andromeda. Harry stood still, afraid to face his lover after withholding information from her. She looked at him and her features softened. "Please sit Harry, don't be afraid."

He timidly assumed the offered seat and scooted just out of Bella's reach. She frowned and extended her arm toward him. "Promise you won't torture me." Harry commanded firmly. Even though he enjoyed pain, he didn't think he could bear the weight of a vindictive Bellatrix's punishment.

"I promise." he moved closer to her and she caressed his cheek lovingly. "Now Harry, we have to discuss what's going to happen next."

"Have you thought about what to do?"

"Narcissa and I talked it over and decided that it would be best for us to join this dark elf, simply to discern the truth of all this. If we find out he is lying, then we find his weakness and kill him."

"What if the dark lord finds out?"

"We are going to tell him of course." Bellatrix said smugly. "Wouldn't want him to actually think we've betrayed him now would we?"

"No, of course not." Harry replied. " This could end badly." Bellatrix nodded.

"I know, but what other choice do we have? This is a dangerous game Harry and I'm still anxious about Andromeda."

"Yeah, something is controlling her and it wants us dead."

"She doesn't remember anything about what happened to her and her..._husband_...hasn't made any enquiries about her."

"No one forgets about their wife, perhaps he's dead or missing."

"We could only be so lucky." Bella scowled. Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed long and hard at his love's annoyance with the muggleborn. "What?"

"You're just so lovely when you're angry."

"You didn't think that a few minutes ago." she smirked.

"That was different."

"How so?"

"That anger was directed at me." They burst into giggles and Bella drew Harry in close to her, resting her head upon his.

Meanwhile, at Riddle Manor

"What news have you Marcus?" Voldemort asked stroking Nagini's head lazily. Marcus Black kneeled before the dark lord and gazed up at him.

"My cousin and Potter have done nothing against you so far milord, however, Andromeda Tonks has taken up residence with Bellatrix."

"Interesting, I thought they had a falling out."

"They did. As you know, Andromeda married a muggleborn wizard named Ted Tonks, who has not been heard from in over a month."

"A month? Did she kill him?"

"I do not know that milord, I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven Marcus." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "This is a most troubling development and quite confusing. Continue you're investigation Marcus, report back to me in two months." Marcus stood and gave a slight bow. "You may leave." As the death eater left, Voldemort frowned deeper than ever before.

_Something troubles you master._ Nagini hissed as she wrapped herself around his shoulders.

_Yessss Nagini, I feel assss if everything and everyone around me is plotting my downfall._

_You have never been wrong before master._

_I know, this is what disturbs me._

_Then perhapssss the best course of action is to eliminate all sources of the problem._

_The thing isss that one of the problemssss issss my supposed most loyal follower._

_If they are so loyal milord, then they will not betray you._

_I do not know._

_Hasss your faith in them been shaken?_

_Yessss._

_Then you have no reason to hold back._

_Perhapssss._

_Do you have another plan?_

_No._

_Wait and see what they do milord; you will know the truth._

_Yessss._ Voldemort hissed bitterly. "Though I believe the answer will not please me."

Hogwarts: The next day

Harry stalked the halls of the ancient castle with a murderous gaze that had never graced his face previously. The students seemed to take notice and quickly migrated away from his slumped frame. The night before had been a long one. Filled with conversation, arguing, cursing, and several attempts to escape by Tonks' mother, which kept him awake the entire night. Needless to say...he was extremely on edge.

He turned a corner and spotted Cho Chang speaking with a fellow Ravenclaw. His frown quickly turned into a disarming smile. Perhaps his day had just gotten a bit sunnier. He chuckled darkly to himself and made his way to the pretty Asian.

"Hey Cho." Harry called cheerfully. Cho seemed uncomfortable at his presence, but tried to hide it, which he noticed.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Never better Cho, never better." He paused, looked pensive for a moment, then spoke up. "Listen, can we talk?" He rested his eyes upon her companion and added. "Alone, if you don't mind."

"Hey pal, you see here..."

"No Amy, it's okay." Cho stated. "Sure Harry, where?" He smirked at the girl named Amy and motioned for her to leave. She glared at him, but left them nonetheless.

"Room of Requirements, in about five minutes?"

"We'll be late for class." Cho frowned.

"It's only History of Magic, Professor Binns isn't even going to notice that we're gone." He pleaded.

Cho had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but dismissed it as spending time with an ex. She should have listened to her instincts. Five minutes later found her waiting for Harry next to wall that held the invisible door.

She glanced around nervously as she felt gooseflesh trail up her arms. Suddenly the door to the room appeared. She whirled around to see Harry Potter with a wand pointed at her head.

"Stupify!" She fell to the floor unconscious as Harry quickly flung the door open and pulled her inside. Once inside the door slammed closed and disappeared.

Death Eater Stronghold

Bellatrix sat across from Andromeda and poured herself a cup of tea. The steam from the surface rose around her face, giving her a devilish appearance. As if she had risen through the gates of Hell itself.

"Tell me Ann, do you miss your mudblood garbage?"

"Shut it Bella!" Andromeda growled.

"You really disappointed Cissy and I when you ruined the Black bloodline with that trashy lineage. I'd say the only good thing that came out of that disgusting coupling was Nymphadora, who as you can see, realizes her place above even her own father."

"Go fuck yourself, you blood purist whore!" Andromeda hissed, struggling to free herself from her bonds.

"What will you do once you are freed sister dear? Kill me?" Bella chuckled heartily. "I doubt it."

"If Narcissa hadn't interfered then I would have."

"Perhaps." Bellatrix conceded. "However, it took the influence of that little gem to give you the guts to do it."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I already have Harry to do that for me...and your daughter."

"You perverted bitch, don't you dare lay a finger on Nymphadora!"

"I'll do whatever I want to her Ann, besides, she isn't complaining." Bella laughed hyena-like, a sound she knew drove her sister crazy.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Bellatrix continued to giggle with a maddened glee. "Stop laughing!"

"Make me!" she countered with a wicked grin. "I love teasing you Andy, I have since we were children. You were always the easiest to rile up."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Andromeda asked in a defeated tone. "You've already captured me, why torture me too?"

"You disgraced us Andromeda!" Bellatrix shouted. "You betrayed our family, our race, our world!"

"Your world? Last time I checked there was more than just purebloods on this planet!"

"A horrible mistake of nature, which we are going to correct."

"You can't expect to kill everyone of them."

"No, I suppose not, but we can enslave them."

"How can you do this to people Bella?"

"It's easy, maybe you should try it some time."

"You're sick."

"You think I'm bad? You should see Harry, he's getting better with each training session, he'll surpass me someday."

"All the more reason for me to kill you both!" Andromeda yelled, falling off the couch. Bellatrix giggled, holding her side for a full two minutes, watching her sister roll around on the floor in rage.

"I really missed our time together Andy." Bella smiled and left Andromeda to convulse wildly on the ground.

Hogwarts

The Ravenclaw named Amy hurried down the hall after History of Magic. She spotted Hermione and Ron conversing in the hallway and quickly made her way over to them.

"Hello, my name is Amy, I'm a friend of Cho Chang." She said quickly. "Have either of you seen her?"

"How should we know where she is?" Ron asked.

"You're Harry Potter's friends are you not? He came over and asked to speak to Cho. I haven't seen either of them since and they weren't in Binn's class!"

"He has been asking rather strange lately."

"Yeah, ever since he was rescued from you-know-who."

"It couldn't be..."

"What?" Amy asked, not privy to the events of the year before.

"But I thought he'd learned to block him out." Ron said.

"Voldemort...oh grow up Ron!" She shout as he flinched at the dark lord's name. "Voldemort is a powerful wizard and could quite possibly break through his mental barriers."

"That would explain a lot."

"I only hope I'm wrong."

Cho woke abruptly with a frightened squeak. She tried to shake her head to clear her blurred vision. Little dots of light floated around her face in the impermeable abyss around her. She raised her head a little and found that the lights were in fact enchanted candles hovering in the air above her head.

She attempted to stand, but found that she was tied to an uncomfortable steel chair. The cold metal made her squirm as she fought for a way out. A low chuckling came from the darkness and the form of a man moved about, just out of sight.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"Cho? You seem scared. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just gonna have a little fun, that's all." His hot breath brushed just past her ear, making her shudder uncontrollably.

"Let me go, right now!" She shouted at him. "I promise I won't tell the headmaster."

"How cute." Harry mused appearing in front of her. "The prey tries to bargain with the hunter."

"Please..."

Harry moved in a bit closer and looked straight into her terrified eyes, deciding that he would have to put this in a pensive for Bellatrix after he was done.

"You can tell a lot from looking to a person's eyes." He breathed. "After all, it is said that the eyes are the windows to the soul and I see a very frightened soul in front of me."

"Don't do this..."

"Do what Cho? I haven't done anything...yet." He gave a deep throaty laugh that echoed off the walls around them.

"Don't hurt me."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? I believe we learn a lot through pain." Harry stated taking on a teaching tone. "I mean...didn't you learn from Cedric's death? I mean you didn't watch him die, while helpless to do anything, but it must've hurt. I'm sure."

"Is that what this is about? I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings at the time, but..."

"I've already gotten over that Cho, what I"m going to do now is just for my amusement." He smirked. "You see, I've had a very bad night and I need you to help me feel better, you owe me that much at least."

"No...no...no...no!"

"I'm afraid you don't really have any say in the matter Cho, cause I'm gonna take what I need from you whether you want me to or not and yes, it is going to hurt...a lot."

"I'll tell..."

"That's what memory charms are for luv, now then...Crucio!" In that instant, Cho's screams mixed with Harry's unbridled, malevolent laughter.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Next chapter coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but my computer was stolen a few months ago and my hard drive was destroyed when the thief left it out in the rain! All my stories were wiped out! I have to start all over again on a lot of my chapters including this one, which I had written before the incident. So hopefully this will make up for my unintentional exile. No flames please! I'm a bit rusty.

Chapter Sixteen

Harry sighed as he stared at the broken, sobbing body of Cho Chang. Her screams had been music to his ears and quite arousing. He would have to see either Bellatrix or Tonks after he was through with the young Asian. A smirk formed on his lips as his victim struggled to lift herself off the ground. A puddle of her tears had formed on the stone floor, and he delighted as she whimpered at her appearance reflected in the salty pool.

He walked around her till his feet were right in front of her face. He reached down and seized her face in his hand, wrenching it upward so that he could gaze into her terrified eyes. "Tell me something Cho." The dark wizard whispered as he let his index finger glide down her right cheek. "You are so burdened down, like you are carrying a large weight. Who are you carrying that for huh? Cedric, is that it?"

"I…I *cough* don't know what you mean."

"Come now, you can't lie to me." Harry now gripped her neck and had proceeded to lift her off the ground. He brought her closer until their noses were touching. "I used to be you." With that he threw her against the wall and performed a restraining spell so that she was held in place. "I used to carry the weight of the entire wizarding world on my shoulders. So many people depended on me to save them from my lord. Don't you see? I held them all on my back till I was sure the pressure had broken me as you are broken now. My mother. My father. Sirius…Cedric…they were all my fault. My mere existence caused their demise…do you know what that does to a person's mind. That knowledge?"

"I…"

"No! You could never even begin to understand what I've lost!" Harry roared and unleashed another cruciatus curse on her. Her throat had been made raw by her screams so hardly any sound came out this time. "So I decided to let it all go. To stop eating, drinking, sleeping…it is macabre to think about now. Then my dark angel came to save me. She was my constant companion for nearly a month, whispering soothing, yet maddening words into my ears. I let myself succumb to her insanity, because I no longer valued the real world. I am free; perhaps I can do the same for others…."

"Harry…please, you can get help…" A resounding slap echoed as the back of his hand connected with her face.

"HELP? I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP!" He thrust his palms on to the stone wall on both sides of her head. "I am perfect. Do you not see? Insanity is perfection. I mean, look at the world itself…nothing but chaos and madness. It is all so ideal."

"Bu…"

"Silence! No more of this useless talk. I have somewhere to be, so I'm afraid we'll have to continue this another time." He pointed his wand in between her eyes and muttered, "Obliviate!" She slumped down and he murmured softly into her ear before knocking her out. When she awoke, she would be resting comfortably in the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry carried her up to Ravenclaw tower quickly, using an obscure cloaking spell Bellatrix had taught him. The painting had not even asked for the password; it swung open without incident. He had to be careful now since he destroyed his father's cloak and could no longer walk about unseen.

"Harry!"

"Why professor Tonks, is there a problem?" He asked coyly. The young woman huffed and pulled him down the stairwell. "What is it?" No reply was forthcoming as his lover's niece dragged him through a ghostly quite hallway into her office. She locked the door and put up every silencing charm she knew. "Okay enough! What's the matter? What happened?"

"Someone's dead Harry!"

"Certainly you don't think I had anything to do with it."

"Of course I don't think you did it. The student was killed swiftly. Something I'm sure you would never do."

"Yes, torture and humiliation are my preferred methods." He sniggered. Tonks seemed unimpressed.

"This is not funny Potter!"

"Last name, you must be upset."

"You will be as well or at least surprised."

"Well, who then? Don't keep me in suspense."

"Susan Bones, Amelia Bone's niece."

"I know who she is." Harry replied. "Where was she found?"

"Near the Forbidden Forest; the killing curse." Tonks sank back into her chair and let out a large sigh. "This could affect our plans."

"Increased security." Harry murmured bitterly.

"More aurors than a fucking meeting of the Wizengamot." The pink haired death eater spat. "For as long as the murderer is still free."

"If we are to move our plan ahead then the killer must be caught…or killed."

"It may have been a contract killing you know? Maybe Amelia made a few enemies."

"Being the head of Magical Law Enforcement will do that." Harry surmised. "That wouldn't explain going after her niece…at the most secure place in all Britain at that."

"Doesn't make sense." Tonks agreed. "It seems like something the Dark Lord would do."

"But he assigned us to taking out Hogwarts, not to kill anyone."

"I know that. Perhaps that Morose guy."

"He wouldn't jeopardize his operation for a mere student; he's way too calculating and meticulous for that. And if he did, then he's had a busy day seeing as how Bellatrix is meeting with him as we speak."

"So, who would want Susan dead?"

"Did someone check for rape?"

"Poppy did, she said that there was no evidence of it."

"Is there a reason?" Harry asked looking through the window at the forest. "I mean, maybe it's someone like me and Bellatrix."

"That's a possibility, but I think the world can only handle the two of you a third one would probably cause a black hole in the middle of Diagon Alley." She tried to joke, but it came out shaken. Harry continued to stare out into the sky, deep in thought. Tonks gazed at him attentively noticing every feature.

_It's funny,_ She thought. _He almost seems sane._

"Can you send a message to the Dark Lord and inform him of this predicament?"

"Aunt Narcissa has already taken care of that."

"Good."

"You might not be able to get out of Hogwarts when the aurors arrive."

"True, I'll have to find another way to communicate with Bellatrix. How is your mother?"

"She's still wild and uncontrollable; she may never be the same, even if we remove that gem from her." Tonks muttered. "I still don't know where my father is."

"Maybe whoever did that to Andromeda has him as well."

"I went to their home, it was empty. The car was still there." She began to tear up and hid herself from Harry's eyes. She didn't want him to think she was weak. Suddenly she felt herself wrapped in a comforting embrace and the smell of him surrounded her. Warm kisses trailed up and down her neck, making her moan happily.

"Never hide from me Tonks." Harry whispered, his breath tickling her earlobe. "I will never see you as weak or pathetic." How did he know what she was thinking? His hands traveled up her stomach to cup her breasts. She arched her back and laid her head on his shoulder, jutting her chest out more for his explorations. "I believe you promised me something last night, didn't you?"

"I…I…don't really re-remember."

"Allow me to remind you." With that he captured her mouth with his, giving her just a sample of things to come. As they began to make love, Bellatrix was busy negotiating with Morose Sarafiri.

A small clearing near a murky stream served as the meeting place for the death eater and dark elf. They stood a good distance away from each other and each had a weapon in their hands. Bellatrix wielded her wand while Morose choose a sword inscribed with archaic symbols.

"So the Dark Lord no longer trusts us?"

"This is true; he has actually sent another death eater to spy on you for him."

"Can you prove this?"

"Obviously, why else would I contact you and invite you to a meeting in the Forbidden Forest?"

"To try and kill me."

"You Slytherins…always assuming the worst about people." Morose mused.

"And you don't?" Bella smirked.

"Good point; he's three trees behind you, fourth branch from the top." She frowned and gave quick glance back, noting that indeed a shadow was obscuring the sun's rays from filtering through the branches.

"I can't believe it!" The witch nearly shrieked. "How could he do this to me? I'm his most loyal!"

"He seems unconvinced."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't let him know you saw him." Bellatrix readily regained her composure, though a slight twitching of the eye betrayed her forced calmness. "I should kill him."

"Sure then make Voldemort more suspicious when his man doesn't return."

"Don't speak his name!"

"You're loyal, I will give you that, but it seems he is not."

"My master cares about me."

"Does he? Then perhaps the death eater trailing you is merely a misunderstanding and just maybe he leaving you to rot under that statue at the Ministry was a reward." Morose retorted, his words laden down with sarcasm. Bellatrix seemed uncertain and increasingly unstable as thoughts ran rapid-fire through her mind. On one hand it could be a trick, but on the other, Morose could be telling the truth. His remarks about the Ministry incident had struck a nerve inside her heart. How could the Dark Lord do that to her?

"What do you want of me and Harry?"

"I want Harry to do what Voldemort could not. I want the entire muggle race exterminated."

"All of them? Is that even possible, they far outnumber us. Enslavement would be a far better option."

"That would allow them a chance to rise against Harry or whoever is ruling after him. I want an empire of dark magic…a new world order."

"Your goals seem very similar to the Dark Lord; why not just ally yourself with him?"

"Because I need Harry, only he can do it."

"You seem so certain, why?"

"A prophecy was made many millennia ago by the dark elf prophets of my old land. We would be destroyed by the wizards of light, but a being of pure darkness would rise out of them. I had thought it was Voldemort, but he is weak and, quite frankly useless. Harry is that child! He is the prophesied harbinger of darkness and death."

"How can you be so certain, you were sure the Dark Lord was your supposed 'savior'?" Bellatrix queried. Morose simply stared at her as if she were stupid.

"I am, that is all you need to know."

"What if we choose not to join you?"

"Then not only will you have the Dark Lord's mistrust to contend with, but my full might as well. That topped with the Ministry of Magic's aurors, I highly doubt you or Potter will survive."

"I will consider it."

"Do not take too long as the aurors are already heading for Hogwarts."

"What?! Did they find out about me?"

"No, a young student was killed near here while we have been talking."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways." Morose replied simply. "You'll have to find a way to meet or speak with Harry without him coming to you."

"He doesn't have his damned cloak anymore." Bella muttered.

"Perhaps your brother-in-law can help you."

"Lucius, what can he possibly be able to do?"

"Just ask him to help you enter Hogwarts without being seen."

"I still don't trust you."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now go, before the Ministry's dogs arrive." Morose ushered her way with a gesture of his hand. Bellatrix felt insulted, but went against her instinct to attack him and left down a darkened path towards the fortress.

"Did she fall for it?" Marcus's gruff voice asked as he jumped down from the tree and removed his death eater garb.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell that I shook her faith in him." He grinned and turned to his servant. "You killed the girl, I see."

"As per your orders, though I still do not see why you had me do it."

"My reasons are my own, you should only be satisfied that I ordered it."

"Yes, master." Marcus fell to his knees as a symbol on his forehead began to glow. That needle Morose used not only blocked his thoughts from being read, it also allowed the dark elf to influence the death eater's loyalty.

"Much better than a dark mark, wouldn't you agree?"

A quiet 'yes master' was all that came from the man's lips.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts had not been this silent since the night of Cedric Diggory's death after the Triwizard Tournament. Black cloth covered every table and a picture of Susan Bones hovered just above the staff table. Amelia Bones and her family stood next to Dumbledore, whose bright azure eyes were filled with tears. A very solemn air filled the hall, choking any hope of happiness that every existed.

Death seemed to have made his home at the school and delighted on taking the lives of young students at his whim, using people as his pawns to do his work. Harry stood among his Slytherin brothers appearing somber, yet his mind was working to discover a solution to his problem of disabling the wards while the aurors patrolled the grounds and the forest.

"Students," Professor McGonnagal interrupted his contemplation to say a few words about Susan and her student career. A waste of time was what Harry called it. She was dead; so what? Millions of people died every day, a lot of them far more important than a student at Hogwarts, yet they only cry when it's someone they vaguely know.

_Pathetic_. He thought viciously. _A thousand people just died as they're mourning for her. I'll be glad of the day when they are all annihilated._ Dumbledore assured the staff and the student body that the Ministry had sent aurors to investigate the crime. What he failed to mention was that he was under considerable pressure from the governors to either take care of the problem or resign. He received particular scrutiny from Lucius Malfoy, who would love nothing better than to see him sacked.

He needed to find the murderer soon, not only to protect the students, but to preserve his job as well.

Draco leaned into Harry and whispered, "Maybe this will be enough to convince the Ministry to fire Dumbledore."

"No, he'd have to commit a crime in front of the Wizengamot to even have his Order of Merlin removed, much less lose his position at Hogwarts. He's probably already scheming to capture the perpetrator." Pansy pulled Draco away from Harry, much to the wizard's appreciation, and began speaking to him in hushed tones; too low for Harry to pick up much.

He looked up to the staff table to see Tonks, who seemed to be thinking exactly what he was. Upon meeting his gaze, she blushed profusely at the memory of what they had done in her office earlier. His hands had been so rough, yet so very gentle on her skin that it had her aching for his touch once more. His superior smirk made her weak in the knees as he brought her to new heights of pleasure until they were interrupted by a message to join everyone in the Great Hall.

Narcissa smiled at her niece's inappropriate blushing and beaming. She muttered under her breath, just low enough for Tonks to hear. "This is a bad time to be doing that Nymphadora, you need to keep your emotions in check." The metamorph glared at her mother's sister, but did force her lusts down into the pit of her stomach in favor of a veil of sadness.

Suddenly the large doors opened and a troop of aurors marched in. They were led by a young man, seemingly fresh out of school; with long prematurely white hair and amber eyes. He radiated power, confidence, and certainty and wore it like a cloak. He gave a small bow to the headmaster and Amelia.

"Auror Alexander Stavros at your service; I will be leading the investigation into what has happened here today. My men and I will try our best to not interfere with the classes being taught, but we may request that a student submit to questioning if we feel it necessary."

"Of course Mr. Stavros, you will have the full cooperation of the Hogwarts staff and student body." Dumbledore stated offering to let the aurors sit and eat with them.

"No, I don't eat until I've made progress; neither do my men. We'll begin our investigation now if you please."

"Go right ahead then."

"I will take my leave as well." Amelia said following after Stavros. "I will return to check on how the examination of this case is going periodically."

"As you please Madame Bones." Dumbledore nodded.

Once Amelia was outside with her appointed auror leader, she grabbed him by the shoulder and spoke in a hissing tone. "I want you to use all of your powers and skills to find him Alexander."

"I will Amelia."

"And kill him."

"You mean capture right?" Stavros asked uneasily. Amelia stepped away and walked towards her carriage. She left him with only one word.

"No."

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to be trying to catch up now that I have a computer again. I hope you liked this chapter. I don't own the characters, only the idea!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter only the storyline I put him in!

Chapter Seventeen

Alexander stood next to the lake, absently watching the writhing tentacles of the giant squid rise and fall amidst the sparkling waters. Amelia wanted him to kill the person who took the life of her niece. It was against everything he stood for. It was against the law that she swore to uphold.

_I can't do what she asks of me._ He thought sadly. _This is not what I signed up for when I attended the auror academy. Goddess, please help me._

"Sir," one of his aurors garnered his attention, "we have a problem."

"What is it Richards?"

"There are several ancient buildings located in the forest. They are heavy guarded by dark wards and even a few infiri are roaming the ones we can get inside. It seems that, at one time, the forest was a stronghold for the dark wizards of long ago. They have left their taint behind."

"How about living creatures? Are there any dark witches or wizards there now?"

"Not that we can see," Richards replied, "but we have found a couple that seemed to have been recently inhabited."

"Yet, they're gone now."

"Yes sir, we are working ourselves to the bone in an attempt to dig up clues, but it is as if the murderer just disappeared into thin air."

"You're not telling me something."

"I was going to wait until we had confirmation."

"Tell me what it is now."

"We have found one fortress that appears to have new wards around it. We don't know if someone is inside or not, but once we break through, I can contact you."

"You could be walking into a slaughter." Stavros shook his head. "I don't want anyone working on it until we know exactly which wards we are dealing with. I can't afford to lose anyone, understand?"

"Yes sir, I will relay your message to the others."

"Good, now I need to think; leave me." Richards returned to the forest while Alexander returned to his musings.

"I cannot allow Amelia's irrational lust for revenge detour me from justice. I will not kill them if I can help it. They will receive a fair trial, whether she likes it or not."

"You seem so sure that you can capture them without fatalities auror Stavros." The officer turned to see the boy-who-lived standing a few feet away. How long had he been there? Why hadn't he detected him?

"You should be in the castle."

"But I'm not," Harry retorted, his eyes narrowed and a vein could be seen pulsing in his neck, "I have no classes right now and I wanted to talk to you about the investigation, I assume that is okay."

"I don't feel comfortable talking to students about my work."

"You won't have to worry about that for long…." The dark wizard murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Harry's head shot up in alarm, revealing wild eyes. "I didn't say a word."

"Are you okay Mr. Potter?" Alexander asked with concern, not only for the boy's wellbeing, but his own as well. He had seen that look too many times before; the look of someone who was just about to snap. His own brother had to be put in a mental facility after giving him that look and trying to kill him.

"Me?" Potter glanced around nervously and cracked his neck a little. "Of course I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me."

"Nothing to tell." He assured. "I simply wanted to know how the investigation was coming along." In favor of appeasing an obviously distressed Harry Potter, Alexander gave in.

"It's coming along slower than we expected, but we've discovered a fortress in the woods that appears to be in use."

"Really?" The alarm in Potter's voice surprised Stavros. "Well, I hope you are able to capture the culprit with minimal violence."

"That is the plan."

"Mr. Potter!" Narcissa's shrill voice filled the air. "You shouldn't leave the castle, what with the recent death and all."

"Professor Malfoy, I was just having a polite conversation with auror Stavros. They have found a **fortress** in the Forbidden Forest that appears inhabited." Narcissa caught the message in Harry's eyes and the emphasized wording. She replied with a coded message of her own.

"Well, I certainly hope that an ally or **relative **of the criminals hasn't got to them and **taken** them to another **safe house**." Harry nodded in agreement, understanding that either Narcissa or Tonks already took Bellatrix and Andromeda to the safe house in Knockturn Alley.

"Don't worry Professor," Alexander said, "there is no way they got past my aurors if they did." Lady Malfoy smirked, which he mistook for a smile of appreciation.

"Well, I'm certain you have everything in hand. Come Mr. Potter, I'm sure you have homework to do or exams to be studying for."

"Yes professor," He turned to the auror, "it was a pleasure speaking with you." With that, the two death eaters walked away knowing that when they did break through the wards, there would be nothing incriminating there. Once they were out of earshot Harry laughed insanely. "Well Narcissa, I'm glad Bella is safe."

"Yes, you have no idea how much trouble it was to get her out of there with no one noticing."

"How did you accomplish that by the way?"

"I have friends within the auror division sent here. A simple request and some gold worked wonders for them to conveniently turn a blind eye to the fortress for a few minutes, allowing Tonks to swoop in and portkey them away."

"You're always prepared aren't you?" Harry gave her a full-toothed grin. She chuckled softly at the complement.

"It pays to be a Black and a Malfoy."

"Just like it pays to be a Potter huh?"

"We'll just you at any rate." Narcissa commented teasingly. He whipped around and grabbed her by the throat.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Harry…let…let go of …me!" Harry closed his eyes for a moment before tightening his grip further. "H-h-harry!" suddenly she fell to the ground as he released her.

"Never speak that way to me again." He turned and left towards the castle, never looking back at the shaken potions mistress.

_He's getting worse._ She thought as she stood and dusted off the dirt from her robes. _Anymore and he'll be Bellatrix! I'm not sure if I will be able to stop him next time._ "I can't condemn him for what he did." Narcissa sighed. "Thanks to Bellatrix, he's going to be even more deranged than her." _He won't be able to control his outbursts for much longer. I just hope either me or Tonks are there to stop him from hurting someone inside Hogwarts._

Harry made his way inside the school, not looking up from his feet. _Did I really just do that or was it imaginary? What is real? What is not? Is there even a reality anymore? I'm not only insane anymore. I'm losing my grip on everything. I shouldn't have allowed her words to trigger that burst of rage. She'll hate me now, I'm sure of it. Maybe it's for the best that happens. I want to let it all go and do some fucking damage! I can't do that if I'm holding back around them. Only Bellatrix can hope to control me. I wish she was here; she could help me. She could help me control myself or she could help me do what I long to do. It would be beautiful, wouldn't it? Hogwarts in flames while the world outside crumbles to dust._

"It would be so wonderful, so…perfect."

"Wouldn't it though?" came a dreamy voice from beside him.

"Luna, how long have you been walking with me?"

"Long enough to hear you mumbling to yourself."

"That wasn't just thoughts?"

"Nope, you spoke every word of it aloud. I'm sure she understands Harry, she won't hate you."

"How would you know?"

"My father didn't hate me." She replied curtly.

"You attacked him?"

"Oh, many times, he's gotten used to it." Luna smiled to herself and giggled. "So, Bellatrix…as in Lestrange right?"

"Black now."

"Potter if you have your way."

"A marriage would be far too restricting for both of us."

"Nobody likes rules I suppose."

"Especially us."

"She's the reason you joined Voldemort then?"

"I thought it would be obvious."

"I enjoy stating the obvious if you haven't seen."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"You know Voldemort wouldn't be very happy with your 'burn the world' plan right?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"Does Bellatrix?"

"I think so, in a way."

"You might want to tell her, just in case she is super fanatically loyal to him still." Luna pulled Harry out of the way of a column he was about to crash into. "And you might want to pay attention to where you're going."

"I might also want to torture you senseless." He growled.

"That wouldn't work I'm afraid." Luna said dazedly. "I'm already senseless." They stared at each other for a few minutes before Harry's eye twitched and a large out burst of laughter rocked his frame. He bent over clutching his sides as the ravenclaw giggled hysterically. "M-m-maybe…you should…ju-u-uss-t…laug-lau-gh when those situations come up." She commented through her laughter.

"People would think I'm insane."

"Aren't you?" This brought about another fit of mania and garnered some strange looks from several first years. Harry noticed them and swiftly reverted back to dementia.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Get the hell out of here!" He roared firing a stinging hex at their retreating forms. "Little bastards, they'll be the first to go. How to do it though? Nobody's ever tried to destroy the entire world before…can it even be done? What if…."

"Harry, you're talking to yourself again."

"Am I? I hadn't realized."

"Come we'll go to the great hall and get some lunch before classes start again."

"You wanna sit at the Slytherin table with me?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't allow me to, anyway, I need to complete my notes on Lacnocks."

"As you wish…are you afraid to descend into the viper pit?"

"Fear is an abstract concept, one could make a case that fear doesn't exist; to answer your question, no I am not. I simply don't want to draw attention to either you or myself."

"Well, I'll get attention whether I want it or not. I hate it, but soon that will all change. They will flee in terror as I slaughter the lot of…."

"Harry!"

"Sorry…I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes, but I expect it. Find away to see Bellatrix before you tell all your plans to the wrong people."

"Right." With that they made their way to the hall, where lunch had already begun. Harry took his place next to Draco and started nibbling on something mushy. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it tasted decent.

"Where did you run off to after Transfiguration?"

"I went to speak to the head auror."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"Yes, he's determined. There is something off about him though; like he has a shadow looming behind him." The screech of an owl told him that the mail had arrived. A tall, elegant black owl landed in front of him and dropped a letter onto his now empty, magically cleaned plate. The handwriting was Bellatrix's.

**Dear ickle Harrykins,**

**As you probably know, I'm in Knockturn alley, shacking up with Alexandra Cross. Those filthy aurors are ruining everything! As for my meeting with Morose Sarafiri, I told him that I would think about his offer. We have much to discuss my dark love. I just received a post from Narcissa about the little incident outside Hogwarts. Harry…my dear Harry. How I wish we could be hurting people together right now. Have no fear about my sister, she is well used to my out bursts, and she can handle yours. She forgives you. Speak to her about a calming draught that she makes for me. I need it at least four times a day to keep me from harming a fellow death eater. Hopefully she can make it before you expose yourself; lord knows what could have happened if I hadn't had it while I was in school!**

**We will find a way to meet; be rest assured of that. I have spoken to Lucius, who says that he'll be looking into a few contacts of his to handle the situation. I love you Harry, think of me while you're alone tonight. I know I'll be thinking of you! *wink***

**With darkest caresses,**

**Bella**

Harry smiled at her words and innuendo; his eyes already gleaming with lust for her. He looked to the lit candle to his left and to the staff table where Dumbledore was observing him curiously. He smirked and waved at the headmaster before holding Bellatrix's letter over the flame; his piercing eyes never left the professor's surprised face as the fire engulfed the transcript. After making sure to vanish the ashes, he stood and walked over to where Narcissa was sitting.

"Professor Malfoy, if it is possible, could I have a word in private?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, please meet me in my office after your last class for today."

"Thank you." He gave a small bow and left with the other students as lunch had just ended. Narcissa rubbed her throat as she watched him leave.

Sarafiri Temple

Morose held a flask containing bubbling emerald liquid in his right hand. He held it up to a flickering candle and nodded. He scribbled a few notes down and brought a vile of bluish concoction to the flasks opening. He slowly dribbled the mixture into the container and watched as a lavender smoke began to rise out of it.

A satisfied smile graced his lips as he set the items down. "It's almost complete." The dark elf made his way to a large alter on which rested the body of Susan Bones. She had been buried the day after they discovered her and when the killing curse was found to be the tool of death. No evidence could be garnered from her corpse, so they gave her a quick funeral. He slipped in and, like the German doctor in the muggle tales, stole her body.

"Don't worry, you may have died, but that doesn't matter." He drew several ancient runes around her, which began to radiate a burning crimson light. "I'll find a much better use for you than when you were living."

"Master."

"Yes, Marcus?" The death eater's eyes were black, devoid of any free will whatsoever.

"There is a man standing outside the temple. Should I kill him?"

"No, I'll deal with him. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, now go and report to Voldemort. We don't want him to become suspicious do we?"

"No, Master." Marcus apparated away, leaving Morose to face whatever was outside his home. He made his way up the stairs and opened the large stone door. Upon seeing the visitor, he gave a full toothed smile.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you."

Narcissa's Office

Lady Malfoy sat hunched over papers, reading them by candlelight, when a shadow obscured her view. "Narcissa."

"Harry." She replied, her voice trembling a little. She had removed her robes in favor of night attire, revealing the large bruise on her neck from where Harry had choked her earlier.

"I just wanted to apologize for…well…."

"I forgive you…you can't help it."

"I may want to hurt people, but you're not one of them. I was wondering if you could brew the calming drought that you give to Bella. I don't want to raise any alarms before the time is right."

"I would be happy to; it'll take a couple of weeks." She replied wrapping him in a firm hug. "Do you think you can last that long without killing somebody?" The joke made Harry grin slightly before he frowned.

"I don't know."

A/N: Yay! Fast update! Harry likes being insane, but the plan depends on him at least appearing sane, hence the need for the potion. Hopefully that answers some questions that might come out of this chapter. Also, yes he is getting worse and will continue to become more and more deranged as the story goes along. Remember to review!


End file.
